


Another Path

by Siri_Kenobi12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, BAMF Siri Tachi, Bruck Chun sucks, F/M, Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Culture, Love is not Attachment, Mandalorian Culture, Mandalorian Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Memory Loss, Nudity, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Obi-Wan is not a Jedi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prequel AU, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Slow Burn, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series References, Stockholm Syndrome, The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siri_Kenobi12/pseuds/Siri_Kenobi12
Summary: “What of Obi-Wan’s Jedi training? All of that lost. What would the boy become? Would he become a lost, neutral warrior for hire? Would he use the Force for darkness, like Qui-Gon’s old apprentice?”Can one man's destiny still end up in the same place even if a different path is taken?A major AU story taking place after Jedi Apprentice #3 and going through the prequels (Obi-Wan has no memories)*Rated M for language*
Relationships: Jango Fett & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jango Fett/Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Jaster Mereel, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Siri Tachi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 126
Kudos: 238





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally started writing this story back on ff.net under my other pen name in 2004 and I never got around to finishing it. But, I felt like it was about one of the few stories I wrote way back then that I don’t actually hate...haha. So, now that there is A LOT more to work with since 2004 I’m going back and filling in some of the gaps and updating the story (and will eventually finish it). That being said it is going to be a blend of Canon and Legends material. - this first chapter is going to be a bit shorter as it’s just a prologue. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

**Prologue:**

_ ‘Would he use the Force for darkness, like Xanatos?’ Qui-Gon briefly wondered and then shook off the feeling. He did not believe that could happen, he would not believe it. If Obi-Wan had lost his memory, surely he would still retain his inherent goodness. _

\--

Obi-Wan Kenobi had just turned thirteen years old, he had become separated from his Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and now was gone. 

The last anybody had seen any trace of Obi-Wan was footage taken from a probe droid that the Syndicat guards had set to follow the young Jedi apprentice after his memory was completely erased by the Syndicat and was now what they referred to as one of the Renewed. It was a ghastly way for the powerful crime syndicate to control anyone who opposed them, they had figured out how to manipulate a droid Memory Wipe and use it on a living, sentient being. Once all memories were gone they were taken off planet to fend for themselves and the Elite would bet on how long the person would last. 

The planet in the footage was unfamiliar to Qui-Gon, his heart clenched in his throat as he watched his new Padawan, his boy, the child he was responsible for wander with a look of absolute confusion on his face. Watched as he stumbled and fell into a river and was carried out of view of the probe droid. 

He hadn’t been picked up by the cameras since.

Qui-Gon Jinn along with four master/padawan teams which included Jedi Council member Adi Gallia and her new apprentice Siri Tachi combed the planet of Gala for the better part of three weeks and found nothing. The Jedi Council, although concerned for the apprentice, knew that after so much time the likelihood of finding him became less and less so they had no choice but to call back all of the teams to Coruscant. 

Distraught, Master Jinn was hell bent on continuing his search, and took up residence on Gala. Finally after a month and a half of no trace of the padawan the Council was able to convince Qui-Gon to return home and a memorial service was held for the lost Padawan.

In the memorial chamber of the Jedi Temple the small service was held. Teachers, Council Members, and fellow padawans all came to pay their last respects to Obi-Wan Kenobi. Since a body was never found, a small fire was set in one of the cauldrons to commemorate his spirit becoming one with the Cosmic Force. All in attendance were in a very somber tone except for a small group of children about Obi-Wan’s age, hiding in the back of the room, as far away from the pyre as possible.

“I don’t get what the big deal is, he was supposed to go to the Agri Corps anyways. It’s not like we lost anyone special.” Bruck Chun whispered to the boy and girl standing next to him.

“I heard Master Yoda even locked himself in his meditation chambers for three days after they called off the search.” Aalto added with a scoff.

“Yeah, don’t the masters teach us to move on and let things go?” Bruck leaned against the back wall, crossing his arms over his chest.

The blonde girl standing next to him glanced around the room and focused on a group of three padawans huddled together, trying not to cry. Her gaze fell directly on the Mon Calamari girl. “You’re one to talk Bruck,” Siri turned away from the boys and towards her Master. “Clearly you’re setting the example as a Jedi when it comes to letting things go.” She said sarcastically.

“OOOOO, I think Tachi here is showing her true feelings for old Ofy-Wan!” Aalto laughed and Bruck gave Siri a hard stare.

Siri rolled her eyes and headed towards her Master, she had reached her patience threshold with the two boys. Adi turned as she sensed her apprentice heading towards her, she glanced down at the young girl. Before Adi could say anything however, a loud sob broke through the silent room and the Calamari girl rushed out, leaving her friends behind.

“Padawan, I’m going to check on Master Jinn,” Adi kept her gaze on the door that the distraught girl had exited from. “Perhaps you should make sure Padawan Erin is alright.”

Siri felt her heart sink, she didn’t want anymore to do with Kenobi’s disappearance or funeral. “But Master, she has friends who can help her, why should I…”

“Siri,” Adi Gallia knelt down in front of her apprentice. “It is our duty as Jedi to find compassion for all beings, even when it’s uncomfortable for us.” She offered a warm smile. “Besides, sometimes the best comfort comes from someone not attached to the problem.”

Siri swallowed her further protests and nodded. “Yes Master.”

**

Adi rang the door chime on the indiscriminate durasteel door and waited patiently for an answer. She rang two more times before the door finally opened and a tall man who looked as though he hadn’t slept in days stood in front of her.

“Today was his memorial,” Adi exclaimed as she let herself in. “your presence was missed.”

“Won’t you come in Adi.” Qui-Gon used the Force to close the door behind her and moved to plop down on the couch.

Adi sat down at the other end of the couch. “Qui-Gon, you weren’t there.”

Qui-Gon sighed and Adi noticed Obi-Wan’s lightsaber sitting on the coffee table. “Why would I go to that farce of a funeral?” He looked at his friend. “He’s not dead Adi.”

“Qui-Gon, you can’t keep doing this to yourself.” Adi sighed.

“I would’ve sensed him becoming one with the Force, and I haven’t.” Qui-Gon defended.

“Qui, is it possible you are allowing your guilt to lead your logical side?” She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I would know if he had become one with the Force, Adi.” Qui-Gon was insistent.

“Okay Qui-Gon.”

“It was the will of the Force that he and I became a team. The Force wouldn't just separate us with no cause.” The male Jedi leaned forward and pulled the slender silver cylinder into his large hands.

“Moments in the Force can be fleeting, but that doesn't mean they are any less important. The Council belives...” She began.

“If you are here to talk to me you are here as my friend Adi, not as the Council.” Qui-Gon cut her off.

Adi swallowed her next come back and nodded. “Of course old friend, I am sorry.”

The towering Jedi Master rose to his feet and walked over to the window and rested his head against the pane. “It just seems so needless, so cruel.”

Adi didn’t say a word, knowing that her friend needed to unleash his emotions.

“The Code forbids attachments and yet we raise these children as if they are our own.” Qui-Gon continued.

“Qui, no one forces a Jedi to take on an apprentice…”

Qui-Gon let out a small chuckle. “Tell the Force that.” He began to walk aimlessly around the common room, Adi kept her gaze on him. “I never wanted another Padawan after Xan, you above most know that and yet the Force obviously had something else in mind…and in just a few short weeks this boy, this enigma of a child has managed to worm his way into my heart, and actually make me feel whole again.” He stopped and sighed. “...such potential, gone. And for what?”

“Nothing happens by accident Qui, you’re the one always preaching to follow the will of the Force.” Adi said sadly.

“Tell me, what purpose does the Force have for leaving a twelve, no, thirteen...Gods Adi, he JUST turned thirteen!" He raked a hand down his face. "How would it serve the Force to have a thirteen year old child all alone without any memories to die on a strange planet?” Qui-Gon rebutted, frustrated.

Adi sighed a very quiet sigh, knowing her friend was struggling and she wasn’t sure Jedi rhetoric was the right thing to say in this moment. “I have no idea old friend; it will take many hours of meditation to come up with any kind of understanding I’m sure.”

“I didn’t want to love him Adi.” Qui-Gon stated under his breath. “I tried so hard to just be a teacher, not a father this time. Afraid I’d make the same mistakes as I did with Xan and now… ” His voice was almost a whisper. “I failed this one on a whole new level.”

Adi was not known for her compassion but was always there for a friend when they needed her. She rose to her feet and placed a hand on his back. “I can’t even imagine what you’re going through right now. They become your children and just have this way of becoming your entire life.” Adi hid a small smile. “I don't know what I'd do if I were in your position.”

“I’m done with this Adi; I can't do this again.” Qui-Gon moved away from her.

“Qui, don’t make any rash decisions right now.” Adi folded her arms across her chest. “You’re letting your emotions go which is good, but your personal feelings are clouding your judgement.”

“No Adi, I’ve now lost two padawans in the span of five years, I refuse to put another child through this.” Qui-Gon’s voice was resolute even though it slightly cracked. “I can’t lose another one.”

“You must do what you feel is right of course Qui-Gon.” Adi stated, holding his gaze.

The two Jedi masters sat in silence, Adi knew full well that it would be pointless to argue with the renowned Qui-Gon Jinn who was famous in the order for following his heart and marching to the beat of a different drummer. She knew once his mind was made up there was only one person who could change it and it was Qui-Gon himself, except maybe the will of the Force. 

Adi looked down at the lightsaber in Qui-Gon’s hand. “It’s time to let him go Qui, he’s at peace now.” 

Qui-Gon kept his back to his friend as one lone tear slipped down his bearded cheek.

**

Siri Tachi moved slowly into the Jedi Temple gardens, really wishing she could be anywhere else. She could feel the sorrow through the Force coming from the other occupant in the room, though Siri could tell that the Mon Calamari was clearly attempting to re-enforce her shields. The eleven year old swallowed her emotions and proceeded towards the lake in the middle of the gardens.

As she drew closer she noticed the form of Bant Eerin sitting on the grass, hugging her knees, tears streaming down her salmon colored cheeks. Siri walked up behind the Mon Calamari girl and attempted to make the first move to speak, but Bant beat her to it.

“I just can’t believe it…” She exclaimed, her voice broken.

“Believe what?” Siri asked, then cursed herself for asking such a dumb question.

“That they gave up searching for him, he can’t be gone. Not Obi-Wan.” Bant continued to cry.

Siri shifted uncomfortably. “I’m sorry Bant, but I was there, and there was no way he could survive on his own without his training.”

Bant shook her head. “You can’t know that because you don’t know him. He wouldn’t just give up.”

Siri kept her gaze on the ground, her foot kicking up some of the grass.

Bant turned and looked at her, tears still streaming down her face. “You don’t believe me, do you?”

“I don’t know Bant, I guess anything is possible with the Force.” Siri shrugged. “I am really sorry though, I know he was your friend.”

“Yeah he is, best friend.” Bant stared at the water.

Siri moved slowly and sat down next to the young girl. “I guess this is why the code forbids attachments, maybe it hurts less if we just avoid getting close to anyone.”

Bant looked at Siri, her silver eyes searching blue ones. “That would be a very lonely way to live.” She wiped her nose with her sleeve. “Even if he’s really gone I can’t regret knowing him.”

Siri began to pull blades of grass out of the ground. “I don’t know, I guess I’m not very good at this.”

Bant chuckled through her tears. “No, you’re not.” She looked back out the water. “But thank you for trying anyway. I know you don’t really like me or Obi-Wan.”

Siri winced. “Well to be honest, my master sent me…

“Ah, that makes more sense.”

“but for what it’s worth, I really am sorry. He deserved better.” Siri wrapped her arms around her knees.

“It means a lot,”

“For the record it’s not that I don’t like you or Obi-Wan, I don’t really get along with anyone…” she admitted. “And I just never took the time to get to know him.”

“Well you should’ve taken the time, he was a great person and you and Bruck treated him like he didn’t matter…” Bant answered, trying not to cry again.

“Look, I can’t speak for Bruck, but I never had anything against Obi-Wan.” Siri defended. “But, I never stood up for him either which is just as bad.”

The two padawans sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, neither knowing what to say next. Suddenly Bant began to cry uncontrollably again, Siri was uncertain what else to do so she took the Mon Calamari girl in her arms and hugged her tightly.

“Just remember Bant, the Force will take care of him.” Siri tried to figure out how to speak in a soothing tone, hoping she would be able to calm Bant down. 

**

Twenty-two year old Jango Fett moved out of the way as his mentor Jaster Mereel entered the ship, carrying an unconscious form of a young teenage boy. The young man gave Jaster a curious look once the child was placed on a sleep couch.

“A Foundling?” The gruff voice asked.

“He was wandering alone, another victim of the Syndicate.” Jaster replied. 

Jango looked at the boy’s dirty face and torn clothing. “Memory wiped?”

“Seems that way.” The older Mandalorian replied. 

“What will we do with him, we can’t exactly take him back to Mandalore.” Jango inquired. 

“You know that by creed that until he comes of age or is reunited with its own kind that he is under our care.” Jaster Mereel knelt next to the boy and placed a blanket over the slender frame. “This is the way.” 

Jango’s eyes never left the child and he nodded. “This is the way.”

**

TBC


	2. Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twelve Years Later

Chapter 1: Family Ties

(twelve years later)

The tree branches felt like shards of glass scratching his face as he quickened his pace. He dared not turn to see if his pursuer was able to follow him through the dense jungle. Don Serro ducked behind one of the large trees to catch his breath. The politician wondered what had gone wrong in his life to get him in this situation. He had been the Prime Minister of the planet Onderon for three standard years now and had been the man placed solely in charge of preserving the planet's national jungles from being torn down to make room for the ever growing mining colony that had come over from Nar Shaddaa.

He found that his proposal had created several enemies, obviously dangerous ones at that because the Prime Minister now found himself running for his life through the very jungles he was trying to protect. He held his breath as the sound of snapping twigs broke the chilling silence, he could make out the gait of the heavy hooves that belonged to the creature that was pursuing him. Don Serro peeked around the tree and stared at the large animal that he could hardly make out because of its dark coloring.

The beast stood eight feet tall on four massive legs with long black fur that covered it’s entire body. The only thing that gave the creature's position away were two massive tusks that jutted out from the sides of the creature’s nose that seemed to gleam in the moonlight. All of these features told Serro that he was looking at an Orbak, a very strong and very powerful animal. 

The politician's eyes strained through the darkness to watch the creature then grew frightened when he noticed the saddle was empty.

Serro drew in his last breath as he felt a searing pain running through his back and then within the same beat two skilled hands grabbed both sides of his head and in one swift movement broke his neck. The body of Onderon’s Prime Minister fell to the mud at the hairy feet of the creature that had been chasing him.

The hands that had performed the deed belonged to a man dressed in silver and blue Beskar armor complete with a silver helmet with a T-shaped visor that covered his face. With one look at this warrior one would be able to tell that he was strong and agile with an array of various weapons at his disposal decorating his body. The assassin removed his helmet letting the wind blow through his ginger hair that was cropped short in the style of a soldier with the exception of a long, thin braid behind his right ear.

He bent down next to the dead man's body and felt for a pulse, his eyes closed in what looked almost like regret as he felt none. Suddenly a light coming from the jungle drew his attention, the assassin scanned the body and found a comlink with a tracer. 

"Karabast," the dark figure exclaimed, rising to his feet and pulling on his helmet. He walked up to the Orbak who stared at him as he grabbed an Amban sniper rifle off the saddle.

"Damn it, I thought we lost them Childon," The bounty hunter said in a deep accented voice while stroking the creature's mane. "You know the drill." 

The Orbak neighed and stomped one of his large front hooves as if he understood his rider’s words. The dark figure then headed for the cover of the trees, he climbed the nearest one and hid beneath its branches, waiting to strike.

The light in the distance came in the form of a glow rod, accompanied by six large men wearing uniforms that the bounty hunter recognized as the Onderon Palace guards. The six officers noticed the large Orbak and ran towards it. When they reached the creature they then found the body of the slain Prime Minister. The captain knelt down and checked the vital signs and shook his head when he found none. He then commanded four of his men to search for the murderer while he and his partner took care of finding evidence on the body.

The hunter watched the guards carefully, preparing to make his move. Suddenly the Orbak began to rear on his hind legs, creating a disturbance. 

"Control that animal!" The captain exclaimed as three of the men tried to restrain the upset Orbak.

The predator stalked his prey silently and the officer was dead before he knew what hit him with a blast to the heart. The assassin sniped two more guards within one beat, moving onto the others with the speed of a Nexu. He shot the captain through the leg, killing the officer kneeling behind the captain with the same laser bolt. He then moved on and killed the last standing officer with a flamethrower that emitted from his wrist. The last thing the Captain saw was a Mandalorian helmet gleaming in the light of the glow rod before he was disintegrated by the powerful rifle. 

The Bounty Hunter stood over his kill as his companion trotted up to him, nuzzling the armored shoulder with his nose. The killer shook his head and patted the Orbak on the neck. 

“So uncivilized Childon.” He grumbled as he returned the rifle to his back and climbed onto the saddle. “Come on boy, let’s get our money and out of this stinking jungle.” He smiled. “If we hurry we may even be able to pay Satine a little visit.” 

He clicked the reins, causing the Orbak to gallop away, the pounding hooves leaving the seven dead men in his wake. 

****

Qui-Gon Jinn stood in the center of the Jedi High Council chamber, feeling all twelve member’s eyes fixated on him. Well, him and the young boy standing at his side. 

“He is to be trained them?” Qui-Gon asked the Council, his tone reeked of assurity. 

“No, he will not be trained.” Mace Windu kept a usual mask of calm about him as he lounged in his chair. 

The maverick Jedi was taken aback. “No?”

“He’s too old.” Mace tried to explain.

“He IS the Chosen One, you must see this.” Qui-Gon pressed, the boy at his side feeling vulnerable. 

Jedi Master Yoda had his eyes closed, he was searching for answers within the Force. “Hmmmm, clouded this boy’s future is.” 

Nine year old Anakin Skywalker stared at the Council Members with daggers in his eyes, he felt like he was being sized up at a slaver’s auction and didn’t like it one bit. 

Qui-Gon mentally shook his head and walked up to Anakin and placed his hands on both the boy’s shoulders. “I will train him then.” He stated with authority, taking the Council by complete surprise. 

“Master Qui-Gon, you haven’t taken a Padawan in over twelve years.” Adi Gallia reminded him. “Are you certain of this?” Her eyes showed her concern, she remembered the look in his eyes the night he vowed that never again would he be responsible for a child’s training.

“I take Anakin Skywalker as my Padawan learner.” Qui-Gon assured them.

“Decide this on a whim you should not.” Yaddle interjected.

“This is not a whim my Masters, he must be trained. It is the will of the Force.” Qui-Gon stated, squeezing Anakin’s shoulders. 

Mace and Yoda exchange worried glances. “Skywalker’s fate will be decided later.” Yoda exclaimed after a moment. 

“Now is not the time for this, the Senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor and Queen Amidala is returning home.” Mace added. “Which should put pressure on the Federation and widen the confrontation.” 

“And draw out the Queen’s attacker.” Ki-Ad-Munid interjected. 

Qui-Gon nodded, his thoughts briefly lingering on the terrifying figure he encountered in the desert on Tatooine. 

“Go with the Queen to Naboo.” Mace commanded. “This is the clue we need to uncover the mystery behind the Sith.” The Master of the Order stated, an unusual amount of emotion dripping in his voice. 

Qui-Gon bowed and turned to leave the chamber, directing Anakin to follow. He was stopped short by Yoda’s voice. “To face this Sith, going alone you will not be.”

“I’m sorry?”

“A senior Padawan will be accompanying you, one who is close to the trials and needs more field experience.” Plo Koon’s raspy voice added. 

“And who might this Padawan be?”

*****

Ralphi Del Mar stormed into his office at the top of the Mining Guild skyscraper on the planet of Nar Shaddaa. He slumped into his chair and pulled out a bottle from his desk drawer. He took a large swig of the brown liquid and sighed, feeling the alcohol burn down his throat. 

“What out, that stuff can kill you.” A gruff, accented voice broke the darkened silence. 

Del Mar reached out for the blaster that was attached beneath his desk as he searched the dark corners of his office, his heart rate quickening. 

“Why, did you poison it?” He asked snidely when he found the source of the voice. 

“Not unless someone has paid me to kill you.” A masked man emerged from the shadows. “And I wouldn’t bother with the blaster. You wouldn’t be fast enough.” 

Del Mar rose quickly from his seat. “No one paid you to kill those Palace guards either!” 

“Not yet.” The assassin came within inches of the business man’s face.

Ralphi Del Mar stared at his reflection in the silver helmet, trying as hard as he could not to be intimidated by this man. “No, I will not pay you for that.” He quickly moved out of arms length. “Now there are too many bodies, it will be too difficult to sweep this under the rug, too much collateral damage.” 

“Not my problem, you hired us after you attempted to kill the Prime Minister with an amature.” The masked man shrugged. “You told me to clean up the mess he left, to leave no witnesses. If you didn’t want anyone else besides Serro killed you should’ve been more specific.” 

“I won’t be bullied into paying for it.” 

The masked assassin walked towards the cowardly business tycoon, his hand outstretched. “You WILL pay me for the entire job.” He stated with authority. 

The Executive of the Mining Guild stood with a dumbfounded look on his face. “I will pay you for the entire job.” He repeated as if not in control of his own mind. 

The Bounty Hunter watched carefully as Del Mar moved towards a safe on the other side of the room and pulled out a bag of credits. He tossed the bag and it landed on the desk. “Here, now take it and get out. I never want to see you again.” 

“And here I thought we were becoming friends.” The dark figure quipped in a sarcastic tone. 

*****

A loud knock echoed off the durasteel door and Siri Tachi sighed when she was able to sense the person on the other side. She was not in the mood to deal with his nonsense. She sighed again and moved away from packing her survival pack and reluctantly opened the door only to stare into the face of Twenty-five year old Bruck Chun. 

“What?” She asked, moving back into the room. 

“I heard you are being sent to Naboo with Master Jinn.” Bruck exclaimed casually, striding into the room behind her. 

“So the rumor mill gets one right every once in a while.” She brushed off his tone and continued packing. 

Bruck laid down on her sleep couch. “So, are you nervous?”

“Not any more nervous than any other mission.” She walked across the room to gather her cloak. “And, why in seven hells should I be nervous?”

“Maybe because of his track record for losing Padawans.” Bruck turned to his side and stared up at her. “How long before you have to head out, do we have time for a quick one? Could be your last chance.” He rubbed the bed beside him and looked up at her with what he thought was a seductive smile. 

She rolled her eyes. “Taking a hint was never your strong suit was it Chun?”

“Ah Tachi, don’t be a tease.” He rose to his feet and moved towards the young woman. “Didn’t your Master ever teach you to live in the moment?”

“Bruck I want you to listen very carefully since apparently you have a hard time understanding simple concepts.” She placed her hands on her hips. “There will never, NEVER be a moment in which I would go against the code for the likes of you.” 

“This is exactly why you haven’t been nominated for the trials yet, you’re so full of yourself!” Brucked used the Force to knock several items off her desk in frustration. “And now you’re even going on a mission with the man who should’ve been my Master!”

“Are you seriously still hanging onto that? It’s been twelve years Bruck, let it go.” She stated, exasperated. 

“So it’s wrong to hold onto something if it’s the truth?” He argued. “I would be farther along, and more powerful if I had trained under Master Jinn.” 

“Well, you ended up training under the same Master as Qui-Gon so from a certain point of view...” Siri tried to deflect his anger.

“Master Dooku is powerful, but nothing I ever did was good enough...and then he upt and left the Order! Sometimes I feel the Council nominated me for the trials just to be rid of me.” Bruck admitted in a rare case of insecurity. 

It was those rare moments why Siri still bothered talking to him at all. “Bruck, you can’t change the past, you are a Jedi Knight you need to let these feelings go.” 

“Ofy-Wan was supposed to go to Agricorps, Master Jinn was supposed to train me.” The anger in Bruck’s eyes was raw. “Everything that happened to me has been because of Kenobi.” 

“Bruck, Obi-Wan is dead.” She crossed her arms. “You really need to move on, you won.” 

“That’s not winning…”

“Get out.” Siri commanded. “I can’t deal with you right now.” She began to usher him out the door. “I have a rather important mission to prepare for.” 

Bruck looked at her over his shoulder and smirked. “Well, in case I never see you again Tachi I just wanted you to know…”

“Nope, don’t care Bruck.” She exclaimed and shut the door on him. She then sighed to herself and banged the back of her head against the door a few times in frustration. 

*****

“Well, well look who's back.” Jango Fett stated as he watched a familiar ship land. He moved towards Slave One and watched as a young man walked down the ramp, leading a large hooved creature behind him. “And you took Childon with you.” Jango shook his head. “Always one for theatrics aren’t you Ben?” 

His answer came in the form of a dismissive snort. 

“Look Otai, I found Childon.” Jango turned to a blonde haired woman who was busy hammering the dents out of a breast plate next to a blacksmith forge. 

Otai Yyar moved the piece of armor off the anvil and cooled it off into a large tub of water. She finally looked up and smiled at the returning bounty hunter. “Off on an adventure with Ben, what a surprise.” 

“Hey, he insisted on coming with me, there was nothing I could say that would change his mind.” Ben innocently stated and the Orbak nuzzled against his back. 

“He always does.” Otai put down the armor she was working on and walked up behind Jango, placing her arms around him. “How was your trip Ben?” 

“Long, but eventful.” He answered with a small smile. 

Otai returned a knowing smile. She looked up at Jango and then moved towards Ben. “Here, I’ll take him back to the stables so you two boys can catch up.” 

She grabbed the reins from Ben and began to lead the Orbak away from the landing pad. Both men turned and watched her leave, both unable to draw their attention away from her swinging hips. 

“You’re a lucky man Jango.” Ben exclaimed, tapping his friend in the chest with the back of his hand. 

“Believe me, I know.” Jango answered. “You know you could be just as lucky if you stopped choosing women you can have no future with.” 

“I’m afraid I have no idea what you are insinuating.” Ben turned towards the mess tent. 

Jango scoffed. “Sure. So, how is the new Duchess of Mandalore doing these days?”

Ben poured himself a mug of pungent ale from a barrel and sat down at a long table. “She’s in a much better mood now.” He answered with a fake smile, taking a sip of his beer. 

He didn't want to let it slip that Satine had refused to see him, Jango didn't need to know that little detail. It pained him to realize that his brother would approve more of a forbidden affair than the fact that he didn't immediately return home after the job because he had been too affected by the needless killing he had once again been forced to perform. That was a weakness by Mandalorian standards, and to show weakness was a death sentence.

Jango sat down across from Ben with a heavy groan. “Ben, what are you doing, if you’re caught they’ll execute you. She can’t be worth the risk.” 

“You clearly have never been with a Kryze.” He raised his mug as if in a toast. 

“Ben, Vod, this isn’t a joke.” Jango looked into his friend’s eyes. “She’s disavowed the true Mand’alor, she’s completely ignoring our people’s history, she like a coward accepted protection for the Jedi! She’s a traitor Ben, a traitor to everything we believe in.” 

Ben didn’t look up at Jango, he took another deliberate sip of his ale. “She managed to end the war Jango, Mandalore might actually find peace.” 

Jango scoffed. “There’s a reason that there’s no Mando’a word for peace.”

“Naak Jango, the word for peace is Naak.” Ben sarcastically quipped. 

“Thank you Captain literal.” Jango shook his head. “You know I meant that there will never be peace on Mandalore, it’s not in our blood.” 

“She has the support of many of the clans.” Ben argued. “It’s just us and Death Watch, and frankly she hates Vizla as much as we do.” 

“And how would you know that?” Jango raised an eyebrow. 

“She talks in her sleep.” Ben sheepishly smiled. 

“Haar’chak Ben!” Jango quickly stood up to pour himself a mug of ale, he then downed the beverage in one long drink. 

Ben chuckled. “What? Oh, come on Jango!”

“Jaster isn’t going to be happy to hear that you once again spent the night with Satine when you should've come home right after the job was done.” Jango refilled his mug and sat back down. 

“Well, Jaster doesn’t need to know.” Ben shrugged, taking another sip. “And what was I supposed to do, NOT pay her a visit? Mandalore is so close to Onderon, I just couldn’t resist.” 

“That’s your problem Ner Vod, you can never resist a pretty smile.” Jango chuckled.

“Nah, it’s the eyes that get me.” He winked. 

“Sure, the EYES.” Jango countered and the two shared a chuckle. 

Ben took another sip of his drink as he noticed Jango staring at something above his head, the younger man turned to look to see Otai had gone back to her smithing. He returned his attention to Jango with a shake of his head. 

“So, did you ask her yet?” Ben looked at his friend above the rim of his mug as he took another sip. 

Jango sighed. “No, she said she won’t settle down until we’re no longer needed. She said her job is to arm the True Mandlorians until the Mand’alor reclaims his rightful seat again.” The older man’s shoulders slumped. “This is the way.” 

“This is the way,” Ben echoed, sadly. “So, you stay here and raise your kids as part of the clan Jango, it could be worse.”

“Worse than constantly being at war?” Jango put his mug down harder than he had intended. “That’s no way to raise a kid.”

“Hey, that’s how I was raised and look how good I turned out.” Ben offered a bright smile. 

Jango let out a loud guffaw. “I think that du’kut braid or yours is tied too tightly little brother.” He pulled out a vibroblade. “Here, let me cut it off for you once and for all.” 

Ben rose to his feet in one graceful, swift movement. “Haven’t we had this discussion?” Ben raised his arms as if ready to fight. “Do you want to get hurt again?”

“Please, it was a lucky shot and I was drunk.” Jango replied, also rising to his feet, holding out the blade. “Let me do you the favor of getting rid of that eyesore.” He pointed towards the braid. “It doesn’t represent your real family, or who you are.”

Ben reached out and gripped the long braid tightly, his tone of voice suddenly serious. “I’m sorry Vod, but I can’t let you do that. Not yet.” 

“I’m not sure what you’re waiting for.” Jango sheathed his weapon into a holster on his thigh. 

“I’m not sure either, Jango.” Ben admitted. “It’s just a feeling.”

“Ben has returned home!” A deep voice boomed through the evening air, cutting off Jango’s retort. “Why did no one tell me?”

Ben and Jango both turned towards the source of the voice as Jaster Mereel walked out from one of the huts, followed by a large figure who looked to be just a few years younger than him. The older man smiled warmly at the two brothers, and reached out to clasp hands with Ben. 

“Ner Ad.” He greeted the young man.

“Buir,” Ben returned the greeting, his eyes then landing on the looming figure behind him. “Montross.” He greeted far less warmly. 

The larger Mandalorian grumbled. “Ben. I hope your exploits were productive.” 

Ben couldn’t hide the smirk on his face as he pulled out the bag of credits and tossed it to Montross. “You tell me.” 

Jaster looked over at the bag and clapped Ben on the shoulder. “How did you get him to pay for the Royal Guards?”

“A true hunter never divulges his secrets.” Ben sat back down on the bench, leaning smugly against the table. 

“Did you use your magick again, Ben? Montross asked, his voice filled with disgust. 

“Montross, does it matter?” Jango stepped in. “He finished the job and was paid.” 

“It does matter, if he doesn’t do things honorably he dishonors our clan, and we will eventually lose credibility.” Montross argued. 

“I think you’re giving me far too much credit my friend.” Ben crossed his legs as he spoke. “So I scare some measly business executive...so what. These people will always need power and therefore will always need someone standing in their way killed.” He picked up his mug, disappointment on his face when he discovered it was empty. “This way, when they come crawling back to us we will have a reputation for not taking their Shavit.” 

Montross seemed ready to argue when Jaster stepped in. “Enough of this, my aliit is all home and that calls for a celebration.” He smiled at the two young men. “I see you already started without me.” 

“We just needed a head start before you drink us under the table Jaster.” Ben mused. 

Jaster affectionately tugged on the thin braid behind Ben’s ear. “Damn right boy.” 

*****

“I don’t understand.” Anakin Skywalker admitted to a kneeling Qui-Gon Jinn.

The Jedi Master smiled warmly. “With time and training Ani, you will.” 

He rose to his feet and placed a hand on the boy’s back, directing him to the ship. It was then that he noticed a young woman approaching, dressed in Jedi attire. He inwardly sighed, he had travel companions on several missions over the past twelve years, but he hadn’t been responsible for a Padawan since...he couldn’t even think of the boy’s name. 

“Master Jinn,” The young woman bowed. “It’s a great honor to be working with you.” 

He offered her a warm smile, though it never reached his eyes. “Well I have heard a great deal about you Padawan Tachi from your Master.” 

“All good things I hope.” She quipped and Qui-Gon was startled by her willingness to joke with a Jedi Master, most Padawans would be too afraid to even attempt. 

“Mostly,” His chuckle was genuine. “Rumor has it that you’ll be knighted soon. One of the youngest Knights in the order.” 

Siri found herself blushing a little, but kept her composure. “I still have much to learn. Which is why I’m here, I hope to learn much from you Master.” 

Qui-Gon felt an odd twisting in his gut as she called him Master, he shook it off. “We are almost ready to leave, so…” 

Siri sensed his uneasiness with being in charge of her. “Would you like me to check in with the flight crew and ensure we’re all set for the journey?” 

“Yes, that would be very helpful.” Qui-Gon had forgotten what it was like to have a Padawan responsible for the mundane details of a mission. “Thank you Padawan.” 

Siri bowed and headed towards the ship, she was stopped when she heard Qui-Gon speak again. 

“You shouldn’t refer to me as Master.” He said quietly and she turned around to look at him curiously. “I technically haven’t earned that status.” Siri stared at him, uneasy and confused. “Knight Jinn is fine, or better yet, just Qui-Gon.” 

The blonde young woman was taken aback, she had of course been briefed by her Master to expect the unexpected when it came to the renowned Maverick Jedi, but this still caught her off guard. He was responsible for her training on this mission, it was her duty to refer to him as Master out of respect, it would be against protocol to call him anything but that.  
She looked into his sorrowful eyes and knew for once in her life she’d make an exception and break protocol. “Of course, Knight Jinn.” 

“How ‘bout we just stick with Qui-Gon?” The older Jedi softened his features for the girl. 

The informality made her really uncomfortable, but she knew learning to adapt was something she struggled with and why she had been sent on a mission with Qui-Gon in the first place. “Yes, Qui-Gon.” She finally answered with an uneasy smile. 

“Now, get on board.” Qui-Gon commanded and the Padawan bowed again and ran up the ramp. 

Qui-Gon sighed and then felt a familiar presence approaching from behind. He turned to see the young Queen of Naboo and her entourage heading his way. He bowed when they were within range. “Your Majesty, it’s an honor to continue to serve and protect you.” 

The young monarch looked up at the Jedi behind her white mask of makeup, the fear in her heart lifted slightly knowing he’d be there by her side. “I welcome your help, Senator Palpatine fears the Federation means to destroy me.” 

“I can assure you I will not allow that to happen.” Qui-Gon stated in a confident tone, despite the Force screaming at him with a warning he could not decipher. 

“Come on R2,” Anakin exclaimed, following the group up the ramp.

*****

Jaster Mereel walked out into the pre-dawn air. He took a deep breath and enjoyed the crispness of the new day. It was then that he noticed the familiar figure of a young man exercising within a grove of trees. The old warrior watched with adoration as the young, agile hunter fought off six probe droids using only a vibroblade. Jaster shook his head, he had been the leader of the True Mandalorians for several years before he found “Ben” stranded alone on a forgotten world. He had no idea that taking the boy in as was Mandalorian custom that he would grow up to be the perfect soldier. 

In his heart Jaster knew that Ben had skills that set him above the other warriors in his clan, even above himself, Montross and Jango. He was no fool, he had figured out the truth behind Ben's abilities early on, but he knew this was a better alternative than the life of a Jedi. It meant he could grow up with a family, and the child had grown into a man that Jaster had great plans for. He was grooming him to one day take over as Mand’alore, the true leader who could wield the dark saber and bring the people together. Montross and many of his other men thought him mad for thinking a foundling not born of true Mandalorian stock could ever lay claim to the throne of Mandalore, but Jaster knew in his heart it would be either Ben or Jango to take up the mantle. 

Then came Galidraan, and the subsequent destruction of his people. A terrible battle at the end of a bloody civil war, where the new Mandalorians sided with the cursed Jedi Order to put a stop to the fighting once and for all. 

It was only three years after Ben had joined them, he was far too young to do much, but it didn’t save him from witnessing the atrocities that befell his people. Jaster had given him the important task of kidnapping the soon to be Duchess of the New Mandalorians, but much to Jaster’s dismay he realized almost too late that he shouldn’t have let a hormonal teenage boy spend time with a beautiful girl. He had almost lost Ben to the girl’s idealism, but luckily the boy’s dedication was stronger than most his age. 

Now they were exiled from Manadlore, forced to live as refugees, once a strong clan of warriors were now living as Bounty Hunters. Jaster knew they had little choice in the matter, killing others so that they could have the money to survive never sat well with Ben. But, ever dutiful the young man and perfect soldier took jobs with little complaint, he would never abandon his family.

“I still don’t understand your need to perfect your techniques with a blade.” Jaster exclaimed after a moment. “You can do far more damage with a blaster.” 

Ben turned to face the older man. “I know, I just have always found a blade much more to my liking. It’s not as clumsy or random as a blaster.” 

“There is nothing random or clumsy about a blaster in your hands.” Jaster chuckled, it was an old argument between Ben and Jango. “Though I will admit, you do have great skill with a blade.” 

Ben tried to hide the smile on his face, he always felt special when he received praise from Jaster. The older man watched quietly for a moment as Ben began cleaning up destroyed probe droids, knowing the young man would be able to fix them for future training. 

“I know you’ve only just returned, but I have received word of another job that requires your special talents.” Jaster finally stated. 

Ben nodded, but looked disappointed. “What about Jango or Montross?”

“I need Montross here, we’re planning a possible new strategy to reclaim Mandalore.” Jaster explained, ignoring the look of concern on Ben’s face. “And Jango is meeting a man on one of the moons of Bogdon about a big job.” He moved towards the younger man. “Plus, I can’t trust them with this.” 

“What’s the job?” Ben placed the droids away and turned back to face Jaster. 

“The Viceroy of the Trade Federation has need of someone to remove the Queen of Naboo.” Jaster explained. 

“What do you need me for, that seems pretty straightforward.” Ben crossed his arms over his chest. 

“They said that she will be under the protection of the Jedi.” Jaster came out and said it and Ben tried to hide the disgust on his face. “You know you are the only one who has actually been able to come out alive standing against a Jedi.” 

“I got lucky, that Jedi almost killed me as well.” Ben admitted. “I don’t know Jaster, I don’t have a good feeling about this, something feels...off.” 

“There is a lot of money involved here Ben, the Trade Federation has powerful, rich allies.” Jaster grabbed Ben by the shoulders. “And wouldn’t you want a chance to strike a blow to the Jedi?”

Ben contemplated everything for a moment, all of his instincts screaming at him not to go. He finally met Jaster’s gaze and nodded. “I will see you when I return from Naboo.” 

“Ner Ad.” Jaster softly stated with pride, bringing the younger man’s forehead to his. 

*****  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando’a translations (according to an online translator):  
> Naak = Peace  
> Vod = Brother  
> Haar’chak = Damn it  
> Ner = My  
> Du’kut = idiot (idiotic)  
> Ad = Son  
> Buir = Father  
> Aliit = Family  
> Ner Ad = My Son
> 
> So, A LOT has been updated to Manalorian backstory, culture, etc. since I first wrote this story in 2004. I am trying really hard to make it all fit, but you’ll have to forgive me as I will be taking some liberties (this is an AU after all). One of the biggest liberties I’m taking is the battle of Galidraan which technically would’ve taken place around the same time they found “Ben”, however I wanted to give a reason for Ben to have met (and had a romantic relationship with) Satine so I pushed the battle back by a few years and I have also had Jaster survive. Otherwise I’m going to try REALLY hard to keep things within the timeline we know from existing canon. 
> 
> The name of the Orbak is in memory of a horse that I loved years ago, I used to work at Medieval Times (a dinner show with knights jousting for those who are unfamiliar) and Childon was my favorite horse there. He had been retired and then passed away a couple of years ago from old age so I wanted to keep the name the same from my old story in honor of him. 
> 
> As for my Original Character I wanted to imply that she might just end up being our favorite badass Armorer from THE MANDALORIAN, I felt like if Jango were to fall in love it’d be with a woman like that!
> 
> Yes, I also made Dooku Bruck Chun's Master - I figured if Bruck had remained a Jedi he needed a Master and who better than one slipping to the dark side??
> 
> Please have patience with me as I try to post updates weekly, I have to retype what I wrote originally (can’t copy/paste from ff.net) and then do a rewrite and add in new elements so it’s a bit more of a process than I originally thought it was going to be. But, I hope the story has peaked your interest!! 
> 
> Thank you for all your reviews, please keep them coming!!!


	3. Battle of Naboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben pulled out a blaster and placed it against Gunray’s temple. “A Sith? You really expect me to believe in an old Jedi legend that was made up in order to scare children? Next you’ll be telling me a coven of Dathomir witches is going to fly through that window any moment.” 
> 
> “It’s true, I swear to you.” Nute Gunray pleaded, his eyes frantic. “He went to the hanger to find the Queen, you can see for yourself.” 
> 
> Ben roughly tossed the cowering business man to the floor. “Just have my payment ready, I’m not about to have some wacko pretending to be a Sith take my bounty.”

**Chapter 2 - Battle of Naboo**

“Jar Jar’s on his way to the Gungan city Qui-Gon.” Siri Tachi softly stated as she walked up behind the older Jedi. She noticed his eyes were closed and she could sense him immersing himself within the Living Force. A part of her hated disturbing him. “Do you think the Queen’s idea will work?” 

“The Gungan’s will not be easily swayed.” Qui-Gon replied, his eyes still closed. “And we cannot use our power to help her.” He finally broke his trance and looked at the young woman. 

She nodded in understanding, it wasn’t a full out command, but an order nonetheless. The two Jedi sat in awkward silence for a moment before Siri cleared her throat and spoke. “I’m sorry if I offended you when I called you Master before, I honestly thought you...I mean, I didn’t know.” 

Qui-Gon looked down at the Padawan and offered a small smile. “You’re not to blame Padawan Tachi, and I understand the confusion. Technically speaking I have been given the title of Jedi Master, so for what it’s worth you weren’t really in the wrong.” He sighed when he noticed the confused look on her face. “It is a little known fact that after my second apprentice left the order I renounced my title. I felt I didn’t deserve it…” He closed his eyes, clearly wrestling with unpleasant memories. “I had hoped that I would earn my title again in training my third apprentice, and when that obviously didn’t happen I just found I couldn’t accept the title anymore.” 

“I understand.” Siri said, though she struggled to really comprehend what he meant. She couldn’t imagine working so hard for something only to push it aside due to personal feelings. To the Senior Padawan that screamed of attachment. 

Qui-Gon offered a smile that never made it up to his eyes and he then turned his attention back to the lush landscape. Siri stood behind him in silence, biting her bottom lip, unsure if she should continue their conversation or not. 

“If it helps Qui-Gon, there are still many Padawans who wish they could’ve been your apprentice.” She attempted to help him feel better. “Even after what happened to Obi…” she stopped herself suddenly, worried she had crossed a secret line in the sand. 

“Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon finished for her. “It’s alright, you can say his name in my presence. I won’t break.” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to…” She wasn’t sure what to say next, she sighed to herself, Bant kept telling her she was not very good at comforting people. “It’s just no one ever mentions him,” 

“Ever?” Qui-Gon cut her off from continuing. 

She shook her head. “No, honestly he’s become a sort of ghost story...something older initiates use to scare the crechlings.” 

The older Jedi thought about this for a moment, disturbed at the idea that his lost Padawan was used to make others feel unsafe. He then turned to look at Siri. “What about his friends? I know he had friends.”

Siri found she couldn’t look him in the eyes, she slowly shook her head. “I’m pretty sure they have done the same thing as you…” She finally looked up at him. “They just try to keep busy in order to forget the loss.” 

Qui-Gon was struck that this Padawan who didn’t really know him well would be willing to say something so personal, and it fascinated him that she had been able to sense what he had been doing all of these years. She was incredibly perceptive, even by Jedi standards. 

“You remind me of someone,” He smiled warmly at the girl. “I can certainly tell who trained you.” 

Siri turned away, she could feel herself blushing and she hated that. “Well, Master Gallia is an excellent teacher.” 

He placed a hand on her shoulder. “An excellent teacher is not the only thing that makes an excellent Jedi Knight.” 

*****

“You’re late.” Viceroy Nute Gunray stated, shaking a long finger angrily towards a man dressed in silver and blue armor. “The battle has been brought to our doorsteps because you weren’t there to take out the Queen.” 

“Need I remind you that you have implemented a planetary blockade and even with your clearance codes it isn’t easy to get through?” Ben answered in a menacing voice. “Don’t worry your elongated head, I will handle your nuisance of a Queen.” 

Gunray scoffed. “Too little, too late bounty hunter. Someone else has stepped in, you can go running back to Jaster and tell him your services are no longer needed.” 

Ben grabbed the Neimoidian by his velvet robe, Gunray cowered in fear as he stared up into the reflective helmet. “You went behind our backs and hired someone else?” 

Nute Gunray felt his knees shaking. “It’s not like that, the Trade Federation would never go against Jaster, it’s the Sith - they sent reinforcements!” 

Ben pulled out a blaster and placed it against Gunray’s temple. “A Sith? You really expect me to believe in an old Jedi legend that was made up in order to scare children? Next you’ll be telling me a coven of Dathomir witches is going to fly through that window any moment.” 

“It’s true, I swear to you.” Nute Gunray pleaded, his eyes frantic. “He went to the hanger to find the Queen, you can see for yourself.” 

Ben roughly tossed the cowering business man to the floor. “Just have my payment ready, I’m not about to have some wacko pretending to be a Sith take my bounty.” 

With those words the bounty hunter turned on his jetpack and crashed out the large throne room window and headed towards the hanger. 

*****

Siri Tachi used the Force to brace herself for the impact as she fell to a platform that was a couple of stories below the one she had previously been occupying. She adjusted her body midair and landed with a bone crunching thud, her left shoulder took the brunt of the landing which sent searing pain through her entire body. She rolled and almost continued her plummet, but she was able to grab onto the edge of the platform at the last second. 

She glanced back up at the skirmish and watched as Qui-Gon Jinn elbowed the dark warrior, knocking him on a platform not as far down as Siri’s. The Jedi Knight followed him, blocking a series of blows from the red and black Zabrak. Siri clung to the edge, attempting to catch her breath, praying to the Force that Qui-Gon would be able to hold his own against their adversary, she couldn’t live with herself if her miscalculation was the reason the Order lost one of their finest warriors and diplomats. 

She quickly pulled herself onto the platform, grabbed her saber and watched as Qui-Gon pushed their opponent towards a series of ray shield walls. She closed her eyes briefly and summoned all the strength she could in the Force and propelled herself up to their catwalk. As soon as her boots hit the durasteel she ignited her lightsaber and ran as fast as she could to join the battle, but found herself skidding to a halt as one of the laser walls rose up in front of her, separating her from Qui-Gon and the supposed Sith. She then realized that both the other Jedi and the dark figure were also separated by similar walls. 

Qui-Gon looked at the Zabrak warrior, sensing the hatred in his eyes. The Jedi then knelt down and took a meditative stance, he closed his eyes and summoned the Force around him. The Sith extinguished his duel blades and began to pace in front of the serene Master. Siri was the last to power down her weapon and she watched in quiet awe as Qui-Gon Jinn sat in perfect calm, she could feel the Living Force being drawn to him, helping him steady his nerves. Siri knew that in the heat of battle there was no way she would be able to stop and meditate, she suddenly realized how much she still had to learn. 

The three Force users could sense the time was approaching and the walls would begin to cycle down. Siri knew she would have to put on an amazing burst of speed to even attempt to reach the battle before the shields rose again. She ignited her saber mere seconds before the first wall came down and Qui-Gon was on his feet and about to engage in battle once more when he noticed the tattooed warrior was already defending himself against an onslaught of blaster fire. 

The Jedi Master stopped, his green blade held at his side as he watched in disbelief as what looked like a Mandalorian warrior took on the Sith. As he watched a strange yet oddly familiar sensation rushed over Qui-Gon. He sensed a presence he had not felt in twelve years and it confused him. It was at that moment that Siri caught up to Qui-Gon and both watched the strange turn of events from behind the last red energy wall. 

Siri glanced up at the older Jedi. “Is this one of the Naboo soldiers?” 

“I’m not sure who or what he is…” Qui-Gon closed his eyes, searching the disturbance he felt in the Force. 

Darth Maul bared his pointed teeth as he blocked another series of blaster bolts, he then expertly flipped over a flame thrower and landed on the other side of the Mandalorian and he gestured in a cocky manner for the intruder to do his worst. The assassin flew high above the floor, taunting the angry Sith and continued to shoot him with precision. Darth Maul twirled his double bladed saber over his head and with his empty hand called upon the Force to pull a pipe off the wall, causing a cloud of steam to pour into the chamber. Siri and Qui-Gon strained to see through the thick fog, having to use the Force more than their eyes to watch the horned creature throw the steel pipe at his opponent. The bounty hunter tried to move out of the way, but the edge of the pipe caught his jetpack and caused him to tumble to the ground. 

Ben rose to his feet and quickly discarded his broken pack. He then strained to see the dark figure through his helmet, realizing the thermal imaging had been damaged in his fall and now the visor was beginning to fog up with the heat of the steam. He inwardly sighed and though it was against the rules of the Mandalorian warriors he pulled off his helmet. He then focused all of his energy to try and find his prey who had obviously escaped to the dark corners of the room. The two usually aggressive men didn’t know how to proceed, both knew they were up against something they hadn’t faced before. 

The bounty hunter felt a strange chill run down his spine as if it were a warning and he turned just in time to duck under the same steel pipe being hurled towards his head. He rolled and popped back up, firing his twin blasters blindly into the mist and a red glow deflected them straight back at him. Ben dodged out of the way just in time to almost fall into the large pit in the center of the room, he caught himself on the edge right as he felt a searing pain as a lightsaber grazed across his chest. Ben cried out and stumbled backwards, giving Darth Maul and opening to lunge forward and drive the bounty hunter back towards the melting pit. 

Qui-Gon and Siri raced into the chamber, still unsure if they should intervene. Ben glanced over at them and in fleeting thought wished he had one of their weapons in his hand to at least give him a fighting chance against the Sith. Suddenly without warning Qui-Gon’s lightsaber shook from its position on his belt and then flew across the room and into the waiting hand of the surprised bounty hunter. The surge through the Force surprised all three of the other occupants in the room and Ben used the distraction to flip over the Zabrak and take a powerful swing at the Sith’s midsection. 

Darth Maul gasped and had a look of surprise on his face as the blade sliced through his torso, the Sith stumbled slightly and then tumbled over the edge of the pit, the two halves of his body separating on the way down. 

Ben slowly turned around, still holding the lightsaber in his right hand, his breathing had become difficult and his movements sluggish. He stared down the two Jedi, knowing he didn’t have the strength to take both of them on. He realized his only hope was to retreat and treat his injuries, but before he could do much of anything his vision began to blur and he stumbled. 

The fog from the broken pipe finally began to dissipate and the winner of the duel emerged. Qui-Gon and Siri were both surprised to see the armored bounty hunter still standing, lightsaber gripped tightly in his hand. Siri held her saber out in a defensive manner, ready to defend herself and Qui-Gon against this new foe, she took a step forward and the taller Jedi placed a powerful hand on her shoulder, halting her. 

“Qui-Gon, what is it?” She asked, never taking her eyes off of the bounty hunter. 

The older Jedi stared at the assassin who had defeated the Sith, the man now holding his very lightsaber in his hand and something stirred within Qui-Gon, forming a ball of lead in the pit of his stomach. 

“...It can’t be,” his voice was barely a whisper. He took a step towards the younger man, his hands outstretched to show he meant no harm. “By the Force, it cannot be.” 

Siri watched in curiosity as the Jedi Master slowly and cautiously approached the Mandalorian, her eyes then moved back to look at the assassin, trying to understand what Qui-Gon was seeing within the Force. She took a step towards Qui-Gon, ready to guard him should he need it when the bounty hunter collapsed in a heap on the ground. 

Qui-Gon rushed to the Manalorian’s side, kneeling in one swift movement. He reached out and felt for a pulse, it was there but barely. The blonde Jedi knelt on the other side of the assassin and looked at the gash that had penetrated the Beskar chestplate, she knew had he not been wearing the legendary armor he’d already be dead, as it was the gash was nasty and deep. 

She looked up at Qui-Gon and noticed his midnight blue eyes were frantically studying the deathly sill face of the assassin. Siri was unsure what to do, she knew their mission was to protect the Queen, it was imperative to regroup with them, but something told her Qui-Gon would not budge. She was scared, she had never seen a Jedi Master so unnerved before. 

“Qui-Gon,” she ventured. “We need to get back to the Queen.” 

He shook his head, gently laying a large hand over the dying man’s forehead. “Find a medic.” His voice was so small, so unlike the man she had just been in a battle with. 

“Qui-Gon, the mission.” She tried again. 

He looked up at her with raw anger in his eyes and it caused her to flinch. “Medic. Now.” 

Without another word she nodded and ran back through the red laster wall, leaving Qui-Gon alone with the bounty hunter. The Jedi looked down at the face and despite the years that had passed he knew without a doubt this was his former apprentice, he’d recognize the dimpled chin and mole on his cheek anywhere. But what truly gave the identity away was the waist-length pleated hair that hung behind the man’s right ear. 

Qui-Gon gently reached out and wrapped the thin auburn braid around his fingers, he could feel his heart in this throat. 

“Obi-Wan, what has happened to you?” 

*****

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Sorry this chapter was a bit shorter, it was a bridge chapter to get into our main story. As always I welcome any and all reviews and comments!!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	4. Rude Awakenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There is no doubt in my mind my Master.” Qui-Gon answered, folding his arms across his chest. “It is Obi-Wan, I would swear on my position as a Jedi.” 
> 
> “We searched the entire planet and several of the surrounding systems. How could a child survive without any memories?” Mace Windu stepped forward. “Even with the Force it would be near impossible.” 
> 
> “Impossible nothing is with the Force.” Yoda reminded the surrounding Jedi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess for now I just need to come to terms that these chapters are a bit shorter than I'm used to writing, but they just end in the perfect place where I wrote them previously. I'd imagine they'll get longer once I'm past what I had originally written. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 3 - Rude Awakenings**

Nine year old Anakin Skywalker fidgeted again for the umpteenth time since he had returned his borrowed starship to the hangar on Naboo. He continued to wait inside the cockpit despite the urging of the other pilots who wanted to celebrate him destroying the droid control ship. Anakin was trying to impress the Jedi, and Master Qui-Gon Jinn had commanded him to stay in the cockpit, so in the cockpit he planned to remain until told otherwise. An hour had gone by and still the boy waited, but his patience was wearing thin and he found himself finding things on the control panel that needed repairing to pass the time. 

The blue and silver domed Astromech droid let out a series of whistles and beeps at him after another moment and the sandy blonde haired boy shook his head. 

“No R2, I can’t leave.” He tried to explain. “I’m supposed to be a Jedi and Qui-Gon is going to be my master, so I have to listen to him.” 

R2D2 moaned in understanding, swiveling his head to look around the hangar. Anakin shifted his weight again in the pilot’s seat and then peered over the lip of the cockpit as he heard the sound of footsteps rushing into the large room. He smiled as he watched Queen Padme Amidala and her small group of guards running towards the power generator where the Jedi had disappeared to. 

Anakin jumped to his feet and waved his arms. “Hey!” 

“Ani, are you alright?” Padme asked with genuine concern. 

“Mister Qui-Gon told me to stay in the cockpit, I didn’t mean for the ship to go up into space...honest.” He tried to explain. “But I guess it was lucky I did because I blew it up Padme…”

Captain Panaka next to the Queen raised an eyebrow and Anakin quickly added. “Queen Amidala.” He relaxed when he saw Padme’s smile. “I blew up the droid ship.” 

“That was you?” The Captain asked in a mixture of horror and awe. 

The young boy nodded enthusiastically and smacked his hand on the side of the ship. “Boom!” 

Despite everything that she had been through and witnessed in the last few days the fourteen year old monarch found herself laughing at the former slave’s explanation. “And you’re still remaining in the cockpit now because Master Jinn told you to?” 

“Yup.” 

“So, you haven’t seen the Jedi come back yet?” She asked, glancing towards the double door where she had last seen the nightmare fuel that was the dark cloaked figure. 

“Nope.” Anakin shook his head wildly. 

Padme felt her stomach drop at the news, she turned towards her small entourage to command them to move into the power generator when the sound of boots clicking hurriedly along the catwalk drew their attention. They all raised their weapons and Anakin ducked beneath the lip of the cockpit until a familiar figure dressed in beige and brown came screeching to a halt in front of them. 

“Padawan Tachi!” The Queen called out and ran towards the young Jedi. 

“We need a medic,” Siri exclaimed, almost out of breath. “In the core generator room.” 

Anakin felt his heart thump against his chest and Padme felt her body tense. “...Master Jinn?”

The blonde Jedi continued to attempt breath control and shook her head. “Master Jinn is fine, we need a medic for…” she suddenly stopped and looked at the group surrounding her. She then realized she had no explanation for the injured warrior laying on the floor of the generator. “But, there is a man down, he needs a medic...hurry!” 

Padme noticed the urgency in her voice and turned to Captain Panaka. “Go with Padawan Tachi and take Healer Quiin with you to the core chamber. I will continue to search for survivors.” 

Panaka tilted his head at the young Queen. “Milady, I don’t think it wise for me to leave your side.” His voice was almost a whisper. “You heard the Viceroy state that there was a bounty hunter somewhere loose in the palace looking for you.” 

“There was a bounty hunter?” Siri snapped to attention as she overheard the conversation. 

“He was hired by the Trade Federation, a Mandalorian they said.” Panaka explained. 

Siri glanced over her shoulder towards the generator room. “I believe we may already have him in custody.” 

“Your highness, I would feel much better if you would please go back to the throne room with Sabe.” Panaka urged. 

Padme looked at the exhaustion and worry in her Captain’s eyes, she slowly nodded in agreement. “You’re right Captain, there is still much I can do from there.” She then turned towards Anakin. “Ani, will you escort me please?” 

Anakin found himself really wanting to take her hand, more than anything in the entire galaxy, but he was worried it might be used against him to not become a Jedi if he didn’t stay where Qui-Gon had told him. Siri seemed to be able to detect his confusion within the Force and decided to try and help the poor kid out. 

“Oh, Anakin I forgot to mention. Qui-Gon told me to ask if you would please stay with the Queen and make sure she’s protected. Do you think you can do that?”

“Tell him I won’t fail!” Anakin did his best to look like a serious Jedi and quickly followed after Padme. 

*****

Hours later Qui-Gon Jinn took a deep and steadying breath as he entered the sterile hospital room. Like everything on Naboo the room was full of beauty despite the tell-tale signs of being a medical facility. Intricate carvings decorated the ceiling and the windows were arched, allowing the sun to warm the space. But, other than those unique details it was still a stark white room filled with ominous beeping of machines hooked up to patients to read their vital signs. The Jedi was no stranger to hospital wings, but it didn’t mean he enjoyed them, and this time so much more made his steps uneasy as he approached the prone figure in the bed. 

He felt his palms begin to sweat as his eyes washed over the face that still haunted his dreams, though a much older version of it. The copper hair was cropped short, almost like a Padawan cut which somehow added to the remaining boyishness of his features. His heart and his mind continued to be at odds with one another as he struggled not to bring the missing child into his arms (no, not a child anymore he had to remind his aching heart). 

He slowly lowered himself to a chair beside the bed and gently reached out to touch the long braid hanging behind the young man’s ear. It obviously didn’t have any of the usual Padawan beads or thread woven into it, even the yellow bands Qui-Gon had wrapped into it back when the he had taken the boy as his apprentice were long gone, but he had maintained the braid after all these years, allowing it to grow as he did. 

Qui-Gon then curled his fingers tighter around the object in his left hand, something that confirmed to Qui-Gon without a shadow of a doubt the man in front of him was his missing Padawan. He rubbed his thumb over the smooth surface of the small stone and he felt the Force hum softly. His thoughts drifted to the last time he had seen the riverstone. 

_ “Perhaps I’m distracted by something more personal, Master.” The young apprentice looked up at his new Master, a strange longing in his eyes.  _

_ A gleam of amusement suddenly lit Qui-Gon’s eyes. “Ah. A birthday, perhaps?” Obi-Wan nodded, a grin escaping. “You would be expecting your gift then.”  _

_ Qui-Gon hated to admit that he had forgotten the boy’s milestone, they had been so preoccupied by their previous missions and Xanatos’ revenge plots that the Jedi Master hadn’t kept track of the days. He realized it was the first of many things he’d need to make up to the boy. A thought suddenly came to him and he reached into his tunic pocket, pulling out a small object.  _

_ The Jedi Master happily placed the beloved stone into the small palm of his Padawan. “I found it years ago, when I was no older than you are now.”  _

_ He watched in happy anticipation as his apprentice inspected the stone. It was then that he realized the boy was being polite in his excitement over what was nothing more than a rock. It suddenly dawned on Qui-Gon that not everyone is as attuned to the Living Force as he was and therefore not as excited for plants and rocks and other things found in nature.  _

_ “I found it in the River of Light on my home planet.” He tried to make the stone sound more impressive than it looked.  _

_ He suddenly worried that it might have been better to just promise a gift upon their return to the temple instead of giving something that while sentimental to him was nothing more than a piece of stone to his apprentice.  _

_ It was then that a pair of large blue/grey eyes met his and Qui-Gon could see the gratefulness in the gesture even though the boy was still disappointed in the gift. Another Jedi-like moment the boy surprised his new Master with and Qui-Gon continued to wonder why any of them had doubted this boy’s Jedi path.  _

_ “Thank you, Master. I will treasure it.”  _

The river stone had been found inside a pocket on the bounty hunter’s belt. Despite not retaining his memories the boy had kept the gift for over twelve years. Qui-Gon had to believe that he didn’t retain his memories, otherwise why hadn’t Obi-Wan tried to come home? By the looks of his armor he had been found by the Mandalorians, not unheard of as children were sacred in their culture and they often adopted lost ones whom they called Foundlings. Was his apprentice one of these Foundlings, had he been raised in the warrior traditions of the Mandalorians? Were his gifts within the Force used to kill innocent people?

He closed his eyes tightly as he replayed the conversation he had with Siri only moments ago. She had explained to him that this warrior was not really their savior, but was hired by the Trade Federation to exterminate the Queen of Naboo. According to the Senior Padawan she had gone to the now imprisoned Viceroy and he confessed to hiring the bounty hunter to remove the problem of Padme Amidala, however the young assassin had gone after the Sith first because he didn’t want the competition for his bounty. 

Qui-Gon’s first instincts had been to grow defensive at the accusations towards his former Padawan, but then he became overwhelmed by sorrow and grief at the realization that his Obi-Wan had truly become what he had feared. The Jedi Master looked down at the bounty hunter and shook his head angrily. 

“I have always done your bidding.” He spoke out loud to the Force. “But, I struggle to understand why you bring these brilliant students into my life only to have them fall…” his thoughts turned back to Xanatos who had years ago committed suicide instead of going to prison, claiming it to be a final revenge on Qui-Gon. 

But Obi-Wan’s fall had been different, it had not been the boy’s choice to turn away from the path of light. And to Qui-Gon there was something even more tragic in that, knowing it was the will of the Force, the very thing he put all his faith into that caused such suffering to someone so innocent. A dark part of him wondered if it would’ve been kinder if the child had died and returned to the loving embrace of the Force, but Qui-Gon couldn’t linger on that thought because his heart had been so overjoyed in seeing Kenobi again. He knew there was a reason the Force allowed this to happen, and he vowed in that silent hospital room that he would do everything he could to help this young man. 

“Obi-Wan, my Obi-Wan I’m so sorry…” his voice was raw with emotion. “Please forgive your old Master for losing hope in finding you, I knew you were too strong in the Force to call off the search and yet I left you alone. I am here now my boy…” His voice cracked. “You’ve come home to me.” He reached out and placed a large hand over the sleeping twenty five year old’s forehead, sending comfort through the Force. 

Siri Tachi quietly slipped into the room, not wanting to disturb the Jedi Master and the man he claimed to be his long lost apprentice. She hadn’t recognized the bounty hunter when they first came in contact with him, but then again she never really knew Obi-Wan Kenobi that well so she realized she probably wasn’t the best judge on his true identity. She decided to give the grieving Master another moment before venturing to speak. 

“Qui-Gon, I’m sorry to disturb you.” She stated after the moment had passed. “I just received word from my Master, she said that the Council has arrived on Naboo.” Qui-Gon slowly nodded, never taking his eyes off the still form in the bed. Siri shifted uncomfortably before she continued. “They are very interested to hear our interactions with the Sith, and to hear more about our…” She hesitated. “Findings.” 

She noticed the Jedi Master still would not move from his perch at the side of the bed. She bit her bottom lip and moved closer to him, taking the chance and reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder. Her face softened as she saw the two exhausted eyes looking up at her. 

“I don’t want him to wake up alone.” Qui-Gon said, his voice almost a whisper.

Siri nodded and squeezed his shoulder. “I can stay with him.” 

“You don’t have to do that Padawan Tachi, it is not your responsibility.” Qui-Gon argued. 

“I know, but I oddly feel like I owe it to him.” She answered. “You really should rest before you face the Council.” 

Qui-Gon reached up and patted her hand that remained on his shoulder. “You really will make a fine Jedi Knight Siri, thank you.” 

The Jedi Master stood and then placed the riverstone on the bedside table. He took a moment to run a hand through his former Padawan’s hair before reluctantly leaving Siri alone with him. 

*****

“So certain are you?” Jedi Master Yoda asked as he paced the polished floor in the Naboo throne room, surrounded by Qui-Gon Jinn, Mace Windu and Adi Gallia who stood in a semi circle around the small Grandmaster of the Jedi Order.

“There is no doubt in my mind my Master.” Qui-Gon answered, folding his arms across his chest. “It is Obi-Wan, I would swear on my position as a Jedi.” 

“We searched the entire planet and several of the surrounding systems. How could a child survive without any memories?” Mace Windu stepped forward. “Even with the Force it would be near impossible.” 

“Impossible nothing is with the Force.” Yoda reminded the surrounding Jedi. 

“Siri said she recognized the armor he was wearing.” Adi interjected. “She said it looked like the armor of the Mandalorians.” She was careful with her next words. “It is likely they took him in as a Foundling.” 

A hush fell over the four Jedi before Mace ventured to speak. “He may have been on Galidraan.” He said somberly. 

The Jedi found it difficult to look at one another, the massacre on Galidraan had become a black mark in the history of the Jedi and caused great tension between members of the Order. Qui-Gon sighed, the fact that his own Master had participated in the slaughter of Manadlorians had caused a rift in their relationship and he hadn’t spoken to Dooku since. He couldn’t imagine his boy partaking in that battle. 

“Galidraan happened shortly after Obi-Wan disappeared. Hopefully he was spared seeing that bloodshed.” Qui-Gon’s voice was hopeful. 

“Even if he wasn’t in that battle it’s very unlikely he’d trust the Jedi if he had been raised as a Mandalorian.” Adi admitted.

“He still has his Padawan braid, and not only that he has maintained the braid all these years, that has to count for something.” Qui-Gon argued. “The Force brought him back to us, there must be a purpose.” 

The Council members glanced at one another and Mace Windu inhaled softly before he spoke. “Qui, I know you have wanted Obi-Wan back since the day he was lost…”

“Abandoned.” Qui-Gon corrected him sharply. 

“Regardless my friend,” Mace gently continued. “You need to understand that the man lying in that bed is not Obi-Wan Kenobi as you remember him.” 

Qui-Gon shook his head definitely. “Mace…”

“No Qui-Gon, Master Windu is right.” Adi Gallia stepped forward, placing a hand on the taller Jedi’s arm. “You cannot expect that he will just suddenly remember his past because he was brought back to you.” She looked him into his midnight blue eyes in sympathy. “Even you couldn’t be that audacious.” 

Qui-Gon closed his eyes and tried to release his anxieties into the Force. “He defeated a Sith.” He opened his eyes and looked directly at Mace and then Adi. “Even without his Jedi training he managed to take down a Sith Lord.” 

“And that is incredibly impressive,” Mace spoke carefully. “But, he was here as a hired assassin to murder an innocent child. We have no idea how many other terrible things he’s used the Force to accomplish in his life thus far.” 

“You’re condemning him before you know anything about what has happened to him.” Qui-Gon growled. 

“No, Qui-Gon.” Adi softly shook her head. “We are trying to remind you that he is not the boy who tried to sacrifice his own life to save those people on Bandomeer. We don’t want you to get your hopes too high.” 

The towering Jedi Master shook his head. “I’m not a child Adi, I know technically speaking he will be a different person than he was, but with time and training…”

“Qui, for Force sake…” Adi pinched the bridge of her nose and attempted to take a calming breath. “Let’s for a moment just imagine that you achieve your heart’s desire and he somehow remembers you and remembers he was a Jedi, then what?” She softened her features as she looked up at him. “He’s far too old to restart his training.” 

“And then there is that other small request of yours that has yet to be answered.” Mace Windu interjected and Qui-Gon quirked an eyebrow as he looked over at him. “The Council has decided to grant you permission to train Skywalker.” 

Qui-Gon felt shock resonate through his body, followed by tremendous guilt. He had almost completely forgotten about the boy he rescued from Tatooine. “You’re serious, he’s to be trained?”

“He proved he is incredibly powerful in the Force and while it wasn’t unanimous the Council voted and agreed with you.” Adi answered for Mace. “The boy needs to be trained.” 

“I...I can’t,” Qui-Gon’s voice trembled.

“Qui, you must.” Adi placed a soft hand on his shoulder. “Anakin is the future, you must not live in the past.” 

“Clouded the future is, by the dark side.” Yoda’s voice seemed to cut through the argument. 

The three taller Jedi glanced down at the ancient Master in various levels of concern and confusion. Yoda was leaning on his walking stick with his eyes closed. 

“See this bounty hunter for myself I must.” He finally opened his eyes and then turned to exit the room. 

*****

His eyelids felt like lead weights and his entire body ached, but he forced himself back to consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking furiously as he tried to make sense of the world around him. He then noticed a blurry, slender form sitting in the chair beside him. As his eyes began to adjust he was able to make out that it was a beautiful blonde woman. 

He groggily smiled. “Satine,” 

Siri jumped when she heard his voice, she had been told he was heavily medicated and wouldn’t be waking up anytime soon. Apparently, he surprised everyone for a second time in the span of two days. 

“Shhhhh, relax.” She said, not sure what else to do. 

“Satine, my darling I know you’re angry with me, but come back to bed.” He closed his eyes as he continued to murmur, patting the hospital bed beside him. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“I’m fairly certain you have me mistaken for someone else.” Siri felt like she was intruding on something private. 

“I do love you Satine…” his drugged rambling continued and he reached out suddenly and grabbed Siri’s arm. “But not in the way you need…” 

She was taken off guard and her body tensed at his touch, but she then softened and tried to gently pull his hand away. It was then that she sensed a shift through the Force, it was as if someone was brushing up against her presence, it took a moment for her to realize it was the man lying in the bed. 

“...not Satine.” He spoke mostly to himself. 

“No, sorry to disappoint.” She answered with a smile, unable to help herself. 

Two sleepy blue/grey eyes opened and looked up at her. “Hello there.” 

“Hey.” She awkwardly replied.

He began to stroke her arm gently with his still present hand. “What a lovely sight to wake up to.” 

“Ah-ha, well with all the medication in your system I’m fairly certain a Bantha would be just as lovely a sight to you right now.” She tried to hide the flush in her cheeks as she released her arm from his hand.

He chuckled at her comment, knowing there was some truth behind it. “What’s your name luv?” 

“Siri Tachi,” she answered, trying to busy herself by pouring a glass of water. 

“Siri Tachi…” He repeated and smiled. “Rolls right off the tongue, among other things I’m sure.” 

“Easy smooth talker.” Siri stated, annoyance rising in her voice. 

“I mean no harm.” He assured her. “I just can’t help myself when I’m around such beauty.” 

“Do you find this approach often works for you?” Siri rolled her eyes. 

Ben though for a moment. “Actually, yes.” 

“Then you must usually go after complete bimbos.” Siri’s voice was annoyed yet playful. 

“Well, my charms have worked on a galaxy of women I can assure you.” He attempted to sit up. 

“Yeah well,” Siri offered him a sip of water. “The galaxy is full of bimbos.” 

Ben let out a small laugh, almost spitting up his water. “I like you.” 

Siri shook her head, attempting to hide the slight smile on her face. She offered him another sip of water, but as he shifted in the bed he groaned in pain and fell back onto his pillows. 

“I feel like I was hit by a speeder.” He moaned in pain. 

Siri sat back in her chair, putting her hair behind her ears. “I imagine you would feel that way, a lightsaber is one of the worst pains anyone can endure. It’s a cut and a burn rolled into one terrible wound.” She offered him a sympathetic smile. “Believe me, I know.” 

“And how would a beautiful woman such as yourself know about light saber burns?” He allowed his eyes to drift closed again. 

“Oh, well I have been in many duels during the course of my training.” She shrugged. “Granted the power was set to low, but it still stings.” 

His mind suddenly snapped to attention, the hazy fog of the drugs subsiding. He opened his eyes and looked at her carefully for the first time and noticed her Jedi attire, complete with a lightsaber hanging off her belt. 

“You’re a Jedi.” 

“Yes, well, a Jedi in training.” She replied simply. 

Ben then noticed the long, thin braid behind her right ear. His eyes widened with confusion and he felt an odd feeling through the air around them. 

“And is that a symbol of your family?” He asked her, pointing to the pleated hair hanging over her shoulder. 

Siri followed his attention and then grabbed her braid, looking carefully at the end of it. “I suppose you could say that, yes.” Before she could give him a full explanation her comlink beeped. “Excuse me.” 

His eyes watched the Jedi carefully and cautiously as she rose to her feet and turned her back towards him to answer her comlink. He realized the drugs in his system were still causing his reactions to be slower than usual. He turned his attention to the metal table to his left and noticed his old stone sitting by itself, the implications that the Jedi had gone through his personal effects. He also noticed an odd collar, it was one that he had seen years ago on Galidraan on the magical Jedi to halt their powers. 

His eyes traveled back to the female Jedi, his groggy mind trying to come up with a plan of action. He knew he needed answers and this woman was the closest he’d ever come to figuring out his elusive past, but he couldn’t allow himself to be captured, especially to be captured by the Jedi. He also realized he was still severely injured and wouldn’t be able to fight his way out, he’d have to rely on the element of surprise. 

He scanned the medical room once more and discovered a tray of hyposprays tucked away in a corner, but ready to be used at a moment's notice. He realized they probably were filled with the sedative that was currently coursing through his bloodstream to keep him under control. He closed his eyes and imagined he had one in his hand, and after some intense concentration on his part the item floated into his outstretched palm. 

He slowly and stealthy rose from the bed, he took the syringe in his right hand and in one swift movement plunged it into the unsuspecting Jedi’s neck while covering her mouth with his left hand. She immediately bit down hard on his fingers and kicked out to push him off her, sending him crashing to the floor. 

Siri stood over him, ready to continue their fight, but the drug worked quickly and she fell to her knees. She looked up at him in contempt as she tried to fight off the dizziness and the darkness creeping on the side of her vision. 

“I really am sorry my dear.” She heard him say as she collapsed into his arms, unconscious. 

Ben with great difficulty due to his injuries lifted her to the bed and covered her with the sheet. He then searched the room and found a pair of medical scrubs and quickly dressed. As he pushed the hovering medical bed out of the room he grabbed the stone and collar from the table. 

Siri’s comlink was discarded on the ground, a voice calling through it. 

“Siri, Siri are you there?” The voice of Bant Eerin grew frantic. “Siri what’s happening?!” 

*****

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dialogue in Qui-Gon’s flashback from the JA book The Hidden Past which is where the memory wipe came from (for those who aren’t familiar). I just made the scene from Qui-Gon's POV since the book is from Obi's. 
> 
> Thank you so very much for all of your reviews!! I really love seeing your guesses as to what is going to happen next, and some of them have influenced events in future chapters!! I hope I can keep this story interesting for everyone!


	5. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben makes a choice that could have lasting consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando’a Translations:
> 
> Shupur’yc = Injured  
> Vod’ika = little brother  
> Buir = Parent (in this case Father)  
> Mand’alor = King  
> Ori’jate = very good  
> Elek Jatne Vod = Yes sir  
> Jettise = Jedi

**Chapter 4 - Choices**

The four Jedi Masters headed towards the healer’s wing of the Naboo palace, all of them feeling different levels of uncertainty about the situation. Yoda seemed to be the most eager to see the long, lost Jedi Padawan. The usually reserved Master had been dealing with a storm of emotions ever since the call came with the news that Kenobi might still live, and only Mace Windu and Qui-Gon Jinn could understand why. There was a strange connection between the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order and Obi-Wan Kenobi. It had developed years ago when the Padawan was still in the creche. Many thought that when Obi-Wan was about to age out and be shipped off to the Agricorps that Yoda might break his long streak of not training a singular Jedi student and take Kenobi as his apprentice, but Yoda had indeed retired from field work and therefore had given up the chance of training the young lad himself. 

In his heart Yoda knew that there was something special about Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Force seemed to sing epic songs about the child’s destiny. Yoda worked very hard to not give the boy any special attention or treatment, but found it difficult to resist the uncertain personality that came complete with a charming smile. The small, green Master knew he had been a bit underhanded when he pushed Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan’s paths together, but for someone who claimed to only follow the will of the Force his Grandpadawan was being very obstinate when it came to admitting it’s desire for him to train Kenobi. 

Then came the news of the memory wipe and Yoda’s belief system almost came crashing down. It took several weeks of deep meditation for him to recover from the shock, he had been so certain that Kenobi had an important role within the Jedi Order, but he had been taught a valuable lesson from the Force that the future is always in motion. And now the boy had returned, and was the first Force user to defeat a Sith in over a millennium and the Force once again sang songs of an important destiny. Yoda was barely able to hide his excitement as they drew closer to the hospital wing, he couldn’t wait to feel the Force around their missing Padawan. 

The disturbance hit them all at once, sending chills down each one of their spines. Yoda turned to look up at Adi Gallia who had stopped dead in her tracks. “Master Gallia?”

Adi’s eyes were closed and her eyebrows creased in concern. “Siri…” 

Mace Windu and Qui-Gon Jinn looked back at the Tholothian woman, but before they could say anything Adi quickly brushed past them, still muttering the name of her apprentice beneath her breath. Her boots clicked along the polished hall in a hurried pace towards the healer’s ward. Qui-Gon and Mace turned on their heels and followed after her quickly, leaving Yoda behind. Adi burst through the door of the double doors of the medical office, starling the receptionist sitting at the front desk. 

“Where is the bounty hunter?” She demanded of the frightened young woman at the desk. 

Before the hospital staffer could answer the worried Jedi’s question Qui-Gon tugged on Adi’s cloak. “He’s this way,” he exclaimed and led the trio down one of the white, sterile halls and into the fourth room on the right hand side. 

The three Jedi Masters searched the room with not only their eyes, but the Force. Adi began to grow more concerned when she realized that she could no longer sense her Padawan’s presence, she knew the young woman wasn’t dead because their bond hadn’t been torn, but it was as if she had simply vanished. 

Qui-Gon strode purposely towards the bed in the center of the room and felt his heart drop when he noticed it was empty. The top sheet was also missing and the Force suppression collar along with the river stone that had been sitting on the side table. Mace noticed a fallen comlink on the ground next to a discarded hypospray injector. He bent down to retrieve the object and showed it to Adi who was trying to release her anxieties into the Force. 

“He’s taken her.” She gently reached out to take the comlink, unable to look at Qui-Gon. 

“Perhaps Security has seen them.” Mace suggested, placing a hand on Adi’s shoulder. 

Adi nodded in response, knowing she needed to keep her personal feelings at bay in order to keep a level head. She’d do Siri no favors if she let her emotions guide her now. She allowed Mace to lead her out of the room and search for the Security team. They stepped around Yoda who had just arrived, the small Master offered Adi a sympathetic look. 

“We have to find him.” Qui-Gon stated quietly, his voice full of worry and hurt. “We can’t lose him again.” 

“With the Force nothing happens by accident.” Yoda looked up at the bearded Jedi. “With Padawan Tachi for a reason he is.” 

*****

Jango Fett expertly dodged a series of blaster bolts from the last remaining training probe, he had learned he needed to keep one secret from his little brother otherwise at times like these he’d have nothing to practice against. He often wondered why Ben felt the need to perfect his skill with a blade, not that it wasn’t normal for all Mandalorians to be proficient at most all types of weapons, but he took a special interest in the close quarters combat that Jango just didn’t understand. Ben was not a fan of the jet packs, but in the younger man’s defense he seemed to be able to jump further and higher than Jango had ever seen and he often didn’t need one. 

He shook his head as he remembered training the boy they had found all those years ago, he remembered how frightened Ben had been, he had clearly been a victim of the horrid memory wipe, losing everything about his past life. Jango and Jaster had taken the Haat Mando’ade to the Phindar to ensure that no one else ever fell victim to the Syndicat’s evil ever again. It had been an easy, but glorious battle and they avenged their newest member bravely, but that hadn’t changed the damage that had already been done to Ben’s mind. 

Jango looked up from his target practice as he heard the familiar engines pass above him and watched as Slave One expertly landed on the outskirts of their encampment. He smiled to himself, surprised to see his ship back so soon, but he was glad the occupant had returned. 

“Speak of the devil.” He muttered to himself and twirled his two small blasters on his fingers before placing them back to rest in their holsters. 

Jango walked towards the ship and as he drew closer he noticed a familiar figure struggle down the ramp in a hurry. The usually stoic and composed face of the man he deemed as a younger brother looked flustered and it was clear that he had been injured. 

“Vod’ika,” Jango rushed towards him, catching him as he made it to the bottom of the ramp. “Shupur’yc? How bad?”

Ben waved his hand dismissively. “I’m fine, don’t worry about it, it’s already been treated.” 

“You always say that, and if you weren’t always so prone to injuring yourself then I’d worry less.” Jango raised an eyebrow. 

Ben cracked his knuckles and let out an insincere and nervous laugh in response. “Is Jaster here?”

“In his hut with Montross, planning our move against Concordia.” Jango answered, not missing the fact that the usually sarcastic retort never came from his brother. “What’s going on Ben, did something happen with the Job?” 

“Yeah, you might say that.” Ben ran a shaky hand through his hair. 

Before Jango could ask another question a loud crash came from within the cargo hold of the ship. The older man looked down at his younger brother in confusion and ran up the ramp with an injured Ben on his heels. The Manalorian stopped short when he saw a blonde young woman bound and gagged with a strange collar around her neck. She narrowed her eyes at Jango and let out several muffled curse words in Ben’s direction. 

“Ben, a word.” Jango pushed the younger man into the next compartment. “What the hell is that?” He pointed back towards the door where they had left the woman. 

“It’s a very long story.” 

“She’s obviously not the Queen, who the hell did you kidnap?” Jango’s voice was a loud whisper. 

“She’s a Jedi.” Ben lowered his head, avoiding his older brother’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry, I must’ve had something in my ears because it sounded like you brought a Jedi to our camp.” Jango could feel the anger building up inside of him. “Why in seven hells would you even consider bringing her here? You will bring the entire Jedi Order down on us!”

“I don’t know why Jango, I was there, and she was there.” Ben tried to explain, but found he was struggling to explain his actions when he didn’t even understand them. “It was like something was telling me that I needed to bring her with me.”

Jango gestured in an exasperated manner. “Oh right, this convenient voice that speaks to you.” 

Ben kept quiet, he had grown tired of trying to explain the mysterious feelings and voices he often felt and heard. His family didn’t understand him and it often made him feel like an outsider. 

“You’ve got to get rid of her, that’s the bottom line.” Jango finally said, pacing the space. 

“You just said that kidnapping her would bring down the wrath of the Jedi, do you really think they’d forgive a Jedi killer?” Ben argued. 

Jango sighed and reluctantly nodded. “We’ll bring her to Jaster.” He looked at Ben, the frustration evident on his face. “She’s got that collar on, she should be manageable...right?”

As if to answer his question the two men heard a series of loud banging coming from the other room. Ben shrugged in response. “I would like to think so.” 

“Just, get her out of my ship before she destroys it.” Jango shook his head. 

*****

Adi Gallia was a woman known for her commitment to the Jedi and her lack of emotions whenever it came to personal matters. She never prided herself on her reputation because Jedi aren’t prideful, but she had worked hard to maintain it nonetheless. Anyone who didn’t know her well would think that she didn’t seem to care about the disappearance of her apprentice, but on the contrary she was working harder than she’d ever had to work to keep her emotions in check as she waited to hear any information concerning the whereabouts of the girl she considered to be her daughter. 

Qui-Gon Jinn hesitated in approaching her, he knew all too well the pain she was experiencing and above all else he felt a sense of guilt for what had happened. After a moment the Council Member sensed his presence. 

“Do not blame yourself.” She stated, shattering the silence. 

“How can I not?” Qui-Gon answered. “I was responsible for her safety on this mission.” 

Adi stayed silent at that, once again releasing her emotions into the Force. She would not place blame on something that couldn’t be changed, she knew that would do no one any good. Qui-Gon noticed that she was holding Siri’s comlink between her slender fingers. 

“We’ll find her Adi, I promise.” 

“I can sense that she is where she is meant to be right now.” Adi answered solemnly and then allowed herself a small smirk. “Truth be told I actually feel sorry for Obi-Wan to have to deal with her as a captive.” 

Qui-Gon let out a small snort in agreement. “I’ve only known her a short while, but she is clearly a force to be reckoned with. You taught her well.” 

Adi bowed her head in a silent thank you and the two old friends sat in another moment of silence, allowing the heaviness to settle within the Force between them. Adi waited another moment before asking the next question. “Have you considered what you’ll do once we find him again?” 

“When he was just a bounty hunter who hadn’t completed his assignment I felt there was some chance of saving him, but now he’s kidnapped a Jedi, it matters little what I want at this point.” The taller Jedi sighed. “You were right, he’s not the Obi-Wan I remember.” 

“I’m sorry Qui, I know how much he means to you.” She placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“All I can do is trust in the Force.” Qui-Gon sadly stated. 

“That’s all any of us can do.” Adi answered. 

Anakin Skywalker turned away angrily as he heard the discussion of the bounty hunter. He didn’t understand why Qui-Gon Jinn and the other Jedi were so sad about the scumbag who had tried to kill Padme and then kidnapped Padawan Tachi. He had remembered that the Hutts used to hire bounty hunters to chase down slaves who had tried to escape, ones that had been too valuable to simply blow up. Anakin hated bounty hunters, and he hated this Obi-Wan Kenobi right now more than any of them because not only had he threatened someone he had come to really care about, but he was also delaying his Jedi training. He decided he’d focus on becoming the best Jedi ever to ensure both Padme and Qui-Gon were never hurt by Kenobi again. 

*****

Ben struggled to carry a kicking Siri Tachi down the ramp of the ship, he nearly dropped her several times. Jango had run ahead to get Jaster in hopes that the elder would know what to do with the Jedi. Ben brought her to the center of the camp and dropped her unnecessarily hard after she had managed to elbow him in his saber wound. Ben staggered back, astonished just how much strength she had even though she could no longer use the power of the Jedi. 

He pulled out his vibroblade and put it up to her throat. “If you calm down I will take off the gag.” He almost found himself laughing at the intense hatred he read in her striking blue eyes, if this had been any other situation he might have fallen in love with this woman for her spirit. “Can I trust you to actually stay still for a moment?” 

He bent down to lower the gag from her lips and she swiftly attempted to kick him in the chest, but he was able to catch her leg and held her down. 

“Let me go,” she commanded. 

“You definitely have a lot of serious spunk, I’ll give you that.” Ben retorted. “If you weren’t a Jedi I’d find you really attractive right now.” 

“Oh yeah,” Siri snorted. “Well, if you weren’t such a bastar…” 

“Do they teach that kind of language in your Jedi training?” He cut her off, becoming somewhat amused. 

“I guess you just bring it out in me.” She shot back. 

“Well, aren’t I lucky then?” Ben offered her a genuine and charming smile. 

Siri rolled her eyes in response, but before she could offer a retort a small group of both men and women all dressed in Mandalorian armor made their way over. The group was led by an older man with black hair that was cropped short, Siri recognized him and his armor from history class. 

_ ‘Well, this just keeps getting better and better.’ _ She sarcastically thought to herself. 

Jaster Mereel looked down at the Jedi captive, his face eerily calm. Ben did his best to stand at attention, though his shoulders slumped due to his injury. 

“Did she do that?” Jaster pointed to Ben’s bandaged chest.

“No Buir, it was not a Jedi.” Ben answered. “It was a Sith.” 

“Sith?” Montross snorted. “They are the enemies of the Jedi, wouldn’t they prove to be a powerful ally for us? Why would you put yourself between the Jedi and the Sith, boy?”

Ben’s anger spiked at the patronizing tone he always seemed to get from Montross. “Because the Sith was threatening the job. And I always finish what I start.” 

“And did you?” Jaster looked over at him. “Finish the job?”

“No,” Ben looked away, attempting to hide his shame. 

“So instead you thought it wise to bring a Jedi into our camp, allowing those who have slaughtered our clan to have a means and a reason to seek us out once again.” Montross bellowed. 

“Jedi don’t seek revenge.” Siri’s voice was surprisingly calm as she weighed into the conversation. 

Montross offered a derisive snort in response and then slapped Siri across the face. “When we want your opinion Jedi, we’ll ask for it.” 

Ben immediately turned his vibroblade towards Montross and several blasters were pulled out from holsters in anticipation of a fight. Jaster kept his eyes on their captive, but spoke to Montross. 

“We do not treat our prisoners that way Montross.” Jaster commanded. 

“The Jetiise don’t deserve our hospitality Mand’alor, they are the reason we’re in exile.” Montross argued, aiming his pistol at Ben’s head. 

“We are in exile because of Clan Vizsla.” Jango argued. 

“And Vizsla was the one who turned their Jedi dogs against us.” Montross retorted. “They would be more than happy to kill every last one of us.” He turned his blaster towards Siri. “And I say we repay the favor.” 

Jaster held up a hand to stop the bickering and knelt down next to Siri, he placed a gloved hand on her chin and forced her to look up at him. “Do you know who I am, girl?”

“Jaster Mereel,” Siri answered assuredly. “You were once a respected lawkeeper who went on to lead the True Mandalorians.” She swallowed back the fear at being so vulnerable in his presence. “Every Jedi knows who you are.” 

“Be honest girl, if your Jedi took me prisoner would they show me mercy?” He asked, his eyes bearing down into hers. 

“You would be turned over to the authorities on Mandalore to answer for your crimes.” Siri answered honestly. “As I said, Jedi do not seek out venance.” 

“But they do not run from bloodshed.” His tone wasn’t angry, but it wasn’t kind. 

“Only if there are no other alternatives.” Siri admitted. 

“Aye, when there are no other alternatives.” He offered her a sad but knowing smile. “It’s interesting how quickly those other alternatives disappear when you Jedi have your laser swords in hand.” 

Siri was about to protest, but was cut off as Jaster stood up and spoke to Ben. “We have no food to spare for her, we can’t spare a man to watch her as we need everyone ready to march on Concordia.” He sighed. “And if we let her go she’ll bring the Jedi down upon us.” He looked at Ben. “I’m sorry Ben, but she is a liability.” He pulled out his own blaster from his hip and pointed it at Siri. 

“No,” Ben stepped forward and placed a hand on the barrel of Jaster’s pistol. “This is my mess, I’ll clean it up.” 

Jaster nodded and holstered his weapon. “Ori’jate.” He then turned to the small gathering of Mando warriors. “Come Vod, we’ll leave him to it.” 

As the group began to disperse Ben locked eyes with Montross who finally lowered his weapon. He then looked at Jango who had his own concealed blaster pointed at Montross, Ben couldn’t help but offer a small smile towards his older brother. 

Jaster placed a hand on Ben’s shoulder. “Once you're finished here have Otai see to that wound." Jaster's voice was compassionate yet commanding "We can't risk you being out of commission for long.” 

Ben nodded. “Elek Jatne Vod.” 

“And Jango, don’t you have an appointment on Bogden that you need to get to?” Jaster asked and Jango nodded. 

“Elek Jatne Vod.” Jango nodded, he offered Ben one last look before leaving him to his duty. 

“Take her into the woods Ben, and make it quick.” Jaster commanded. “I have my own feelings about the Jetiise, but this girl has not killed any of my kin so I wish her no real ill. Make it a clean, a warrior’s death.” 

Ben felt a strange sensation within the wind, everything that Jaster said made sense to him as a Mandalorian and yet something was telling him not to follow orders. He shook it off and quickly grabbed Siri and pulled her to her feet. “Let’s go, Jedi.” 

“You don’t have to do this…” Siri didn’t beg or plead, her voice was calm. “Even without the Force I can sense that you don’t agree with him, you’re not like them.” 

“I am Mandalorian, and I will do what I must.” Ben answered, forcing her to kneel against a large rock. “This is the way.” 

Siri nodded and knelt down, wishing she had the Force to help calm her emotions. Her fear of dying without the embrace of the Force made her more terrified than the actual act of dying. “Will you send my body back to the Temple, so I can have the rites as a Jedi?”

Ben closed his eyes, trying to ignore the now loud ringing behind his ears. He had never heard this strange cosmic voice sound so angry at him before. “Can’t promise anything, Montross will want to use you as an example for other Jettise.” He opened his eyes and looked at her and his heart softened. “But, I will try.” 

“Do or do not,” she quietly whispered. 

“There is no try.” He answered and her eyes flung open. 

“What did you say?”

“Do or do not, there is no try.” He shrugged. “I don’t know, just something I’ve always said.” 

She shook her head. “No, that is something a great Jedi Master always says, something he teaches ALL Jedi younglings.” 

Ben’s breath caught in his throat as he stared at the woman in confusion. “I...I don’t…understand.”

“I can tell you the answers you seek.” Siri took a chance and spoke softly to him. “I know who you are, or who you were.” 

“Yeeah, except that would require me to trust the word of a Jedi.” He snarled, holding his blade out towards her again. 

“Yes it would.” 

Ben roughly turned her around and forced her to bend over a log, her neck stretched out. He lifted his vibroblade into the air, ready to strike through the soft flesh of her neck. He then could no longer ignore the screaming voice that seemed to ring out from every single rock and tree around them. He lowered his blade and shoved Siri onto her back so she was looking up at him. 

“This better be good, Jedi.” He snarled as he knelt down across from her in the grass.

*****

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: I’m so sorry for the delay in this chapter, life has been super busy for me the past couple of weeks. But, I appreciate your patience and for all of the hits, kudos and comments!!! They keep me going while life gets crazier and crazier. 
> 
> Stay safe everyone!!


	6. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations: a surprising and previously unknown fact, especially one that is made known in a dramatic way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did make an edit to the previous chapter and had Jaster tell Ben to stay at camp and heal (I realized he was rather injured and it made little sense for Jaster to ask him to join them in battle) - no real need to go back and read it, but just wanted to let you all know of the change so it makes more sense moving forward.
> 
> Also, italics are flashbacks/memories
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 5 - Revelations**

Ben was uncertain how far he had actually run before the wound in his chest forced him to collapse against a large pine tree. He chided himself at his reaction to the conversation with the Jedi, he was a trained Mandalorian warrior, he didn’t run from anything...but, according to the woman he left kneeling in the woods he wasn’t a Mandalorian warrior. He was something else entirely. 

_ “You told me this is a symbol of your family.” Ben turned his head and tugged on his braid. “What’s your home planet, what clan do you belong to?” _

_ The Jedi looked at him strangely, as if she had finally pieced a puzzle together. “My braid, that is why you took me hostage?”  _

_ Ben pulled his blaster off his hip and pointed it at her. “You said you’d give me answers, it’s the only reason you’re still breathing.” He took a nervous gulp, his voice sounding uncertain. “I don’t have all day, Jedi.”  _

_ “It is Ben, right?” She held up her hands in a submissive position to show she meant no harm. He nodded as she asked for his name. “You’re not going to shoot me Ben, There is conflict in you, and you know you won’t kill me because you can sense it.” _

_ His body went rigid and he aimed the blaster level at her head. “None of your Jedi tricks,” _

_ She pointed to the collar that hummed around her neck and sat back on her knees. “No tricks.”  _

_ “Stop stalling, tell me what I want to know.” His voice was low and threatening, but held a quiet desperation as he lowered the gun.  _

_ “This braid is a symbol of young learners in my family.” She reached out and held the blonde pleated hair between her fingers. “Each bead and thread represent accomplishments and milestones.” She took a deep breath and hesitated. “Yours had so few because we lost you very early into your training.”  _

_ His heart thumped loudly behind his ears. “Training for what?” _

_ “To be a guardian of peace in the Republic,” she answered softly. “This is the braid of a Padawan learner. A Jedi in training.” _

_ “You lie,” he quickly stood up, pointing his blaster at her again. “I’m no Jedi.”  _

_ “You can sense things before they happen, and sometimes it feels like a voice speaks to you?” She did her best to remain calm as she could see the fear in his eyes and the barrel of the blaster trembled in front of her face.  _

_ “How...do you know that?”  _

_ “It’s a Jedi trait, we are more attuned to the Force.” She tried to explain, feeling really out of her comfort zone. “It’s an energy field that binds all living things together. Some, like the Jedi have a special connection to it.” _

_ He lowered his blaster in a dismissive huff. “The Force? So, you’re telling me that you believe I have this special connection?” _

_ “Yes.” She simply answered. “The Force is strong with you, I could sense it on Naboo before you decided to gift me my new stylish necklace.”  _

_ The bounty hunter pushed the gun closer to her. “Don’t be cute.”  _

_ “There are still many who miss you terribly, Obi-Wan.” Siri attempted a different tactic. “Who never gave up hope you’d find your way home.”  _

_ “I said stop. I can’t hear anymore.” He cocked his pistol, pushing the barrel to the center of her forehead. “I swear to all the Gods I will kill you if you say one more word.”  _

_ Her eyes were locked on his, she was not known for backing down. “I told you already, you’re not going to shoot me Obi-Wan. That is not the will of the Force, search your feelings, you know this to be true.”  _

_ He let out a guttural cry that echoed through the trees as he fired his blaster into the air.  _

Ben closed his eyes and quickly worked on controlling his breathing, he hadn’t had a panic attack in years. Back when he was younger he had been plagued by them, along with an intense fear of the dark. Jaster hadn’t made him feel less than the others or weak for these episodes, instead the grizzled warrior taught him ways to combat his abundant anxieties. Jaster had assured him that he had lived through something as terrible as a war and it was natural that he’d have “the shakes” as he called them. 

Jaster and the Haat Mando’ade were the only family he had ever known, though despite their acceptance of him it was always something held over his head that he wasn’t born a Mandalorian. Ben had always been compelled to learn about his true heritage, Jango had often joked about it being an obsession, always threatening to cut off the long braid hanging from behind his ear. But, Ben could tell it really bothered Jango that he wanted to know about his past and his former clan. 

Attempting to regain his breath he crawled over to a small lake, reaching down to splash water on his face. As the ripples on the surface settled he stared at his reflection and his eyes traveled to the long auburn braid, his body shook with a mixture of pain, exhaustion and emotions and he quickly closed his eyes. 

_ “This is a braid of a Padawan learner. A Jedi in training.” _

With a trembling hand he reached up and held the braid, stretching it out away from his head to it’s full length. He could hear Siri’s voice echoing inside his mind as he grabbed the vibroblade with his other hand, lifting it up towards the apparent symbol of Jedi apprenticeship, ready to sever it, not wanting anything to do with it. 

As if in response the wind kicked up all around him, Ben suddenly turned as he heard voices coming from the trees to his left. 

_ “We are not to know,” a young girl’s voice seemed to sing along the wind, one that made Ben smile despite himself. _

“We are to do…” Ben finished the saying softly, as if he’d heard it a hundred times. 

Another voice from his right spoke next and caused Ben to whip his head around to meet it, this one a deep baritone and it sent a strange sense of longing into his heart.

_ “Only by remembering the past are we able to learn from the present.”  _

He immediately dropped the braid and the vibroblade, the first dropping against his chest while the second falling to the soft earth. Ben closed his eyes, desperately trying to ignore the tears that had formed and were threatening to spill. 

_ “When your path is unsure, better to wait it is.” An older, gentle and oddly familiar voice echoed from behind him.  _

He squeezed his eyes tightly closed, hoping that somehow all of this had been a dream, one of those disturbingly realistic ones he often woke up from in a cold sweat. He didn’t want this one to be real, he hoped instead to find himself safe in bed, curled up against a warm body (possibly Satine) or to have Jango wake him up for rigorous training like all the other times these dreams had plagued his mind.

“Ben?” Came another voice, this one not on the wind, but standing in front of him. “Are you alright?” 

He looked up into the crystal blue eyes of the woman he had been commanded to kill. “What did you do to me?” 

“You’ve taken your first step into a larger world.” Siri moved closer to him. “Or, at least your first step back into it. The world where you truly belong.” 

Ben shook his head. “You don’t know me, you don’t know who I really am.” He looked directly into her eyes, his voice hoarse and louder than it needed to be. “I don’t even know who I am! I’m clearly not a Mandalorian, but am I not a Jedi...I am no one!” 

“Perhaps you are both, I don’t know for sure, but what I do know is you were and I believe still are Obi-Wan Kenobi. You are the boy who believed it was more important to be a good person than it was to be a Jedi, who sacrificed himself so others could survive.” Siri took a chance and knelt by his side. “You were smart and sometimes funny in ways I didn’t fully understand and you were definitely a pain in the ass...but you were a good friend to many who still remember you.” She softened her features when she saw tears beginning to silently drop down his cheeks. “And you were the most dedicated youngling I have ever met. And yeah, maybe you won’t be able to be a Jedi Knight and maybe you won’t be a Mandalorian warrior, but I promise you...you are not  _ no one _ .” She looked intently into his eyes. “You are a child of the Force and always will be.”

He looked at her and it was as if a weight had been lifted off his heart. He nodded and said a sincere “thank you” beneath his breath before reality hit him again. “You didn’t escape.” 

“Day isn’t over, I still might.” Siri then looked down at the ground and then back up at him. “You didn’t kill me.” 

He shrugged. “Day isn’t over yet, I still might.” 

She offered a wary smile, she was still unsure of his intentions, but she felt oddly at ease around him. He let out a small chuckle and she nervously joined in. Both felt uneasy with their new situation. 

“Kriff, now what do we do?” He turned to look at her. 

  
  
  


*****

_ (Two Weeks Later) _

Anakin Skywalker followed the tall figure of Qui-Gon Jinn into the hall, attempting not to be distracted by the sheer size of the vaulted ceilings and the large pillars of the Jedi Temple. The youngling had to double his efforts in order to match the old man’s long strides, but he wasn’t having very much luck. Qui-Gon sensed this, a pain registering in his chest as he remembered another short, young student trying to keep up with him even though he at the time was trying desperately to ignore his presence. He realized he was doing the same thing again, only this time to the boy he had just a week ago so desperately wanted to train. Qui-Gon was confused, he didn’t know what it was that the Force wanted from him, his usual guiding light seemed as at odds with itself as his heart was. Or, maybe he wasn’t listening to the Force and was simply acting on emotions, he chided himself when he realized that was probably the more accurate reason for his clouded vision within the Force. 

Qui-Gon slowed down so the young boy could catch up to him. Anakin’s Force presence seemed to relax in an instant, Qui-Gon still wasn’t used to the range of emotions this boy’s signature projected into the Force. Oftentimes it was overwhelming like the twin suns of his home planet, other times he was incredibly difficult to find, almost like he was hiding. If the Master hadn’t been so distracted with his current situation he’d be more interested in finding out just what made Anakin Skywalker tick. 

Anakin attempted to create an aura of confidence as he walked next to the man he looked up to as a hero. He wanted to prove to everyone, especially to Qui-Gon that he belonged there. Even if his heart wasn’t so sure. 

He glanced up at the elder Jedi. Even without extensive training the boy could sense the inner turmoil bubbling up inside of Qui-Gon. Anakin hated that feeling, he always hated it when grown ups tried to hide it, like his mom always used to. She especially felt like this whenever he was going to race, her worry was sometimes smothering through the Force. He hated that Qui-Gon was feeling that way now, and all because of a scumbag bounty hunter. 

“Mister Qui-Gon sir, why do you have to leave again?” He asked, hoping his voice didn’t sound too needy. 

Qui-Gon didn’t stop, but he did glance down at the boy. “Because Anakin, Padawan Tachi is still missing and I need to help find her.” 

“I know, but…” He hesitated, hoping he didn’t sound too rude. “She’s been gone a long time already. How do you know you’ll find her?” 

Anakin hated to say it, but on Tatooine if anyone was gone for more than three days it was an unspoken rule that they would never be seen again. And Siri Tachi disappeared over two weeks ago, to Anakin he didn’t understand why the search continued. 

Qui-Gon sighed and stopped in his tracks. He didn’t want to have this conversation closer to his transport and risk Adi Gallia hearing it. “Because Anakin, we have faith in Padawan Tachi and in the Force. But, should the time come for us to call off the search then we will honor Siri and celebrate her becoming one with the Force.” 

“Like a funeral?” The boy tilted his head.

“Yes Ani, something like that.” Qui-Gon knelt down in front of the youngling. “As Jedi we believe when our bodies die we become one with the Cosmic Force, so we never are truly gone.” 

“So, Jedi aren’t allowed to be sad when someone dies?” His voice sounded very young at that moment.

“That’s not what I’m saying young one, we are supposed to experience our feelings and emotions, whatever they may be, because they have value and can help guide us.” Qui-Gon placed a soft hand on the former slave’s shoulder. “The trick is not to dwell on those emotions, and not let them fester inside of us. Because that Anakin, is the path to the dark side.” 

“Like fear?”

“Absolutely like fear, that is one of the quickest ways someone can fall is to allow their fear turn into anger or even hate. It can happen very quickly if we aren’t careful.” He had forgotten how much he actually enjoyed teaching. 

“But you’re afraid.” Anakin blurted out, taking the older man off guard. 

“Not exactly Ani, I’m more worried than afraid.” He cleared his throat as he spoke, hoping the child hadn’t picked up on the fact that he had been caught. “I’m worried about Padawan Tachi.” 

“You’re afraid of what will happen to that bounty hunter.” Anakin shook his head.

Qui-Gon sat back on his heels, wondering how this nine year old who was untrained in the ways of the Force made him feel as if he was under Yoda’s careful scrutiny. “Yes Anakin, I am afraid for him.” 

“But why, he tried to hurt Padme, and he took Siri.” Anakin sheepishly looked to the polished floor.

The Jedi Master gently used his index finger to lift the child’s dimpled chin. “His name is Obi-Wan, he was once my Apprentice and I lost him a long time ago on a mission. I am hoping I get a chance to make things right.” 

“He was a Jedi Padawan like me, what happened to him?” Anakin’s eyes went wide. 

Qui-Gon glanced over his shoulder as he sensed the presence of Adi Gallia behind him. He reached out and hugged Anakin. “A story for another time Padawan-mine, I promise you.” 

Anakin wanted to say more, but decided it could wait when he saw the look on Master Gallia’s face. He hugged Qui-Gon back, tightly. He wanted the man not to regret his decision to take him on as an apprentice. After they broke off the hug Qui-Gon ruffled his hair, affectionately. 

“Be mindful of your instructors, you have a lot of catching up to do in the initiate classes.” He reminded his young charge. “I will com you tomorrow night.” 

“Yes sir.” Anakin awkwardly bowed which brought a small smile to the older man’s lips. 

With that Qui-Gon rose to his feet and headed to meet the female Jedi Master, leaving Anakin behind. The boy took one last glance and turned back towards the initiate wing where he was currently residing until Qui-Gon was more settled back in the Temple. He was stopped by a young Knight with stark white hair who was leaning against the wall. 

“Hey kid, you wanna know what really happened with this Obi-Wan Kenobi?” Bruck Chun asked with a snide side grin. “Cause, have I got a story for you.”

Anakin looked up at the other Jedi and slowly nodded. 

*****

Siri Tachi rose with the sun and stared in awe at the landscape that had never failed to take her breath away over the last couple of weeks. The peaks of the mountains were shining with forever lingering snow caps under dawn’s light and the valley just below had a thin layer of morning mist. She watched as golden rays of sunlight penetrated the fog below, seeming to wake up the forest with a promise of a new day. She had spent her entire life living within the walls of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, peace and enlightenment seemed to seep through the very stones and wood that had built the impressive structure and she had always felt at home there. But, as she wrapped a blanket with brightly colored woven fabric tighter around her shoulders and continued to bask in the sunrise she realized that despite the danger of her continued captivity she felt a sense of tranquility she had never experienced before and she wondered what that said about her. 

She did miss the Temple, her Master and her friends. She oddly even missed arguing with Bruck (though her daily bickering with Ben usually filled that void), but the thing she missed the most was feeling the Force. The suppression collar didn’t take her connection to it away completely, instead it felt muted and slow as if it was trapped underwater. She had considered many times attempting to escape, the idea of finding a way off planet or at least some way of sending a message to the Temple for a rescue was incredibly tempting. However, no matter how limited her ability to sense the Force currently was, it was obvious that she was meant to stay where she was. Her path, at least this portion of her path was meant to walk side by side with Ben’s, and who was she to argue with the Force? 

She was becoming oddly comfortable in the presence of her kidnapper and he in turn seemed to grow more comfortable around her. He didn’t ask much about his past, or the Jedi after that initial conversation and she was careful to respect those wishes for fear of setting him off. This was obviously not something he’d come to terms with anytime soon and Siri didn’t blame him. 

Galidraan had been a bloodbath, or so she had been told. She had only been eleven at the time and had only just been taken on as an Apprentice by Adi. Siri remembered the late night visits from other Council Members discussing it, she had stayed awake and listened to their conversations through the door of her bedroom and was horrified by what she heard. Six Jedi had fallen during the course of that battle, killed by Mandalorian warriors. But the death toll was far higher on the Mando side, two clans nearly being wiped out and it was apparent that Ben had been taken in by one of them only weeks prior to the battle. 

It had been discovered far too late that the Jedi had been tricked by Clan Vizsla. They had been given false evidence that the Haat Mando’ade had been murdering political activists, including innocent women and children. They had turned the Jedi’s compassion against them, and was able to use them to pave the way for Tor Vizsla’s rise to power on Mandalore. The aftermath had caused a rift within the Jedi Order, one that her Master had spent countless sleepless nights locked away with the rest of the Council in meetings, attempting to develop safeguards so it wouldn’t happen in the future. It had been Siri’s first realization that the Jedi Order wasn’t infallible and it had shaken the young girl to her very core. 

But, she had learned through their varied conversations that Ben’s experience with Galidraan had been far worse because he had actually been there. He had been found by Jaster and the Haat Mando’ade only a few weeks prior to that grizzly battle, he was barely thirteen and had no memories. Siri shuddered as she remembered the distant look in his storm colored eyes as he recalled being left back at the camp, hearing the sounds of the looming warzone. The ice cold fear as he watched broken and bloodied bodies being brought back for hasty medical treatments. He had told her that after watching a grown man struggle to have his leg amputated he had run into the woods to escape only to come face to face with his new brother Jango surrounded by Jedi. 

_ “I ran,” Ben was lost in the memory. “I didn’t know what else to do, I was so overwhelmed by it all.”  _

_ “I can only imagine, the Force is always heavy during a battle.” Siri responded, her interest very piqued by his story. _

_ “It’s always about the Force with you,” he softly teased, though she could sense the nerves behind it. _

_ She shrugged, not wanting to scare him off by getting into another discussion about the Force. “Then what happened?”  _

_ He sighed. “I found Jango, he was surrounded by the Jedi. I was confused and scared and he had been so nice to me so I screamed and held out my hands towards them.” Siri tilted her head as she listened. “Somehow I knocked them all down.”  _

_ Siri was about to interject, but he cut her off.  _

_ “Don’t say it, I know now it was the Force,” he folded his arms across his chest and she nodded and gestured for him to continue. “The Jedi all looked at me then in confusion, one of them came towards me, but Jango killed him, he...he saved me.” _

_ “Did he?” Siri asked, her voice calm and cautious. “Do you honestly believe the Jedi meant you harm?” _

He didn’t answer her, instead he rose to his feet and left her for the night. That had become their daily routine, he’d arrive shortly after dawn with some rations for the day and they’d lose themselves in conversation. She would occasionally help him tend to his healing saber burn, and sometimes they’d take an afternoon ride on his Orbak up into the mountains. But, he would leave her at dusk to sleep in a shallow, concealed cave that sat just above a small lake. He refused to bring her back to his camp, for fear that someone would finish the job he had yet to have the nerve to do himself. And Siri continued to stay there despite all of the chances she had to escape. 

In the back of her mind she knew realistically the Jedi were probably wasting resources trying to find her. She knew that her actions were causing her Master emotional pain and suffering, but every time she attempted to leave she was pulled back. There was a reason she was there, a reason they had been brought together. She just hoped she could figure it out before one of the other Mandalorians discovered her and did what Ben obviously could not. 

She had to trust in the Force, even if she couldn’t fully access it. 

*****

_ “There’s only one thing to do,” Obi-Wan said. “I can get us out of here. I’m the only one who can.”  _

_ Qui-Gon felt deep unease stir within him. “What do you mean?” _

_ Obi-Wan touched the electro-collar around his neck. “I have the transmitter,” He said. “I can reactivate it. If I push myself up against the door, the explosion should open it. You might have time to evacuate the mine.”  _

_ “But you’ll never survive the blast!” Qui-Gon exclaimed.  _

_ Obi-Wan reached into his tunic for the transmitter. “Stand as far back as you can,” he instructed Qui-Gon. _

_ “No Padawan. There has to be another way.”  _

_ “There is no other way, and you know it.” Obi-Wan said steadily. “Now stand back.”  _

_ “No!” Qui-Gon cried. “I will not! And I order you not to do this.”  _

_ “Qui-Gon, think of the many who will lose their lives,” Obi-Wan said urgently. “Think of what Xanatos will win. Think of Bandomeer. Our mission was to protect it. If I don’t do this, we fail.”  _

_ “This is not the way.” Qui-Gon said grimly. _

_ Obi-Wan’s face was white and still. Determination tightened every muscle. “Yes, Qui-Gon.” I can do it. I will do it.”  _

_ Qui-Gon was back in the nightmare. He felt the same horror, the same despair. The same sense that he must prevent this thing, even as he admired the sheer courage of the boy who had suggested it.  _

_ “I won’t allow it,” he told Obi-Wan. “I’ll use the Force to neutralize the collar.”  _

_ Obi-Wan pressed himself against the seal, holding the transmitter against himself. “Let me go Qui-Gon,” he said. “It is my time.”  _

Qui-Gon Jinn’s eyes snapped open with a small start and immediately pushed back the memories of that fateful day back into the lock box he had stored them inside for twelve years now. He found that particular memory seemed to haunt him more and more as their search continued. The Jedi Master struggled with the idea that the precocious boy so willing to sacrifice himself for the lives of others would’ve turned out to be a ruthless killer for hire. 

The Archives had sent over a file, it wasn’t much but it depicted some of what Obi-Wan (or rather Ben as he was now called) had done as a bounty hunter. From a legal standpoint the young man hadn’t done anything wrong, bounty hunting was not in and of itself illegal, but the moral implications of it nearly overwhelmed Qui-Gon. It appeared as if another one of his students had fallen to the dark side, and he suddenly felt an odd sense of concern surrounding Skywalker’s training. He shook it off, reminding himself that Obi-Wan had been a victim of his circumstances. He tried not to lose hope that there was still something left of the boy who only wanted to help people, if only he could reach him. 

But, in order to do that, he’d have to find him first.

He sat up on the small bunk, groaning because the standard sleep bed on a starship was always too small for his large frame. He rubbed the back of his neck and then tilted it to one side and the other, hearing the familiar pops and cracks that seemed to only get louder the older he got. 

As he stumbled out of the sleeping quarters he sensed the serious and determined mind of Adi Gallia who was currently sitting at the controls of their transport. The pair was nowhere closer to finding her missing apprentice and Qui-Gon knew all too well the pit of fear and exhaustion growing in Adi’s stomach with each passing day. Qui-Gon hated that there was nothing he could say or do to help ease her mind, he remembered how many tried to offer him gestures of kindness that only felt empty to him at the time. 

Still, not being one to sit idle the compassionate man went back towards the mess and brewed each of them a cup of tea. He walked back into the cockpit and handed one of the steaming mugs to his travel companion. She glanced up at him with sleep deprived eyes and nodded her thanks. 

Qui-Gon slipped into the co-pilot’s chair and took a sip of the soothing beverage. They sat in silence for a moment, each watching the lights streak across the cockpit window as they traveled through hyperspace. Eventually Qui-Gon ventured to speak. 

“We’re close, I’m sure of it.” He tried to assure her. “We’ll find her Adi.” 

The Council woman sighed, wrapping slender finger around her hot cup. “I have prepared myself for the possibility of not finding her, but now I worry about what we might find if we do.” 

“I don’t think I understand.” Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at her comment. 

“It’s just a feeling Qui-Gon,” She replied, cryptically. “I have spent so much time preparing to lose her to death and now I’m realizing that I have not spent enough time preparing for the possibility of losing her to something entirely different. I worry either way that I have lost her.”

“Adi…”

“And I worry about you my friend.” She looked at Qui-Gon. “Given what we’ve learned about Obi-Wan’s life, what will you do should we find him?”

Qui-Gon turned away from her intense stare. “I shall do what the Force wills me to do, Adi, as I’ve always done.” 

_ “Let me go Qui-Gon, it is my time.” He heard the echo of a young, accented voice ringing through his mind. “Let me go,” _

*****

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: For those who had read the original story on ff.net I’m finding that I didn’t spend enough time developing the character’s motives and emotions through all of this so I’ve changed quite a bit (personally I think for the better, at least I hope). 
> 
> Qui-Gon's flashback is taken directly from Jedi Apprentice #2 THE DARK RIVAL. The voices Ben hears are quotes from Jedi Apprentice books 1 - 3 (all prior to the memory wipe in book 3). 
> 
> The next chapter is going to be some quality Siri/Ben bonding, I decided to make it a separate chapter instead of adding it onto this one. And we’ll see if Ben can come to terms with his past - and how much of that Past did Jaster/Jango know about. 
> 
> Until next time!! Please, please, please let me know what you think!


	7. Resol'nare and Jedi Codes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siri tries to explain the Jedi Code to a Mandalorian - and there's nudity!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando’a Translations:
> 
> Resol’nare = Mandalorian code 
> 
> Haat Mando’ade = True Mandalorians (Mandalorian Clan)
> 
> Cyar'ika = Darling/Beloved (in this context it’s used as darling in a teasing way)
> 
> Aalar laam Mesh’la Dala = feel up the beautiful woman (loosely translated)
> 
> Ke’pare olar = wait here
> 
> Mesh’la = beautiful
> 
> Beskar = Metal (that Mandalorians used for their armor)
> 
> Mand’alor = King
> 
> Di’kut = Idiot
> 
> I wanted to point out that a lot of my inspiration/guide for the Mandalorian side of this story comes from research but also from inspiration from ziggyzigzagged's amazing story Ib'tuur Jatne Tuur Ash'ad Kyr'amur, which you can read here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581780/chapters/56580706  
> 
> 
> / / = Force Bond speaking

*****

Otai Yyar was young for her position and she took it with great pride. Her father had been the Armorer for the  Haat Mando’ade and his father before that. The job of the Armorer consisted of three very important tasks, they were to provide protection to the clan by forging armor and weapons, to guard the Beskar and to always keep the flames of the forge forever lit. A Mandalorian Armorer is the last to leave the camp, ensuring the safety and future of the clan before their own. 

Otai took these tasks to heart, her father died defending the camp on Galidraan and leaving the forge and the clan in her care, she was only sixteen at the time. She had never dreamed of doing anything but arming the True Mandalorians, and rallying to the Mand’alor’s call. She had believed that was Jango’s wish as well, but something had changed in him recently which she didn’t quite understand. He would talk about his life before the Haat Mando’ade, living on a farm with his family on Concord Dawn, he wanted to leave and raise their children together. 

Otai shook her head, she had reminded Jango that one of the six Tenants of the Resol’nare was to raise your children as Mandalorians. She couldn't understand his sudden desire to leave it all behind. She knew in the back of her mind she’d have to break his heart one day, unless that di’kut came to his senses. She really didn’t want to hurt him, she loved him terribly, but her calling was greater than either of them and he’d have to understand that. 

She came back to her thoughts and pulled the metal from the fire and began to pound it with a heavy hammer, shaping it to what she needed it to be. She sensed movement in her peripheral vision and glanced up from her work to see Ben emerging from his hut. She offered him a warm smile and thrust the hot metal into the cool water, causing the steam to rise with a sudden hiss. 

“I’m just finishing up Childon’s shoes, you can take him out after I’m done.” She said in her usual matter of fact tone. 

“Good morning to you as well Otai,” Ben stretched, his lythe muscles glistening in the morning sun. 

“I see your wound is nearly healed.” She pointed towards his chest and Ben glanced down and nodded. “That was quick for such a deep wound, how is it you always seem to heal faster than everyone else?”

“Possibly my magnetic charm?” Ben smirked, wanting to avoid any further questioning that might lead to discussions about his Jedi past. “Have you heard anything from Jango?” He decided to change the subject. 

Otai removed the Orbak shoe from the water and placed it next to the three others with a sigh. She then grabbed the towel hanging from her belt and wiped the sweat from her brow. “He sent me a holomessage last night, The service was terrible so I only picked up bits and pieces, but he seemed a little spooked by the job.” 

Ben raised an eyebrow. “Spooked? Jango?”

“Maybe ‘spooked’ wasn’t the right word, but definitely unnerved. He said he couldn’t talk about it over the com so I didn’t get much more out of him other than he made contact with the client.” Otai sighed.

“Jaster said this job would set us up for a long time.” Ben folded his arms across his chest. “We might even be able to start moving against Sundari.” 

“And how do you feel about that?” She asked him over her shoulder. 

“Doesn’t matter what I think.” He found he couldn’t look at her and instead looked at the ground. “We rally when called by the Mand’alor, right?”

“This is the way.” Otai replied, her voice showing concern for him. 

Ben nodded and licked his lips in mild frustration. “Yep, this is the way.” 

“You’ve seemed distracted lately,” Otai was always one to get right to the point. “Something has been bothering you since Naboo, since that Jedi you brought back with you.” 

Ben scoffed, hoping to avoid discussing the woman he was commanded to assassinate who happened to be stashed away in the woods. “I’m just tired Otai, I did fight a Sith you know.” 

“Yes, I heard.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Did you know I’m the first person to kill a Sith in over a thousand years?” He picked up one of her mallets and stretched it across his shoulders casually. 

“Really, a thousand years?” The look she gave him was impressed, albeit a mocking version of impressed. “And where exactly did you get those statistics?” 

Ben’s body stiffened, he realized he walked right into a trap. “I...uh, read it on the holonet?” 

“You know if you keep giving that girl your rations I’ll have to take your armor in.” Otai moved to the other side of the forge and pulled out a set of recently crafted armor pieces. “And I just finished replacing your old armor that you so foolishly abandoned on Naboo.” 

Ben put down the mallet and slowly walked towards his new armor, his calloused fingers tracing the lines of the silver Beskar. “I’ll go back for it one day when the heat has died down. It brings me shame to have been stripped of it.” 

“It should” She looked at him intently. “This armor is your life Ben.” 

An odd sensation rushed through him as a fuzzy image played across his mind. A tall, bearded man with chestnut hair holding out a silver and black cylinder. 

“This weapon is your life,” 

The pallor of Ben’s face went pale and he had to blink back the vision, holding his head. Otai noticed and moved towards him, ready to steady him if she needed to. “I’m fine, sorry Otai.” He shook his head again. “I suppose I haven’t been eating enough lately.” 

He moved past her to gather up his new armor, she watched him carefully. “You’ll have to make a decision soon. She cannot remain your pet forever.”

“You clearly haven’t met her if you think anyone would be capable of keeping that woman as a pet.” Ben sighed. He knew there was no point in trying to hide anything from Otai. “She has a heart of a warrior, and a mouth to match.” 

“Good, you could use a challenge for a change.” The Armorer moved back and stoked the fire. 

Ben offered an exasperated look towards his friend. “She’s a Jedi, I think you’re seeing things that aren’t there.” 

“Then, why is she still alive?” Otai asked, sincerely. 

“I don’t know, how about compassion or maybe human decency.” Ben argued.

Otai kept her eyes on the fire. “Compassion could get a man killed if he isn’t careful.” 

Without another word Ben gathered up his armor, he was through discussing this subject. Otai sensed his movement and continued to work on melting a new batch of Beskar. 

“Your helmet should be done by sundown.” Otai said over her shoulder. “Don’t forget to fit Childon with his new shoes before you take him out.” 

“Yes mother.” He teased in a voice only family can.

The Mandalorian woman closed her eyes for a moment, conflicted with her empathy for Ben and her loyalty to her clan. “I won’t give up your secret to Jaster or Jango, but don’t make me regret it.” 

He nodded and left her to her work.

*****

Siri sank down onto the mossy bank, dipping her feet into the cool water of the lake. It was colder than she would’ve preferred for a bath, but after two weeks she was desperate to feel at least the semblance of cleanliness. Inch by inch she waded into the shallows, allowing each new body part to become adjusted to the temperature before moving further in. She let her arms and legs float, gently pushing the water around. She could see small aquatic creatures scurry away from her, though a few gave her curious glances. Not for the first time during her captivity and she knew it wouldn’t be the last did she truly wish she could feel the Force, even muted as it was she knew that this valley was a beacon for the Living Force. She closed her eyes, briefly wondering what would happen if she submerged the inhibitor collar, she decided more than likely it would result in a painful electrocution and she probably shouldn’t risk it. 

Another reason she wished she could feel the Force was so she would be able to sense Ben’s arrival, not for the first time his presence took her by surprise. She had just sat back against the shore, stretching one of her long legs to it’s full length out of the water to wiggle her toes. Ben jumped off Childon at the same moment and immediately turned away as if he was intruding on a very private moment. 

“Wow, okay...um...apologies.” He stammered, turning his face away from the woman in the lake. “Cards on the table, that water is very clear and I saw most everything.” 

Siri cocked an eyebrow and looked at him. “And?” 

“And you should’ve warned me you’d be...um…” He fumbled for the right word. 

“Nude?” 

He sighed. “Yeah, I honestly didn’t mean to look.” 

“It’s not like I’m hiding,” She remarked, nonchalantly. “Are you uncomfortable with nudity Ben?”

“Uncomfortable is not the word I’d use to describe how I feel towards a naked woman.” He attempted a joke. “How are you so comfortable, I thought Jedi were...well, you know.” 

“Thought the Jedi were what?” She swam a little ways away from the shore to get a better look at him. “Conservative?” 

“I think the word I was looking for was prudish.” He retorted, still trying to avert his eyes. 

Siri laughed. “Bodies are just crude matter, a vessel for the Force.” She swam a bit closer to where he was standing. “We don’t have an issue with nudity.” 

“Well, you have everyone fooled with your seventeen layers of robes.” He smirked. 

“To be fair not every Jedi choses to wear the traditional robes, and those that do it’s not out of modesty its out of tradition and practicality.” She attempted to splash him. “Plus, they are much more comfortable than being stuck in Beskar all day long.” She looked him up and down in his new armor. 

“I don’t know about that, have you ever worn Beskar?” He replied in a cheeky tone. 

“Can’t say that I have.” 

“I bet you’d look good in it.” He said more sincerely than he meant to. 

Siri was a little caught off guard, the concept of a Mandalorian suggesting a Jedi wear Beskar armor was almost forbidden. She shook her head. “You really need to work on these pick up lines, they’re simply awful.” 

“Hey, I do okay.” He answered in mock smugness. 

“Says the man who can’t handle the sight of a naked woman.” Siri as if to make a point rose up and allowed the water to drip down her skin for a moment before moving towards her clothing on the shore. 

“So what about you, I thought Jedi didn’t care about that sort of thing.” He sat down on a log, attempting to still not stare at her. 

“It’s a common misconception that Jedi are celebate, and there are many who choose to be.” She used one of her outer tunics to dry herself off. “Mostly humans because oftentimes they feel that physical intimacy can easily lead to an attachment and those are forbidden.” 

“Right, you’re not allowed to love.” He rolled his eyes. 

“That’s not true at all, in fact quite the opposite.” She slowly began to dress as she explained her Order’s code. “The Jedi Code  encourages independence through non attachment. Non attachment is the idea that in order to be fulfilled and happy in life, a person cannot be attached to any one thing because this thing can cause suffering.”

“In Basic please,” he teased. 

“The enemy of love is attachment. Attachment masquerades as love. Attachment is fear-based and conditional; it offers love only to certain people in certain ways—it is exclusive.” She sat down on a rock dressed in her trousers and an undershirt, her eyes seemed far away. “If you go to the side of the light, you will be happy because compassion, helping other people, and not thinking about yourself. That gives you a joy that you can’t get any other way.” Her eyes then turned to look at him. “Being selfish, following your own pleasures you’re always going to be unhappy. Possessive love leads to jealousy and greed.” 

“So you’re supposed to love everyone equally.” He folded his arms across his chest. “Sounds to me like a rule made up so some guy could get away with having multiple wives.” 

Siri shrugged. “If he’s able to let go of them and not be possessive then more power to him.” 

“I thought the Jedi weren’t allowed to marry.” His voice sounded oddly victorious. 

She nodded. “You’re right, a Jedi can’t marry. Simply because the commitment of marriage conflicts with the commitment of the Jedi. Each one requires you to take a vow, and neither will work with only half a commitment. It would only end both in disaster.” 

“That’s a rather pessimistic view Master Jedi.” He reached into Childon’s saddle bag and brought out the rations for them to share. 

“Sorry to disappoint, but I’m technically not a Master yet, just a Padawan.” She pointed to her braid. “Maybe I still have much to learn.” 

“It doesn’t bother you that you can’t ever marry someone you love?” He sliced a piece of Muja fruit and handed it to her. 

“I’ve honestly never really thought about it.” She shook her head. “I’d like to think if I ever find someone who loves me and I feel the same way about that we’d be able to figure it out without attachments.” 

“Figure it out.” He chuckled and took a bite of his own piece of fruit. “ Cyar'ika, I truly wish you luck should you ever find yourself in love one day because it’s a bitch even without all that Jedi attachment nonsense.” 

“In my experience there’s no such thing as luck.” Siri quietly stated while taking a bite of fruit. 

“Right, there’s just the Force.” He teased and then felt sorry for the joke when he noticed the look on her face. He hesitated a moment, slicing her another piece of fruit which she declined. “Do you miss it, the Force I mean?”

She looked up at him and he could see the pain in her eyes. “More than anything.” 

Ben bit the inside of his cheek as he thought to himself, torn between the logical Mandalorian side of his brain and the newly awakened mystical Force loving side. He wrapped up what was left of the food and placed it back in the saddle bag and then held a hand towards Siri. 

“Come on,” He motioned his head towards the Orbak. “I got something to show you.” 

*****

“Any news?” The holographic image of Mace Windu asked, his face full of concern. 

Qui-Gon Jinn shook his head. “I’m afraid not, Adi is almost in constant meditation hoping to reach her, but as long as she’s wearing the inhibitor collar it’s nearly impossible.” 

“What about your contacts on Mandalore?” The Master of the Order pressed. “Wouldn’t they recognize his armor?” 

“I got in touch with Prime Minister Almec, he said the sigils on the pauldrons match those of the  Haat Mando’ade.” Qui-Gon sighed. “They are in exile and he was uncertain of their current whereabouts.” 

“We’ve received reports of a skirmish between Death Watch and another clan on Concordia.” Mace revealed. “We’ve had a Shadow tracking Vizsla for months. It could be a lead.” 

“I’d hate to get involved in another Mandalorian civil war, but we have little else to go on.” Qui-Gon admitted. “We received word that a bounty hunter who matches the description of…” he hesitated saying the name. “Obi-Wan was on Onderon, we can rendezvous on Concordia after we investigate there.” 

“We’ve dispatched another Knight to meet up with our Shadow to get started on the investigation. I’m sure Knight Chun and Knight Vos can handle things until you arrive.” The Council Member explained. 

“Send me their coordinates when you get a chance.” Qui-Gon tried to offer a smile of gratitude, but it never reached his eyes. 

“May the Force be With you my friend.” Mace signed off. 

“You as well Mace.” 

*****

“You know, given your track record for kidnapping me I probably shouldn’t trust you.” A blindfolded Siri grumbled as she held onto Ben’s waist. 

“I thought you were always to trust your instincts.” He teased and received a pinch to his ribs in return. “Well, it’s not like you had a choice, you’re still my victim, remember.” 

“I am many, many things boy. But I am not a victim.” Siri exclaimed, her voice serious. 

Ben glanced back at her and couldn’t hide the small smile tugging on his lips, he had come to greatly admire Siri’s spirit over the course of their two weeks together, though if he was being honest he could live without her stubbornness. 

They rode for nearly an hour on what appeared to be a steep mountain side. Siri had no idea where he was taking her, but for whatever reason she trusted him. They finally came to a halt and Ben helped Siri down from the saddle. He then turned to the Orbak and removed the saddle and bridle from Childon and scratched behind the creature’s ears as he spoke in Mando’a. 

“ Ke’pare olar Childon. Aalar laam Mesh’la Dala” The Orbak neighed in response and trotted away to graze on the fresh grass in the meadow below where they stood. 

“You ready?” He turned to Siri. 

The Jedi nodded and allowed Ben to lead her by the arm. “I’m curious when exactly you plan on feeling up the beautiful woman?” She said with a wicked smile on her face.

Ben froze, “You speak Mando’a.” 

Siri pointed to herself. “Jedi, remember?” She gently patted him on the arm. “My Mando’a isn’t as good as some of the other languages I speak, but it’s not my worst.” 

“Well now I’m curious what your worst is.” He shook his head and began leading her by the arm again. 

“Ur-Kittat.” She answered softly. 

“I’m not familiar.” He titled his head as if trying to recall if he’d heard of that planet. 

“It’s thankfully a dead language.” She answered, hoping to change the subject. 

Ben carefully led the female Jedi down the slippery path, Siri could hear the sound of rushing water and could sense the ground was stone beneath her. Ben was nervous about sharing this place with her as it had become his sanctuary ever since they had taken refuge on this planet. It was as if the cavern had called to him. After his conversations with Siri he now firmly believed the Force resided there. 

He carefully guided Siri to the center of the cave he loved most and began to remove her blindfold. Siri felt her breath get caught in her throat when she opened her eyes to her surroundings. She stared in awe at the various glowing stalagmite formations and then a series of small pools that illuminated the whole cavern with a soft blue glow. 

“This is...oh Ben,” she couldn’t find the adequate words to describe it. 

“I know, I love it here.” He led her towards the pools. “Here, take off your boots, the water is so warm here.” 

She smacked him in the arm. “You knew about this and let me bathe in that freezing lake?” 

He shrugged innocently and held her hands as he guided her into the water, both could feel the smooth stones beneath their feet. They followed the pools until they came to a larger body of water that had a small waterfall cascading down from the roof of the cave down into it. 

“How did you find this?” Siri asked, her eyes wide. 

“I can’t really explain it, I just sensed it was here.” Ben shrugged. 

“I may not be able to feel it right now, but I can tell this place is full of the Living Force.” Siri’s eyes continued to absorb the sights of the cave. 

“Sometimes I hear voices when I’m here.” He admitted to her and she looked up at him. “I feel like they are trying to tell me something, but I can’t quite understand what they’re saying.” 

“Sometimes the Force can be loud for a lack of a better term. Jedi learn early on to create mental shields to help quiet the voices. With proper training you could learn this easily enough.” She sadly smiled. “I can only imagine what the energy feels like in here.”

Without another word Ben leaned over and unlocked the collar, letting it drop to the ground. Siri’s whole body seemed to physically pitch forward as she felt the entirety of the Force come rushing back to her. She closed her eyes and felt it’s warmth and it’s song, she could feel it connecting her to everything in that cave in that singular moment in time. 

A stray tear slipped down her cheek and Ben reached out for her hand. “Are you alright?”

She looked up at him and nodded, her eyes watery. She pulled his hand up and placed it to her chest. “Do you feel that?” 

Ben swallowed hard and nodded, he could feel her heart beating in the same rhythm as the humming of the Force. “Mesh’la “

The Force felt lighter as they stood together, both could feel a push towards the other that was nearly intoxicating. Ben moved his hand from her chest and placed a finger beneath her chin, tilting her face up to meet his. 

Siri then shook her head and immediately moved. “I think I need some air,” 

Ben watched her leave and then inwardly cursed to himself. “Kriff, well you sure know how to pick ‘em Ben.” 

As Siri raced out of the cave, stopping only to gather her boots she felt her pulse racing. She inwardly chided herself, and secretly cursed the Force. She had never felt anything so strong from the Living Force than she had in that moment and she was incredibly confused by the whole situation. 

She then stopped her train of thought when she sensed a familiar presence inside her head again, a calming and guiding light along her training bond. She reached out for it. 

_ /Master?/ _

_ /Siri, Padawan? Oh thank the Force! Where are you?/  _ She heard Adi Gallia’s voice calling out to her. 

_ /I’m not sure Master, I have no idea what planet this is/ _ she suddenly realized she hadn’t bothered to try and find out which she now found odd. 

_ /Keep your bond open for as long as you can, I’m going to try and follow it to you/ _ The worried Master instructed. 

Siri suddenly realized that if the Jedi came for her that she wouldn’t be able to figure out what the Force wanted from her with regards to Ben. She knew the Will of the Force wanted her there. 

_ /I’m sorry Master, but I can’t/  _ She sadly stated. _ /Not yet/ _

_ /Padawan, what do you mean not yet?/  _ Adi’s voice sounded more frantic than Siri had ever heard it. 

_ /You have to trust me/ _ Siri exclaimed and before Adi could reply Siri placed a thick wall along her side of the bond, cutting off her Master. 

She felt a pang in her heart, this was the first time she had ever disobeyed orders from any Master let along Adi. She just hoped that what she was feeling in the Force was worth all the trouble she knew she’d undoubtedly be in. 

She glanced back towards the cave and saw Ben standing at the entrance with a concerned look on his face. Before either could say another word the sound of a familiar ship filled the silence, both glanced up to see Slave One heading back towards the camp. 

“Kriff,” they said in unison. 

*****

TBC

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: I’ve been really wanting to get into the Attachment VS. Love thing and realized that I had a character who someone could explain it to!!! Most of what I took was mostly from Budhist philosophies about attachment as well as a quote from George Lucas about the Jedi. 
> 
> Ur-Kittat = Ancient Sith Language (I figure Siri is learning it because she has an interest in being a Shadow one day)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I just have to thank everyone who has been leaving reviews, I honestly am blown away by the response I’m getting on this story!! Please let me know what you think about this chapter!!


	8. This is the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out and the line between Jedi and Mandalorian is blurred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I’m so very sorry for the delayed update! Truth be told I struggled with some serious writer’s block with this chapter. I’ve changed enough from the first version of this story that I had to really sit down and figure out how to bridge all my ideas together. Hopefully, this chapter didn’t suffer too much! 
> 
> There is some rough language used in this chapter FYI (it’s in Mando’a, but the translations are at the end of the chapter) - gotta get that “teen” rating somewhere! 

“Osik, osik, osik, osik!” Ben began to pace and curse beneath his breath. Siri calmly sat down in the grass, folding her legs in a meditative position. “Osik, what am I going to do? There is no way he didn’t spot us on his way in. Shab!” He ran nervous hands through his short hair and then looked at her in frustration. “How can you just sit there?”

“What else am I supposed to do?” She asked, letting a small bug crawl onto her finger. 

“I don’t know, spout some Jedi wisdom or something.” He said as he kicked a rock down the hill. 

“You wouldn’t find it helpful.” 

“Try me.” 

Siri held up her hand as she watched the insect crawl over her fingers. “It appears you have two options, you can do as you were commanded and kill me. Or, you can disobey your family and let them know I’m alive and risk being cast out.” 

“You’re right, I didn’t find that helpful.” 

“That’s because you already knew that these are your only options, you just don’t like any of them.” She said as she lowered the bug onto a blade of grass. “But, I’m afraid you will have to decide which of those choices you can actually live with.” 

“You’re not going to tell me to listen to the Force?” He snidely remarked.

She innocently shrugged. “You said I can’t always use that as an answer.” 

“Don’t be cute.” 

“Sorry, it’s sort of my default setting.” She offered him a half smile.

“Ni or'parguur gar” He sighed.

“I know.” 

Ben was known within his clan as having a very calculating and strategic mind, oftentimes resulting in him developing many of the battle strategies for Jaster. His mind began working overtime to come up with an alternative solution to their current predicament. 

“There is a third option,” he said and she quirked an eyebrow in response. “I can just let you go.” 

“You’d be willing to just let me leave, and risk your clan finding out that you put them on the Jedi’s radar?” She asked, concern creeping into her voice. “Letting me go could have grave consequences for you.”

He found himself unable to look at her. “ At all costs I must bear the burdens of all beings, in that I do not follow my own inclinations.”

Siri was astounded, she had not expected that he’d quote the Jedi philosophy she had taught him back to her.She gracefully rose to her feet and reached out to take his hand. After a moment he intertwined his fingers with hers. They looked at one another for a moment, the Force seemed to sing. 

“How would this work if Jango has already seen us?” She asked, realising his hand, feeling overwhelmed by their connection.

“Let me worry about Jango.” He winked and she folded her arms, clearly not impressed. “Hey, I can be very persuasive.” Ben offered what he considered to be his most charming smile.

“Fabulous, I’m a dead woman.” 

*****

“Well if it isn’t Bruck mother-kriffing Chun!” A boisterous voice called up to him from the bottom of the ramp. “Oh, sorry. Knight mother-kriffing Chun!” 

He rolled his eyes, attempting to calm his frustration at being assigned a mission with Quinlan Vos. It irked him to no end that the Council still hadn’t assigned him a solo mission, always pairing him up with other newly knighted Padawans whom in his humble opinion were far less worthy of the title. And Quinlan was no exception. In fact if it wasn’t for Vos’ psychometry Bruck knew the Jedi wouldn’t have put up with his antics for as long as they had. It was no surprise that they stuck him into the Jedi Shadow program, it’s where all the deviants ended up. His former Master Dooku would think it very beneath him to be assigned a mission with the likes of Vos, but Bruck would play the Council’s game. Bruck wasn’t here to make friends, he was here to prove that he was more powerful than anyone gave him credit for. 

And if he was able to finally get back at his childhood rival in the process all the better. 

“Knight Vos,” his voice was pleasant as he greeted his mission partner. “Shall we capture a bounty hunter and rescue the fair damsel in distress?”

Quinlan Vos made a tsking sound and shook his head. “Don’t ever let Siri Tachi hear you call her a damsel in distress.” He clapped Bruck on the back with more force than was probably necessary. “Not if you value your jagyc.” 

Bruck made a face, not hiding the disdain for Quinlan’s irreverent mannerisms and colorful language. “Well if she doesn’t wish to be thought as such then she shouldn’t have let herself be taken captive.” 

“Victim blaming, that’s an interesting stance to take.” Vos replied.

The corners of Bruck’s lips twitched upwards. “Better not let Siri hear you call her a victim either.” 

“Ain't that the truth!” Quilan elbowed him in the ribs. “That’s a sure fire way to get my ass kicked.” 

The white haired Jedi grunted and quickly moved out of reach of the Kiffar Jedi. He allowed Quinlan a moment to enjoy his crude attempt at humor before deciding he had enough of the pleasantries. The sooner he could rescue Siri and prove himself to the Council the sooner he wouldn’t have to see the likes of Quinlan Vos again. 

“Has there been any sightings of Tachi or the bounty hunter here on Concordia?” Bruck tried to steer his partner back on track. 

“No, not yet.” Quinlan answered, his voice a little more terse than normal. “But according to the Council the armor that was left behind on Naboo has the sigil of the Haat Mando’ade, and they have just engaged in battle with the Kyr’tsad.” 

Bruck nodded, he remembered the stories of Death Watch versus the True Mandalorians. How could he not, his Master had led the battle at Galidraan right before he had accepted Bruck as his Padawan. Though Dooku had been obnoxiously tight lipped about the encounter that didn’t stop Bruck from learning all he could from the archives. It had been a pointless and bloody battle, much like most of Mandalore’s history. He was not surprised to learn that Oafy-Wan had been adopted by the terrorist group, it seemed fitting, the Force sometimes had a way of making things right. 

“Obi-Wan,” Quinlan’s voice was low and brought the other Knight out of his thoughts.

“What?”

“You keep saying ‘bounty hunter’” Vos continued, his dark eyes scanning the horizon. “He has a name you know. He was in our creche clan. He was once one of us.” 

“And now he’s a criminal.” Bruck answered, his voice unwavering. “Why am I the only one who is willing to admit that?”

“Because it may not be as black and white as you’d like it to be and as Jedi we’re supposed to remember to be open to all sides of a story.” Quinlan folded his arms across his chest. 

Bruck felt his blood begin to boil, how dare this sub-par Jedi try to preach to him. “Except it IS black and white Vos. He broke the law, he kidnapped a Jedi Padawan. I’m sorry that he had a difficult childhood…”

“Difficult childhood?”

“But, he’s not the only one to suffer in this galaxy.” Bruck didn’t pay attention to Quinlan’s objections and continued. “There are many who also lived a kriffed up childhood who didn’t turn to a life of crime and terrorism.” He kept his gaze locked with Quinlan’s, with his chin out, defiant. 

“Damn man, okay. Your opinions on this are duly noted.” Quinlan held up his hands in defeat. 

“Our job as Jedi is to rid the galaxy of such scum.” He attempted to regain some semblance of professional calm, running a hand through his hair. 

“Or ‘jobs’ as Jedi is to keep the peace within the galaxy. Not to be judge, jury and executioner.” Vos looked down at the shorter Jedi. “Nor are we supposed to hang onto a stupid decade old grudge.” 

Bruck’s jaw clenched for a moment before regaining his composure. “And I thought you were supposed to wear gloves at all times and not use your psychometry on other Jedi.” 

His words hit Quinlan in a way that the Kiffar had not expected. He had always been one of the more easy going Jedi in the order, but certain things got under his skin. Bruck Chun had always been a bully, but under the tutelage of Yan Dooku he seemed to grow into a vindictive and biggoted young man which was a dangerous thing for someone with a Jedi’s power to be. Quinlan Vos could be accused of many things (most of them true), but he was at heart a kind man who didn’t tolerate prejudice. This was not going to be an easy mission he suddenly realized.

And here he thought he had already taken the trials. 

“Here,” he bent over and picked up a set of Beskar armor and tossed it to Bruck. “Can’t infiltrate a Mandalorian occupied moon looking like a pretentious shebs’palon.” He chuckled at the narrowing of Bruck’s eyes. “Sorry, pretentious JEDI shebs’palon.” 

Bruck glanced down at the blue and silver armor and sighed. “Let’s just get this over with.”

*****

Jango Fett sat for a moment inside the silent and familiar cockpit of Slave One. He needed a moment to collect his thoughts before he attempted walking down that ramp. An army, a clone army and he was to be the template for the soldiers. More than a million beings brought forth in this galaxy and they will all have his face.

He shuddered. 

An army of Mandalorian warriors, no, copies of a Mandalorian warrior. Copies of himself bred to be killed in battle, kept ‘docile’ with inhibitor chips and fed growth enhancers. They will be children in the bodies of men...his children. 

His first instinct upon hearing the job was to recoil or laugh (he wasn’t sure which), but as the plan unfolded he discovered the army was not going to be as it appeared at first glance. It was not an army for the Jedi, instead it would be an army set to betray and destroy the Jedi. And that was a complicated yet delicious revenge in Jango’s book. And the pay was beyond anything Jango could have dreamed of, he knew to turn down the job would be financially idiotic. 

But morally...Jango wasn’t so sold on the job. He had told Tyranus that he’d need to think about it, he was given two rotations.

He knew he needed to talk to Ben, though nine years his junior his little brother was far more intelligent than he was. Ben had a knack for seeing all angles of a situation, he couldn’t count how many times they had been saved by Ben’s quick thinking and reflexes. But now he wasn’t sure he could confide in Ben about the job. Ben had not only disobeyed a direct order, but he seemed to be acting rather friendly in the company of the Jedi woman. Ben’s intelligence seemed to always go out the door whenever a spirited blonde woman was involved.

Jango sighed. His little brother, the bleeding heart. It never sat well with Ben to kill without a good reason, though he was insanely good at it. Jango knew of course that Ben wasn’t actually Mandalorian, a part of him always suspected he might have been a lost Jedi youngling. There were just too many unexplained abilities that Ben possessed. He had never shared his suspicions of course, for fear of Montross or someone else in the clan exacting revenge on the Jedi by killing Ben. He vowed to protect his brother’s secret, even from Ben himself. But deep down he had feared that one day the truth might come out and Ben would leave the clan for his real family. Now after spending two weeks alone with another Jedi it wasn’t just possible, it was probable. 

Jango wasn’t about to let that happen without a fight. 

He took a deep breath and gathered his helmet and made his way towards the ramp. As it lowered he saw a familiar figure leaning against a tree, arms crossed in that obnoxiously cocky way that he does when he’s trying to mask his nervousness. 

“Jango, vod,” Ben stood up and held up his hands in a defensive manner as soon as he saw the look on Jango’s face. “It’s not what you think.” 

“I told you to get rid of her.” Jango shoved him against the tree. “The Mand’alor gave you a kriffing direct order and instead you let a Jedi poison your mind.” 

“She didn’t poison anything Jango,” 

“The Jedi can alter someone’s mind, you know this don’t you?” Jango didn’t let up and held Ben against the tree with his thick forearm across his chest. “How can you be sure she isn’t doing that to you?”

“She’s wearing the collar Vod, she can’t even access the Force.” Ben calmly argued. 

“The ‘Force’?” Jango’s eyes narrowed. “She’s even got you talking like them now.”

“Vod, Udesii” Ben’s voice remained low, not rising to Jango’s volume. “Nothing’s changed, I’m still me. There’s just something about her Jango, I couldn’t go through with it.” 

“Right. Yes of course you’re the same man as always.” Jango seethed. “It’s not about the Jedi at all. Some hot piece of tail shows the faintest interest and suddenly nothing else matters except you playing the hero all the way to her bed damn the consequences.”

“That’s not fair.” Ben countered. “What happened with Satine…”

“Cost Jaster the throne!” Jango grabbed Ben by his chestplate and threw him over his shoulder and onto the ground. “We wouldn’t be hiding like Loth-rats if you had just for once been able to keep it in your pants.” 

Ben flipped back onto his feet with ease and began to circle Jango. “I’m sorry I decided kidnapping a young girl crossed a line! But, we were in exile long before I came along so you might want to try placing your blame on someone else.” 

“You didn’t seem to have an issue kidnapping a young woman when it suited your needs.” Fett snapped back. “But if your family needs you then forget it!” 

“My family? Yeah, let’s talk about how you and Jaster stole me from my family!” Ben suddenly blurted out and Jango froze. 

“We saved you,”

“How long have you known I was a Jetii?” He asked, his voice calmer than the ferocity in his eyes.

“More lies, where is she? I’ll kill her myself since you don’t have the Gett’se” Jango pulled out his pistol and Ben moved between him and the forest. 

“How long have you known?” 

The older man found himself unable to look his younger brother in the eyes. “I never knew for sure.” He answered and Ben rolled his eyes in disbelief. “Vod, I swear it.” 

“One of the Tenants of a Foundling is to try and reunite it with it’s people!” Ben’s voice suddenly sounded much younger than he was, the hurt was evident. 

“Not if their people are a brainwashing cult.” Jango argued. “Who steal children from their parents and use them for their powers.”

“It’s a good thing you and Jaster are above all that...right?” His voice was low and accusing. 

“Vod’ika…”

“Don’t.” 

“So what now, you’re going to run off and be a Jetii?” Jango tried to hide the worry in his voice. “After everything you’ve done they’ll never have you.” 

“I swore the  Resol'nare Jango, those words mean something to me.” Ben’s storm colored eyes pierced Jango’s amber ones. “Even if they don’t mean much to you or Jaster.” 

“Ben, we thought it was for the best…” 

“I need your help making things right,” he said. “The Jetii have lost one member because of you, it’s only right that you help bring back one of their others.” 

Ben motioned behind a large pine tree and Siri stepped forward, the collar had been placed back on as a bargaining chip. Both hoped it would prove that Ben wasn’t under her influence. 

Jango shook his head. “No, absolutely not.” 

“Vod, you know it’s the right thing to do.” Ben pressed. 

“We let her go and she’ll bring the entire Jedi Order down on us!” Fett shouted. 

Siri stepped closer, no flinching as Jango aimed his blaster directly at her forehead. “The Jedi do not seek revenge, Jango Fett. You have my assurances that you will have no repercussions from the Order if you behave honorably now.” 

“Your word.” He spat. “How can you expect me to believe the word of a Jetii?”

“I do not expect you to trust me,” She replied calmly. “But, the question is, do you trust Ben?” 

Jango’s eyes moved from hers to his little brother’s. “With my life.” 

“Ben is the one who would be held responsible should the Jedi decide to take any actions.” Siri continued. “And he trusts me.” 

“Well, I’m not trying to sleep with you.” Jango huffed sarcastically. “My trust doesn’t come so easily.” 

Siri smiled, mischievously. “You are a man of honor.” 

Jango lowered his pistol at her response. This Jedi was not what he had expected, she was irreverent yet honorable. Jango could see the appeal and that disturbed him to his core. After another moment he twirled his pistol and placed it back into the holster on his hip. 

“I assume you have a plan?” He turned his attention to Ben. 

“Don’t I always?” The younger man smirked. 

Before he could respond they were interrupted by a Gantlett starship careening into the atmosphere, heading directly for their camp. The sleek fighter bore the markings of Death Watch. 

“Osik, they found us.” Jango’s voice was a mixture of fear and anger. 

“It’s only one ship,” Ben replied. 

“A scout,” Jango answered.

Ben watched the unsteady flight pattern of the ship and shook his head. “I don’t think so, it’s something else.” He closed his eyes and focused on the feelings he felt within the energy around him. “Something’s wrong.” 

“Otai,”

“Here job is to protect the forge.” Ben grabbed Jango’s shoulder. “Stay focused Vod, if we do our job she’ll never have to worry about doing hers.” 

Siri found herself impressed with Ben’s leadership, despite him being the younger man he had easily taken command of the situation. She also couldn’t help but compare the sentiment behind choosing duty over attachments, for all their differences there was something both Mandalorians and Jedi seemed to share. 

Siri also noticed that neither Ben nor Jango had asked her to hide or leave, in fact she was within arms reach of several weapons. She had no idea where Ben had hid her lightsaber, but all Jedi were trained to use blasters and other melee weapons in the off chance they needed to improvise. She reached out and grabbed a rifle and held it at the ready. Ben glanced back at Siri and offered an impressed nod of approval. 

They waited at the entrance of the camp, ready to ambush the Death Watch assassin when a familiar figure stumbled down the ramp. His armor was covered in blood and dirt, he was limping and seemed to be unarmed. Ben and Jango exchanged worried glances. 

“Montross?” Jango put his blaster away and moved to help the injured warrior. 

Ben turned to Siri and kept his voice low. “Hide, now.” 

She nodded, still clutching the rifle and ran towards the nearest hut. As soon as she was out of eyesight Ben moved towards the pair, something felt really off and he tried to shake off the feeling of dread rising in the pit of his stomach. 

“We never stood a chance,” Montross exclaimed as they helped him down onto a bench. “It was a slaughter, another Galidraan.” 

Otai had heard the commotion and arrived with water for Montross, she handed him the cup and then stood next to Jango. “What of the others?” She asked. 

“Gone, all gone. Kyr’tsad ambushed us in the night.” Montross grunted in pain. “Jaster saved me from a grenade. He pushed me out of the way.” 

“What happened to Jaster?” Jango’s voice was like ice. 

“I don’t know, he was engaged in combat with Vizsla.” Montross stated, his voice oddly void of emotion. “I found the closest ship and retreated.” 

Ben, Otai and Jango all exchanged angry glances and then turned towards Montross. “You abandoned your brothers and left the Mand’alor to die?” Ben felt the disgust rising in his throat. 

“It was a losing battle.” 

“Did Jaster give the order to retreat?” Jango asked, folding his arms across his chest. 

“He didn’t get a chance…it all happened so fast.” Montross defended.

“Hut’uun.” Otai spat.

“Ge’hutuun” Ben’s voice was severe. 

“Dar'manda” Jango said, then literally spat on Montross and turned away from him. 

Ben and Otai followed Jango, turning their backs on Montross and regrouping at the forge. Jango began to pack a bag of weapons, hurriedly. 

“Jango, we need a plan.” Ben exclaimed. 

“We have a plan, we’re going to find the Mand’alor or die trying.” Jango answered. “This is the way.” 

“It doesn’t have to be the way Jango,” Ben answered. “We could rally allies to our cause.” 

The older man scoffed. “What allies exactly, we are in exile or did you forget?”

“Clan Kryze,” Ben answered, trying to keep his voice calm. “They have no love for Vizsla.” 

“I think I’ve had my fill of your girlfriends for one day.” Jango huffed. 

Ben’s mind went to work, he glanced back towards the hut where Siri was hiding. “This might sound crazy, but what about the Jetii?” 

“I’m leaving in ten minutes, with or without you Vod.” Jango ignored him completely and moved towards Otai. He leaned his forehead against hers and she wrapped her arms around his waist. “If we do not return…” 

“The forge of the Mand’alor will always burn. I will make sure of it.” She answered. “This is the way.” 

He moved his head to look at her and nodded sadly. “This is the way.” 

“Try to return,” her voice was quiet, and only meant for him. He offered her a small smile and leaned down to press his lips to hers. 

Ben averted his eyes from the unusual public display of affection between his two friends, suddenly remembering he still held a Jedi captive. He ran towards the hut, unsure what he was going to do. He found her crouched in a corner of the hut, rifle at the ready. If it weren’t such a dire situation he would’ve had to admit he was very attracted to her looking like that. 

“What happened?” She asked, her voice oddly concerned. 

“There was an ambush on Concordia, we’re unsure if there are any survivors.” Ben answered, suddenly feeling very tired. “Jango and I are going to try to help.” 

“Alone?”

He shrugged. “Not much of a choice.” 

Ben adjusted his armor as she placed the rifle down on the table. Neither knew exactly what to say next. Ben finally broke the silence. “There should be a ship on the other side of the camp, should be enough fuel to get to Coruscant.” 

“Ben…” 

“I’m sorry for my actions Siri, but I am not sorry to have met you.” He was unable to look at her. 

“It was the will of the Force.” 

He softly chuckled. “Don’t be cute.” 

He turned to leave, but was stopped by the sound of a rifle cocking. He turned to see Siri standing there with the weapon slung over her shoulder. “I’m coming with you.” 

“This is not your fight, if anything this is a very dangerous place for you to be as a Jedi.” He turned towards her. 

She glanced at a set of Beskar armor sitting in the corner. “Then I won’t go as a Jedi.” 

  
  


*****

_ The landscape was barren, a mixture of yellows and browns bled into the cloudless sky on the horizon. The oppressive heat created a trick of the eyes as the flat dessert seemed to wave beneath the dual suns. Two hooded figures emerged from beneath the shade of a rock formation, shielding their eyes from the suns...no, three figures emerged. One was a small infant with crystal blue eyes that felt incredibly familiar.  _

_ “We’ll have to wait until nightfall to cross.” A deep, yet melodic Corsacanti accent spoke from beneath one of the hoods. “How’s he holding up? _

_ “Surprisingly well, all things considering.” A soft yet worried feminine voice answered. “I’ll give him another sleep suggestion just to be safe.”  _

_ The man wrapped an arm around the woman and the child as they settled down on the ground, against the cool rock. “How are you holding up?”  _

_ The woman lowered her hood, revealing blonde hair and an older but still soft and beautiful face. “I can’t think about it yet, not until he’s safe.”  _

_ A bearded face littered with scars appeared beneath the other hood, Mandalorian armor peeking out from beneath the dark brown cloak. “He will be safe. You have my word.” The man placed a soft kiss to the side of the woman’s head. “This is the way.”  _

_ “This is the way.” The woman repeated, her voice hollow and full of sorrow. _

Adi Gallia’s blue eyes snapped open as her mind attempted to make sense of where she was. The Jedi Master was well known in the Order for having prophetic visions, just behind Yoda and Syfo-Dias in terms of their frequency and accuracy. 

“Adi, what is it?” Qui-Gon’s voice was laced with concern.

She shook her head, clearing out the lingering images of the vision. “Hopefully nothing.” 

*****

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are happening!!! Oh man!!! Sorry I haven't responded to comments yet - life has been super busy, but they are all appreciated. I’d love to hear what you all think about this new development, please drop me a comment if you have a moment! 
> 
> Mano’a Translator:
> 
> Osik = Shit
> 
> Shab = Fuck
> 
> Ni or'parguur gar = I hate you
> 
> Jagyc = Dick
> 
> Haat Mando’ade = True Mandalorians
> 
> Kyr’tsad = Death Watch
> 
> Shebs’palon = Asshole
> 
> Vod = Brother
> 
> Vod, Udesii = Brother, calm down
> 
> Jetii = Jedi
> 
> Gett’se = balls
> 
> Vod’ika = little brother
> 
> Hut’uun = coward
> 
> Ge’hutuun = Not even notable enough to be called a coward
> 
> Dar'manda = the worst possible thing you can call a Mandalorian, you are thought to be soulless if you are a Dar’manda.
> 
> The Jedi Philosophy that Ben quotes is actually taken from Budhist philosophy regarding responsibility. 


	9. Bring Him Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family is tested, truths are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando’a translations:  
> Haar’chak = Damn it  
> Adiik = child  
> Buir = Parent (in this case Father)  
> Vod = brother  
> Manda’lor = king of Mandalore

She was surprised by how light the armor was, how easily she could move while wearing it. Though she realized that she shouldn’t have been considering how well known the beskar armor was, it was legendary for a reason. Despite the flexibility of the beskar she was still uncomfortable, the Jedi had no need for armor, they had the Force to act as their protection so this felt clunky and unnatural to her. Under normal circumstances she’d never even think to wear the protective coverings, but this was anything but normal circumstances. 

Here she was a Senior Padawan who had recently been taken hostage now assisting her kidnapper - who happened to be a missing Padawan turned Mandalorian to infiltrate and bring down another band of Mandalorians. She realized her Master and the Council would have a lot to say about her current decision making process. Hell, the logical side of her brain had a lot to say about this current choice. But Siri couldn’t shake the feeling that the Force was guiding her actions, that she was meant to stay close to Ben. She was confused by the sudden need to help him, she wasn’t even sure the Force would allow her to turn her back on him now, something deep within her that connected her to the cosmic energy knew that her path was meant to walk beside him. 

It made no sense to her whatsoever, but rarely did the Force make sense. 

As they waited for Jango to lower the ramp she noticed that Ben had placed his hand on the small of her back, Siri felt her body flush and she suddenly prayed that her reasons for staying was because of the Force and not something more personal. She realized that she’d have to deal with those questions later and instead focus on the task at hand. 

She shifted the rifle in her arms and used it to cover Ben and Jango’s backs as she followed them down the ramp of the Firespray-31 and towards the cover of barren trees. Siri took in the landscape and the Living Force seemed to wail in the back of her skull. What once was a lush and thriving forest was now just a husk of it’s previous self. 

“I thought Concordia was an agricultural settlement…” Siri’s voice was heard through the speaker inside Ben’s helmet. “The Jedi AgriCorps once helped tend this land,” 

“Before the end of the last civil war it was turned into a mining base,” Ben answered, quickly grabbing her by the elbow. “Very little survived, but the new Duchess of Mandalore is trying to replant the forests.” 

“Horrible things have happened here,” her breath was soft and seemed to tremble. 

He sighed and pulled her towards another row of dead trees. “It’s Mandalore, you might need to pace yourself on grieving over horrific past events. Otherwise we’ll be here all day.” 

She nodded, using his voice as an anchor. “You’re right, we must focus.” 

“Did I just teach a Jedi something?” Ben’s voice seemed very pleased. “Well, I guess consider me a Jedi Master.” 

She smacked his chest plate. “One quasi lesson a Jedi Master does not make.”

“I don’t know, I seem to be pretty wise.” 

The sound of a voice clearing their throat was heard inside both their helmets, they turned simultaneously to face Jango Fett. “If you’re both done playing grab-ass can we please get back to the mission? Jaster might already be dead.” 

With those sobering words Jango’s two companions fell back into place, the trio then split up to begin searching the area for the abandoned Mandalorian leader. Siri called on the Force to help guide her steps, searching the surrounding area for lifeforms. She could sense several in the far distance, she assumed it was Death Watch’s camp. She suddenly felt a faint presence near the entrance of one of the mines. She followed the dimming life presence until she came to a clearing, her stomach dropped when she saw a limp form lying on the scorched ground. 

She slid down the hill and knelt next to the fallen figure, she recognized the armor from the day that Jaster had ordered her death. She then realized she wasn’t sure what his reaction would be to her being the one to find him. She decided she’d deal with that if he was alive and shook off the concern. She felt for a pulse, it was very faint. Siri knew he didn’t have much time left.

“Ben, Jango, I found him.” She called into her helmet com. “He’s about one and a half klicks west of our previous position” 

She ignored the frantic replies in her ears and focused on the broken man before her. She could see blood seeping out from behind his chest plate, she went to remove the armor to try and stop the bleeding, but a weak hand stopped her. 

“I can stop the bleeding, but I need to put pressure on the wound.” She gently explained.

“We do not remove the beskar on the battlefield.” His voice was rough from lack of use. “You would know that if you were a true Mandalorian.” 

She gently removed her helmet, her blonde hair framing her face. Jasper let out a disappointed laugh that turned into a wet and rattling cough. 

“Of course he didn’t kill you,” Jasper groaned and turned his face away from her. “That boy was always soft.” 

“He has the heart of a Jedi.” She felt the sudden need to defend him.

“So you have come to reclaim him then...Jedi.” He spoke between raspy breaths, there was no anger in his voice. 

“If that is the will of the Force,”

“Will of the Force…” Jaster huffed. “He deserves better than a clan who abandoned a thirteen year old to die without any memories.” 

“He also deserves better than living in exile, killing people just so he can feed his family. Simply because the clan who adopted him won’t admit they’re on the wrong side of history.” She retorted. 

The Mand’alor slowly turned his head back to look at the young woman. “So, what does he deserve then?”

“He deserves to find peace and happiness.” 

“He’s a Jedi and a Mandalorian, those two things will always elude him.” Jaster replied with a cough. 

“Are all Mandalorians this cynical or is this a specialty of your clan?” She replied. 

Jaster let out an amused laugh at her quip. “You are not what I expected, girl. I am glad he disobeyed me and let you live. He is going to need your strength in the days to come.” 

“This is the way,” she nodded and lowered her head in humility. 

“Hmmmm. The will of the Force.” He replied with another chest rattling cough. 

*****

Anakin Skywalker slowly opened the cargo container after he sensed the coast was clear. He had decided to follow Knight Chun once he learned that his new friend was sent by the Council to search for Padawan Tachi. Anakin wanted to help Bruck, and he wanted to be the one to bring back Siri, this way Qui-Gon would know he didn’t make a mistake and he would begin his Jedi training. 

He also wanted to protect Qui-Gon from the bounty hunter, he didn’t like the idea that his future Jedi Master cared so much about someone who wasn’t even worthy enough to be a Jedi. Bruck had told him how this Obi-Wan had aged out because he wasn’t good enough and somehow tricked Qui-Gon into training him. Bruck also told him how he had nearly been killed by this former Jedi in the middle of a tournament with all the masters watching. This Obi-Wan Kenobi was dangerous, he had tried to kill Padme and now Anakin was worried what he’d try doing to Padawan Tachi, not to mention Qui-Gon. 

He had to help them, he couldn’t lose any of his new friends. And if he saved Padawan Tachi then maybe the Council would like him and he would be a hero. He smiled thinking about how proud his mother would be. 

He climbed out of the crate when suddenly he felt a chill run down his back. He remembered Qui-Gon telling him that this was the Force giving him a warning of danger, he always thought it was just his nerves. It was then he heard the sound of footsteps coming towards the cargo hold. Anakin panicked and jumped back into the crate. 

“This looks like a Republic cruiser,” a muffled yet deep voice spoke and Anakin held his breath. 

“Well, let’s see what this Republic cruiser is carrying.” Another voice rang out. 

The young Jedi Padawan tried to bury himself beneath the packing materials, hoping whoever was outside wouldn’t find him. He cursed his usual bad luck because of course as soon as the lid opened a man wearing a blue and silver helmet looked right at him. 

“Hey,” the man called out to his partner. “Since when does the Republic smuggle slaves?” 

Anakin felt a flush of anger at the term. “I’m not a slave, I’m a person and my name is Anakin!” 

“Oh-ho, a person are we?” The man reached down and roughly grabbed Anakin by the tunic, lifting him up. “And tell me little Anakin, just what are you doing hiding in a cargo hold?”

“It’s none of your business,” Anakin tried to make his voice sound calm yet firm. The way he had heard Qui-Gon speak to the Council. “I’m here on Jedi business, so unless you want trouble you will let me go.” 

The two masked figures exchanged glances. “A Jedi huh, well I’m sure the boss would love to meet a Jedi.” 

Anakin tried to pry himself from their grasps, but was no match for their strength as they dragged him out of the ship. 

*****

Ben felt the beating of his heart behind his ears as they placed the limp and bleeding form on the medical cot. Jango had begun to remove the dented chest plate in order to survey Jaster’s wounds more closely, but the former King of Mandalore motioned towards the outsider in the room. 

“Get her out of here,” Jango snarled which caused Ben to jump. 

The younger Mandalorian turned towards the Jedi and rushed her out the door. “We can’t remove his armor with an outsider present, I’m sorry…”

“I respect his wishes,” Siri spoke in a voice that made it clear to both of them that she knew Jaster didn’t have long to live. “Go. Be by his side. I’ll stand guard.” 

Ben reluctantly nodded, he was still in shock and wasn’t sure if he could handle watching the man he considered a father die. He suddenly reached out and grabbed her forearm and held it tightly, she could sense the fear and sorrow rolling off him in the Force. 

“I’m not sure if this will help or not, but part of the Jedi code states that there is no death, only the Force.” She squeezed his forearm in return. “We all return to the Force from whence we came and there is no more suffering.” 

He tilted his head, realizing how similar that ideal was to the Mandalorian belief of returning to the Manda. Not for the first time his conflicted mind reeled over the connections between the Mandos and the Jedi. He realized he’d have to ponder on it later. For now he offered her a small nod in appreciation. 

“There is no death, only the Force.” He repeated and then turned back towards his dying mentor. 

Ben’s breath hitched when he saw the amount of blood still soaking through the layers of gauze that Jango had administered. He quickly rushed to Jaster’s other side, assisting Jango in putting pressure on the wound. Ben looked up at his brother and then down to the man who had raised them both, he had never seen Jaster look so frail and it unnerved him. 

He was old enough to realize that no one was invincible, but Jaster had always seemed larger than life - even for a Mandalorian.The thought that he could one day not only be bested in battle, but be mortally wounded had never been a realistic scenario in Ben’s head. And now he felt the grief begin to feel like a weight inside his chest as he looked at the far too pale skin, the blue tint beginning to creep up on lips and as he listened to the ragged breathing. 

“Haar’chak!” Ben heard Jango curse as he changed another set of blood soaked bandages.

After several heart wrenching moments where both young men attempted to apply medical treatment they were stopped as Jaster used what strength he had to raise his hand to halt their actions. 

“It’s too late...too late, my sons,” Jaster’s voice rasped. 

“No,” Ben protested. 

“Ben,” A pair of weak brown eyes found his and he reached out for the younger man’s hand. “Forgive me…” 

“That’s not important now,” Ben shook his head frantically. 

A soft smile appeared on the war vet’s face as he reached up and took Ben's thin braid between his fingers. “I failed to live by the Resol’nare, we are honored-bound to help a foundling return to it’s people...I couldn’t…I refused…” He struggled to speak, his breathing became more labored. 

“You knew I was a Jedi,” Ben closed his eyes, he had already come to the conclusion but he needed to hear the confession from his father. “And you kept me anyway.”

“I did,”

“Why?” His voice came out in almost a squeak. 

“You were one of us.” Jaster said, his voice trembling due to the effort. “You will always be one of us, my boy...my adiik.”

Ben felt his emotions crashing against one another inside his skull, each attempting to dominate the other. But in this moment he couldn’t bring himself to cause the man he still considered a father any further pain. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever truly be able to understand or forgive Jaster for the deception, but that was his burden to bear, not the old warrior’s. 

“Nothing happens by accident, I was meant to be here.” He softly replied, moving Jaster’s hand from his braid. “Buir.”

The older man nodded and turned his head with great effort towards Jango. “Give us a moment Ben,” 

Jango exchanged glances with his fellow foundling and Ben could see his own grief mirrored in Jango’s eyes. He squeezed Jaster’s hand one more time before leaving the room, not wanting to leave, but conditioned to follow the command of the Mand’alor. He stood and placed his helmet back on and left the other Mandalorians alone.

He walked down the ramp of the ship and found Siri in full beskar guarding the ship. He suddenly felt as if the dam broke and a wave of sorrow crashed into him, knocking him off his feet. Siri turned just in time to see him fall to his knees, she slowly moved towards him, removing her helmet, unsure if he’d welcome her presence. 

As if he were able to read her thoughts he reached a hand out for her. She gripped it tightly and sat down next to him on the ramp. His face was hidden behind his helmet, but she could sense the tears, she squeezed his hand in support. 

“Is he?” She ventured to ask after a moment. 

“Soon,” 

“I’m sorry,” she answered softly and sincerely. “I may only know him as the man who ordered my death, but it was obvious he did it out of concern for his people. He was a good man.” 

Ben sighed. “A good man who stole my life for his own benefit.”

“Ben,” 

“He knew I was a Jedi, he lied to me.” Ben reached up and removed his helmet and threw it down the ramp. 

“He found a child lost and alone with no memories and he raised that child as his own.” She answered. 

“Only because he wanted to use me for my powers, to get back at the Jedi!” Ben cried. 

“You don’t believe that.” 

Ben’s breathing began to even out before he replied. “I know...I just feel so lost.” 

“You can never be truly lost if you have the Force.” She reached out and placed a hand on his leg. “Nothing has really changed.” 

“Everything has changed, I can’t stay here.” Ben looked at her. “Jango might be able to move past this, but the rest of Mandalore will have my head for being a Jedi. And it’s not like I can go back to your temple…” 

She hesitated. “What if you could?” 

“Sure. I bet the Jedi have a habit of reinstating untrained Force sensitive bounty hunters who kidnapped one of their own.” He rolled his eyes. 

“I couldn’t even begin to guess what would happen should you return.” She nodded. “But Jaster was not the only man who thought of you as a son, there is another who would do anything to help you.”

Ben scoffed. “One Jedi in my corner, I’m not sure I like those odds.” 

“Not just one,” she squeezed his knee. “I thought I had made that clear by now.” 

“Siri,” 

“Kenobi,” she replied, unable to help the small smile at his reaction. 

“Kenobi...it feels right.” He finally said after a moment of sitting with the name. 

“Because it’s who you are.” 

Ben leaned his forehead against hers, she pulled him closer and felt the surge between them within the Force. After a moment Ben shuttered and pulled away, though Siri couldn’t sense it directly she knew it meant that Jasper had passed. She squeezed his hand again and offered him an apologetic look. The moment didn’t last long before the rabid form of Jango Fett came barreling down the ramp, pushing them aside. 

“Jango, vod!” Ben called after him.

“Get your things Ben, we’re going hunting.” Jango’s voice was like ice. 

Ben and Siri exchanged glances. “Jango, our mission was to bring home the Mand’alor, not get ourselves killed by going after Death Watch.” 

“I am the Mand’alor.” Jango’s voice now sounded small and unsure. “He named me his successor as his final act.” 

“Vod, you deserve it.” Ben said sincerely. “But we have to be smart, we need to regroup. Jaster and the others who were lost need their proper ceremonies so they can be united with Manda.” 

“Vizsla would never suspect an ambush now.” Jango replied. 

“Because it’s suicide.” 

Jango bent down to retrieve Ben’s discarded helmet. He gently dusted off the visor and turned to look at the man he considered his brother. “You may have the heart of a Jedi…” he glanced at Siri who lifted her chin in defiance. “But Mandalore is in your blood.” 

“Jango, Manda’lor no good will come from vengeance.” Ben pleaded. 

Jango tossed the helmet at Ben’s feet. “You’re either with me, or you're my enemy.” 

Siri felt her blood run cold at the proclamation of an absolute, she had been taught that the dark side presided in absolutes. She didn’t like the warnings she was now sensing through the Force. She turned her attention away from Jango and back towards Ben who was slowly picking up his helmet. 

“This is the way.” He mumbled, though it was clear his heart wasn’t in it. 

“This is the way.” Jango echoed and turned towards the last known trajectory of their enemy encampment. 

*****

“What do you mean you haven’t seen him?” Qui-Gon Jinn did his best to keep his voice calm. “How can he have just disappeared?”

“I’m sorry Master Jinn, but Anakin never reported back after last meal.” The holographic image of Shaak Ti solemnly replied. “We’ve been searching the entire temple and have not been able to locate him.” 

‘No, no no no...not again.’ Qui-Gon’s thoughts began spiraling yet he maintained a mask of calm. “What about the lower levels, perhaps he snuck out to explore? Have we informed the Coruscant police?”

“Yes Master Jinn, every precaution has been taken.” The female Togruta answered. “I am confident we will find him, but since you are his current guardian I needed to let you know.” 

“Thank you Knight Ti, please keep me apprised of any changes.” Qui-Gon replied, allowing a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose once the hologram faded. 

“Setting course for Coruscant.” Adi’s calm voice broke the uneasy silence. 

“Adi, what about Siri?” Qui-Gon looked at his friend in concern. “We have a lead, we could be close.” 

“Siri is a senior Padawan on the cusp of knighthood.” Adi Gallia answered. “Skywalker is a nine year old Force prodigy with zero training. It is obvious that we must find him first, don’t be daft.” 

“I can’t believe that I let it happen again Adi,” Qui-Gon sat back in his seat as Adi adjusted the Navi computer. “I pushed aside a promising young boy because of my attachment to his predecessor. And then I lost him.” 

“Be mindful of your feelings Qui,” Adi admonished. “Anakin is probably hiding in one of the gardens. No need to jump off the deep end yet.” 

Qui-Gon offered a smile though it never reached his eyes. Though he had only known the former slave for a short time he knew there would be no way he could hide his supernova presence in the Force from a Temple searching for him if he had still been there. No, it was clear to the Jedi Master that he’d lost another one. 

But he promised to himself that this time he wouldn’t be too late. 

*****

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Apologies for the shorter chapter, and delay on posting I am struggling to find time to write these days so updates might be slower. But, I promise I will not abandon this story!!! 
> 
> Thank you to all who have been reading, subscribing, bookmarking, leaving comments and kudos - you give me the inspiration to keep writing these crazy fics!!!


	10. Vengeance and Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jango wants vengeance for his fallen father, Ben wants to support his older brother. 
> 
> Ben also meets his new younger brother!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: I owe all of you the biggest apology for the delay of this chapter! I don’t know why but I have been struggling with writer’s block like crazy for this story!! I am sorry if this chapter isn’t up to snuff, I just felt I should rip the Band-Aid off and get a chapter posted so I can hopefully move onto the parts of the story where I am inspired to write! 
> 
> Someone told me in a review that having the Mand’oa words without knowing their meaning takes them out of a scene so I’m trying something new where I put the translation next to the word. Please let me know if that’s better or worse than just having a list of translations in the author’s note. 
> 
> Well, here we go!

“I can only protect you, I can’t fight a war for you.” Siri said as she folded her arms across her chest. 

“But wasn’t that exactly what you were doing for the Queen of Naboo?” Ben asked. 

Siri shook her head in surprise. “No, of course not. We were simply protecting the Queen from the Sith.”

“So if my life was in danger then you’d fight?” He asked with a quirk of his eyebrow. 

“The next time your life is in peril from a Sith Lord I promise I will fight for you.” She sighed and rolled her eyes. “But I as a Jedi can’t get in the middle of a Mandalorian civil war!”

“Except you already have,” Jango exclaimed as he walked down the ramp of the ship, placing various weapons in holsters. “The moment you put on that armor you signed up for this.” 

Sapphire eyes stared definitely into hard Amber ones as Siri piece by piece removed the Beskar armor. As she finally stepped out of it wearing nothing but the skin tight grey body stocking, she picked up the pieces and pushed it towards Jango who gladly gathered it up from her. 

“Jedi do not seek vengeance.” She looked at Ben over her shoulder. “I will not be a part of this.” 

Jango gently placed the armor at the top of the ramp and then turned towards her. “That is your choice, Jedi. Gods forbid any of you actually do something good for Mandalore for once.” 

“Have you ever stopped to think that what would be good for Mandalore is to just let it heal?” She looked up at him. “Instead of more bloodshed?” 

Fett just brushed past her without a second glance and Siri turned her eyes towards Ben. He slowly placed his helmet on and then pulled out a familiar silver cylinder from his belt and held it out towards her. Siri slowly accepted her lightsaber back. 

“I know I have no right to ask this of you, but please take Jaster’s body back to camp before you escape.” His voice was surprisingly understanding given the situation. 

“I’m not leaving you,” she argued. 

“Siri. What use do the dead have for a ship?” She couldn’t see his face, but she could sense his resolve through the Force. “Please, take it. I promised to get you back to your kind one way or another.”

Siri felt a lump in her throat at his statement. Ben then moved in the direction of his brother. 

“Ben…” She took a step forward, reaching out towards him. “You don’t have to do this.” 

“May the Force be with you, Siri.” 

*****

_ Twin suns were low in the sky, casting brilliant hues of orange and purple against the pale sand. A small and simple home with a domed roof made out of sandstone rose from the otherwise barren wasteland. Two figures stood in the distance, busying themselves with preparations for nightfall while two other hooded figures were focused on a small child playing in the dirt. _

_ “He’s grown so much,” an achingly familiar voice stated as Siri Tachi lowered her hood.  _

_ “I’m pretty sure that’s what children do cyare (beloved).” A thick accented voice said with a hint of mischievousness.  _

_ The blonde woman offered her companion a fond yet annoyed look before returning her attention to the child. She smiled as she watched the boy with similarly colored hair stack toy blocks while using the Force.  _

_ Siri took a turn and used the Force to place a block on top of the other, this elicited babbling laughter from the toddler as he clapped with his chubby hands. She reached out and ran her fingers through his shaggy blonde hair.  _

_ “We have to go,” the hooded man said to her with regret in his voice. “We’ve lingered too long already, we risk leading HIM here.”  _

_ “I know,” she reluctantly answered, running the back of a soft yet calloused finger over the baby’s round cheek.  _

_ The man finally lowered his hood to reveal the hardened face of a soldier with a thick auburn beard and hair to match. The hair at his temples speckled with white and the lines at the corners of his eyes showed his age and the stress of a difficult life. He knelt down next to the boy and lifted him into his strong arms, hugging him tightly and pressing a soft kiss to the child’s forehead before passing the baby to the waiting arms of the woman.  _

_ “Be safe ner adiik (my child),” he whispered into the boy’s ear before rising to his feet.  _

_ Siri clung to the child as she also stood, her eyes sadly drifting to the figures approaching, the same two farmers who had been previously tending the homestead were ready to collect the bundle in her arms. The boy, being able to sense the unease through the Force began to fuss and she bounced him as she tried to sooth him.  _

_ “It’s okay, it’s okay…” She kissed the top of his head, cradling him against her chest tightly. “I’m sorry we have to leave little one, but don’t worry, we’ll always be with you. Remember, you're never alone with the Force.”  _

_ She glanced back at the man who had already raised his hood to conceal his face, he motioned for her to come with him. Siri looked up at the couple awaiting her to give them back the child and then she pressed her lips again to the baby’s forehead.  _

_ “Never forget who you are,” She whispered softly. “A thousand generations live in you now. Our last vercopa {hope}.”  _

_ As the suns dipped below the horizon two lone figures turned to leave as the family headed back into the home, the sounds of a crying baby shattered the otherwise encompassing silence of the desert.  _

Adi awoke with a gasp, taking a moment longer than normal to calm her breathing back to a normal rate. She then closed her eyes again and called upon the Force to cast out the anxiety left over from the vision. Her analytical brain also tried to make sense of not only what she saw, but the darkness and sorrow she felt. 

“Adi,” a gentle voice called out. “Is there anything I can do?” 

The Tholothian shook her head, finally looking over at Qui-Gon in the pilot’s seat. “I’m afraid not my friend.” 

“They’re frequency seems to be increasing.” Qui-Gon Jinn said, unsure how else to assist his friend since visions were never his forte. 

“Yes, the longer Siri is…” She stopped herself from continuing, looking carefully at her companion.

“The longer she is held hostage by my former Padawan.” Qui-Gon finished her thought. “You fear what is happening to her.” 

“Yes,” the Jedi Master admitted. “But not in the way you think.” 

*****

The two warriors waited until the cover of darkness, spending the few hours before they attacked doing reconnaissance of their enemy’s camp. Neither spoke much, both knowing it was an insurmountable battle ahead of them that would more than likely end in both their deaths. Ben was unable to shake the feelings of unease, prior to spending time with a Jedi he would’ve chalked it up to nerves, but now he knew it was the Force trying to talk some sense into him. He turned his head to look at his brother in all but blood who was resting against a tree. 

“Jango, Vod  _ {brother} _ . I have a bad feeling about this.” He spoke softly into his helmet comm. 

“Do not get cold feet now Ben,” Jango answered. “They’re going to pay, every single Deathwatch shabuir  _ {mother fucker} _ ”

“They will pay, but maybe just not tonight.” Ben replied. “We should come back with help and a plan.”

Jango snickered. “Help. And who is it exactly that is going to come ride to our rescue?”

“Mandalore will come if called upon.” Ben said, as calmly as he could muster. 

“Mandalore has turned their back on us Vod  _ {brother} _ , and even though you have been between the Duchess’ legs that isn’t likely to change anytime soon.” Jango sighed. 

“Don’t speak about things you know nothing about.” Ben felt his anger rising. 

Jango chuckled. “Ben, even if she loved you as much as you claim, Duchess Satine is a pacifist. There is nothing she can do for us.” 

“Maybe there has been enough death.” Ben’s voice held more conviction than he felt. “You’re the Mand’alor you can make real and lasting change.” 

“Do not lose focus Ben,” Jango snapped. “We’re here to avenge Jaster and our other fallen brethren. Now, are you still with me?” 

The younger man sighed, he knew there was no changing his brother’s mind. “In all things, Mand’alor.” 

“Good.” Jango placed a hand on his shoulder. “I will hold you to that.” 

The two masked men turned their attention back towards the camp as the glow lamps were dimmed, they knew the bulk of the clan were settling down for the night. Jango pulled out his twin blasters, placing a silencer on each. Ben did the same, but his hands felt heavy with each motion as if something was holding him back. 

“You take the west side, I’ll handle the east.” Jango commanded. “We’ll meet at their command tent.” 

Ben reluctantly nodded and moved towards the west end of the camp. He crouched down as a couple of members of Death Watch moved past him, clearly scanning the perimeter of their base. He glanced over at Jango and waited for the signal, once his brother flashed the sign to move he stealthy made his way towards the first tent. 

Jango ducked into the first tent on his side and stood over the two sleeping men, the stench of alcohol was evident and it fueled his rage knowing they had been celebrating the extinction of his people. With a blaster in each hand Fett expertly shot both in the head before ducking out again as quickly as he came, moving onto the next tent. 

The adrenaline kicked in along with his rage and he rolled into the next tent, taking the occupant by surprise. Jango used his wrist cable to pull the man off his feet, he then placed his heavy boot on the man’s throat as he stared down at him. 

“Tor Vizsla, where will I find him?” Fett snarled. 

“Slanar at haran  _ {go to hell} _ !” The Death Watch soldier spat. 

Not bothering to argue Jango took out his pistol and immediately shot the man through the head, directly between the eyes. He then pushed forward, slicing the throat of a drunk Mandalorian slumped against a crate as he made his way towards the next tent. 

Ben pressed his back against the canvas wall of the first tent, feeling the Force scream at him. He sighed and reluctantly placed his blasters back into his thigh holsters and decided instead to grab his San-Ni staff. He turned the weapon’s power coupling to a lower setting, he refused to kill if it wasn’t necessary. He knew their only real hope was to capture Vizsla and force him to give up his power as peacefully as possible. 

He also knew he’d have to face the wrath of his brother when all of this was over, should they both survive. 

Ben made his way deeper into the camp, silently taking out various patrol guards by knocking them out. He crouched behind several ammunition crates, peeking over the top to spy on his next target. He counted four figures standing outside an unassuming tent, the Force however seemed to be pushing him to find out what was inside. 

As soon as two of them ducked inside the tent he jumped behind one of the remaining guards, grabbing him in a headlock while kicking out at the other, knocking them to the floor. As he expertly placed pressure on the one in his arms the soldier dropped to the ground and Ben instantly moved towards the second guard. This guard was more prepared and pulled out a blaster just as Ben tackled him. The Member of Death Watch was larger than Ben’s slim build but that didn’t mean he was at a disadvantage. The former Jedi quickly wrestled the larger man to the ground, holding him tightly with both his arms and legs. The guard struggled to buck off his opponent and Ben felt instinct take over and sent a suggestion of sleep to the man fighting in his grip. The body slacked as he fell into a deep sleep and Ben, astonished, not so gently rolled the man off and climbed back onto his feet. 

“Huh, well that’s a handy trick.” He muttered beneath his breath. 

He quickly pressed himself up against the tent, hoping not to attract any unwanted attention, though from the sound of things he figured Jango was doing a good enough job drawing anyone who was awake to his position. He winced as he heard the sound of bodies hitting the ground and felt death all around him through the Force. Ben ignored that for the moment and turned his attention towards the tent behind him, he peeked through an opening through the entrance flap and his breath stilled as he watched two Death Watch soldiers circle a small boy who was kneeling in the center of the tent, bound and gagged. 

The child stared up at his captors in steady defiance and Ben had to admit he was impressed by the young one’s courage. The Force whispered to Ben and at that exact moment two of the bluest eyes he’d ever seen turned to look directly at him. Ben placed a finger up to his helmet, gesturing for the boy to remain quiet as he crouched and walked into the tent, unnoticed. 

“I say we send him back to the Jedi in pieces,” one of the warriors, a female exclaimed. 

“Tempting, but not a strong enough message.” The obvious leader exclaimed. “We need the Jedi to know they are not beyond our reach. That they are just as frail as the rest of the galaxy and will eventually be conquered by the real Mand’alor.” The man removed his helmet and knelt in front of the small child. Though his eyes remained cold he offered what he considered to be a warm smile. “My apologies for your treatment son, I’ll see to it that you’re fed and have a warm bed soon enough.” 

He reached back and removed the gag, he immediately regretted letting the boy speak. “You’ll be sorry you sleemo! Once the Jedi know you kidnapped me it’ll be all over!”

“Did we kidnap you though? I do believe you were the one trespassing on Death Watch’s territory. In fact we found you hiding aboard a Republic ship.” The blonde Mandalorian smirked. “So tell me, kid, who have the Jed sent to Concordia to spy on us?”

“I don’t snitch,” the boy stuck his small chin up in defiance. 

“You have the heart of a warrior, boy. I will give you that.” The Mandalorian answered, then swiftly backhanding the child hard across the face. 

“You’re going to regret that.” Ben popped up with a blaster in each hand. 

Anakin struggled to focus from the strong smack to his head. Though as a slave he was not inexperienced with being beaten it was a first to feel Beskar armor to the face and he found it difficult to shake off. When he was able to focus he found himself being hauled up and used as a shield against another Mandalorian, though this one’s armor wasn’t painted and was pure Beskar silver. 

“Let the boy go,” the newcomer demanded in a surprising core world accent. 

“He is a Jedi, his death is the responsibility for all Mandalorians.” The member of Death Watch exclaimed. 

“He is a child, you know the creed.” 

“I wasn’t expecting any of you to come back, you all scattered to the wind like cowards after my father gutted Mereel.” The man began to back up towards the other entrance of the tent, dragging Anakin with him. 

Ben felt his blood begin to boil at the mention of his deceased adoptive father. “So you must be a Vizsla then.” 

“Pre Vizsla. In the flesh.” 

“Can I ask, what is it with Clan Vizsla and the tradition of really stupid first names?” Ben teased, though his voice was sharp as a razor. “Or is it that none of you can remember or pronounce a name that contains more than three letters?”

“Cute,” Vizsla retorted. “Well, you talk way too much to be Fett, Jaster’s heir. So you must be his prodigy then. Wait, aren’t you the one who somehow failed at kidnapping a little pacifist girl.” 

Ben snorted in amusement. “If you think there is anything weak about Satine Kryze then you’ve clearly never met her.”

“Oh I am familiar with the Kryze girls,” Vizsla remarked with a small chuckle as he glanced at his companion. “They are a stubborn bunch. I'll give you that.” 

It was at that moment that Jango must’ve decided to make his presence known on the other side of the camp because an explosion rocked the tent and it was immediately followed by men shouting and running outside towards the battle. Pre Vizsla exchanged glances with his cohort again. 

“Bo, help my father. I’ll handle this.” He said with a smile, turning back to look at Ben. 

The woman Mandalorian hesitated but then followed orders and dashed out of the tent leaving the two men and the child alone. Pre Vizsla aimed his wrist guard towards Ben, letting fly several small darts in his direction. Ben instinctively put out his hand and the Force took over pushing each small dart away from their intended target. 

Anakin and Pre Vizsla’s eyes went wide with astonishment. 

“So Jaster’s dirty little secret was that he adopted a Jedi Foundling,” Vizsla exclaimed. “I’m sure all of Mandalore will enjoy hearing what a traitor Mereel was to his people. He should’ve killed you when you were a pup instead of bringing shame to his clan.” 

Ben’s eyes narrowed inside his helmet and Vizsla pulled Anakin tighter, causing the boy to yelp. 

“Well, I’m not going to make the same mistake.” 

“Let the boy go Vizsla, you don’t want to do this.” Ben took a step forward with his blaster raised.

Vizsla then pulled out a thermal detonator from his belt and held it aloft, his thumb hovering over the trigger. “I suggest you drop the blaster or we all follow this Jedi scum straight to hell.” 

“Vizsla, don’t be stupid.” Ben calmly replied, keeping his blaster aimed. 

“I said, drop it!” 

Ben slowly placed the blaster to the ground, then stood with his hands held up to show he was not armed. “Just let him go.” 

“Stay back, you want him dead?”

Another explosion rocked the camp and Vizsla took the advantage of the distraction and dragged the young boy out of the tent, Ben was quick to follow but did what he could to avoid upsetting the trigger happy madman. Vizsla continued to back away from Ben, dragging a kicking and biting Skywalker all the way. 

“The boy is innocent, let him go.” 

“There’s no such thing as an innocent Jedi!” Vizsla screamed. “You want to risk your life for those who have slaughtered us for generations?” 

Anakin let out a whimper.

“Hey kid, kid look at me.” Ben turned his attention to the panicked Anakin and ignored Vizsla’s rants. “You’re going to be alright, I promise.” 

Anakin nodded, attempting to stay calm but his eyes were wide in absolute terror. It was then that Vizsla powered up his jet pack, tightened his grip on the boy and flew into the air. He dropped the thermal detonator and Ben was barely able to jump out of it’s destructive path. He hit the ground hard, rolling as the flames kissed his Beskar. 

As Ben jumped back up to his feet he realized the screen in his visor had cracked, he tossed the helmet away and looked to the sky as Vizsla continued to climb with the squirming child in his arms. 

“Noooo!” Ben cried as he raced to try and keep up with them on the ground. 

Without warning a familiar ship came into view just above Vizsla, the Death Watch leader barely had time to register the emergence of the ship when a figure jumping from the ship attacked him from above, knocking them both towards the ground. 

Ben didn’t have time to figure out if he was panicked or impressed with Siri’s sudden appearance at the battle, he was too busy trying to find a way to help. Siri clung to Vizsla and used the Force to dislodge Anakin from his grip, the boy began to fall but she was quick to slow him with the Force as best she could while still fighting her opponent. Ben leapt high into the air, catching the boy and tumbling back to the planet’s surface with a bone crunching thud. Ben held the child as the momentum of the fall caused them to roll across the ground, he held Anakin to his chest. 

“You okay kid?” He asked. 

Anakin shakily nodded, his hair blown back from his face. “That was wizard.” 

“Yeah, you’re alright.” Ben chuckled. “Listen, I’m going to go help. I need you to find a place to hide.” 

“But I can help too! I’m a Jedi.” The boy argued. 

“The best way you can help right now is to stay out of sight so we’re not distracted.” Ben urged. “Do you understand me?” 

The boy reluctantly nodded, and ran to find cover. Ben moved his attention back up to the sky to see Siri still engaged in an aerial battle with Pre Vizsla. He felt his breath catch as she pulled on the jet pack and they both crash towards the ground. Ben quickly jumped beneath them ready to catch Siri, but she used the Force to slow their descent. 

They fell to the ground, and Ben was immediately at Siri’s side. The female Jedi stood up and quickly ignited her lightsaber, the hum sending an odd sense of calm through Ben as he pulled out his vibroblade. 

“For generations my ancestors fought proudly as warriors against the Jedi, now that man’s clan and false king of a father tarnishes the very name  _ ‘True Mandalorian’ _ . Defend him if you will, Jedi.” He spit as he spoke and then pulled out an odd sword hilt from his belt. “This weapon was stolen from your Jedi Temple by my ancestors during the fall of the old Republic,” an obsidian plasma blade sprung from the hilt and Siri’s eyes grew wide. “Since then many Jedi have died on it’s blade.” He pointed it towards Siri. “Prepare yourself to join them.” 

Siri took the first position in Ataru, sharing a quick glance with Ben as he twirled his vibroblade.

“Oh, I don’t think so.” Ben smirked. 

Vizsla leapt into the air with the blade, coming down hard against Siri’s purple saber. The Jedi Padawan deflected the blow easily, pushing her opponent back. Ben was about to jump in when a wrist cable caught him off guard and he was pulled to the ground by someone in the air via a jetpack only to then be dragged along the ground behind the same female Mandalorian he had met earlier in the tent. 

Siri continued to doge Pre Vizsla’s strikes, her blade crackling against the dark saber. She parried another powerful blow and then used the Force to push Vizsla back, she really didn’t want to hurt anybody. Pre Vizsla crashed against three more of his warriors and Siri stole a glance towards Ben who was still being dragged against the hard stone ground. 

Vizsla came rushing back and Siri kicked him in the chest which caused the Mandalorian to drop his saber, she was not prepared for the onslaught of punches she then received from her opponent and she was pushed back and fell to the ground as his fist met the top of her head. She sat up on her knees and used the Force once again to push him back, this time he crashed against the rocks with a loud thud. 

Ben was finally able to free himself from the cable and grabbed it as he continued to be dragged along the ground, he was able to stand up and pull back against the tight cable, causing his opponent to crash. He smiled up at his handiwork, but then rushed back towards Siri. 

Siri rose to her feet, saber back in hand and poised to continue the fight. Pre Vizsla noticed Ben racing back, he turned towards his other three Mandalorians. “Warriors, finish them!”

The three warriors simultaneously punched a code into their gauntlets and lowered their heads to allow the rockets on their backs to fire. Siri took an instinctive step back and Ben raced as fast as he could towards her. Siri dodged the three rockets with the flexibility of a gymnast, but glanced over her shoulder just as the missiles were turning back around towards her. 

“Karabast,” she cursed beneath her breath. 

“Siri,” Ben’s voice called to her, his arm reaching out towards her. 

The Jedi didn’t hesitate and quickly raced towards Ben, their hands barely gripping one another as they jumped down a mine shaft. The rockets connected to the wall of the shaft and exploded on impact, causing a cave in, bits of fire and rocks to tumble down the shaft with them. Ben instinctively placed himself on top of Siri, knowing his Beskar would shield both of them from the debris. 

Once the rumbling had stopped Ben rolled off of Siri with a groan, both couldn’t stop the onslaught of coughing fits as the dust settled. Siri propped herself up on her elbows and took inventory of herself, scanning for injuries. She had a nasty cut over her left eye and was bruised and it was likely she had a cracked rib, but otherwise she was unharmed. 

She glanced over at Ben and he had a large gash on the side of his head, just over his right ear. Blood was trailing down his neck. She got to her knees in a panic and reached out towards him, he hissed in pain as her fingers grazed his wound. 

Ben pushed her hands aside and shook his head. “We can’t linger here.” 

She nodded in understanding, but winced as she noticed how he was now carrying himself. It was obvious that being dragged along the ground coupled with their fall had hurt him badly. He limped out towards the exit of the mine, attempting to open the door. He slammed his fist against the panel when he couldn’t get it to work. Siri tried to send a measure of calm to him through the Force, but his anger was intense. He then struggled to pull open the vent covering. 

“If I ditch my armor we can squeeze through there.” He said as he began to remove his breastplate. 

Siri tilted her head in concern. “Ben,” 

He didn’t stop and continued to pull off his armor as best as his battered body would allow. His breathing became erratic and she knew he was struggling to keep his composure. 

“Ben,” her voice was soft and she moved towards him. 

She placed her hands on his shoulders gently, forcing him to look up at her. His eyes were dark and full of unshed emotions, Siri looked up at him with large sympathetic eyes, biting her bottom lip. She was unsure what to say or what to do, but she knew she couldn’t let him throw everything away. They looked into each other's eyes, unable to express what they both were feeling, but in that moment the Force spoke for them. 

Ben leaned in as if to place his lips to hers but instead leaned his forehead against her own. Siri closed her eyes as they touched, gripping his bicep tightly as a reaction to what she was suddenly feeling. They stood like that for several moments, swaying as both their battered bodies began to feel the aftermath of battle. Finally Siri pushed back and nodded and Ben offered a small smile in response. 

“Pick all of that up,” she motioned towards the armor. “No need to be so dramatic.” 

She then moved towards the door and plunged her saber into it, Ben watched in awe as the metal melted beneath the heat of the sword. 

“You are full of surprises ner cyar'ika  _ {my darling} _ .” Ben smiled, weakly. 

“After you,” she motioned towards the now open door. 

The pair hovered together as they walked carefully out into the open, each one ready to cover the other’s back. They scanned the carnage, realizing that Jango had done quite the job at exacting revenge on Death Watch. Most of the camp was currently on fire, several small explosions were also still being set off as ammunition was set ablaze. 

“It’s time to leave,” Ben stated beneath his breath. 

“Yup,” 

“I have to find the kid, and Jango.” He suddenly said. 

Siri nodded and the two carefully made their way towards the last known whereabouts of Anakin. The Jedi would have suggested they split up, but she knew in his condition Ben wouldn’t get very far on his own. They quietly made their way across the camp, avoiding the chaos all around them. 

She scanned the carnage for any signs of Jango or the lost Padawan, when suddenly a familiar suit of armor caught her eye. She dragged Ben towards Jango in a hurry, realizing then just how injured Ben really was. 

“Ben, Vod?” Jango rushed to their position once he spotted them, barely catching Ben before he fell to the ground. 

“We did it Jango. For Jaster.” Ben’s voice weezed. 

Siri held his hand and looked up at Jango, wishing she could see his eyes behind the visor. For his part the older brother continued to stare down at the younger though the air still felt heavy between them. 

“There’s a boy…” Ben coughed and attempted to sit up. “We can’t leave him.” 

“I found the child lurking inside the cockpit of that Kom’rk.” Jango stated pointing towards a blue ship. “You take them home Ben, then we’ll meet at the rendezvous point in the Rishi Maze.”

“We need to stay together Vod,” Ben protested. 

Jango shook his head. “You need medical care, and the Jedi need to get as far away from Mandalore as possible. You must leave. That’s an order.” 

The sound of shouting caused all three warriors to tense up, but then as the voices passed by they relaxed. Siri helped Jango get Ben to his feet, she placed one of his arms across her shoulder. 

“Jango, come with us.” Ben pleaded. 

Jango removed his helmet and placed his forehead against Ben’s. “My work here isn’t done. Not as long as Tor Vizsla still breathes.” 

The new leader of the True Mandalorians looked up at Siri and offered her a slight nod of his head. Siri bowed in return, she didn’t agree with him but she could still show him respect. 

“You must go,” Jango put his helmet back on and pulled out his blasters. “I will keep their attention while you escape.” 

Siri nodded and pulled Ben up the ramp of the ship. “Jango, May the Force be with you.” 

Fett scoffed in response and dashed back into the battle. Ben watched him for a moment before his sense of duty kicked in, he limped towards the cockpit with Siri on his heels. They stopped short when they found nine year old Anakin at the controls. 

“Hi’ya.” The boy sheepishly greeted them.

“Hello there,” Ben replied. 

“Anakin Skywalker, meet Ben...Kenobi” Siri introduced the pair officially.

She then turned to look at the child, perplexed to see him. “How did you even get here?”

“Well you see, I uh…” 

“There will be time for explanations and pleasantries later, right now we have to go.” Ben stated, moving the child over so he could pilot the ship. 

As they climbed into the atmosphere it was then that Ben made an unfortunate discovery. “Osik {shit}!” 

“What is it, what’s happening?” Siri asked. 

“Oh yeah, I was going to tell you that the hyperdrive is leaking.” Anakin stated. “But you took off before I could.” 

Siri ran a frustrated hand through her hair, as Ben slammed his fists against the console. “So no fuel?” 

“Not enough to get us anywhere out of the system,” Ben exclaimed. 

“We could land there,” Anakin pointed to a yellow planet just outside their viewport. “Maybe someone there can help us.” 

“Would there be anyone willing to help you even though you've been exiled?” Siri asked, placing a hand on the back of the pilot’s headrest. 

“There might be one person,” Ben sighed. “But I doubt she’ll be thrilled that I brought two Jedi with me.” 

Siri and Anakin exchanged worried glances. 

“Setting coordinates for the Sundari docks.” Ben said through clenched teeth. 

*****

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Okay! The next update should not take as long! I know I played with some of the Mandalorian timeline/legends (like making Pre Vizsla’s Tor’s son for example) but I wanted to make it all work for this story so I hope you’ll forgive me...it is an AU after all.
> 
> And next chapter we will get to see Ben interact with our favorite Duchess!! 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter! I’m happy to be back in with Mando Obi!


	11. Mandalorian Plot

**Chapter 10 - Mandalorian Plot**

  
  


Bruck Chun cursed the lack of visibility of the Mandalorian helmet as he dodged another blast bolt, he had been thoroughly advised by his mission partner that under no circumstances should he remove it. He had also, in a language Bruck felt was far too slovenly, made sure Bruck knew they weren’t supposed to injure any of the Mandalorians if they could help it. Which meant only sleep suggestions and disarmament. 

Bruck sighed as he snuck up behind another Deathwatch soldier, reaching around his neck and holding him in a sleeper hold, sending the Force suggestion until the man went limp. Bruck then dropped him to the ground. It was then that a small figure caught his eye, a child was on the battlefield, a child dressed in...was that Jedi tunics?

The boy’s face turned in his direction, before being led by a Mandalorian from the opposing side towards a ship. Bruck recognized the young boy’s face and a sense of panic shot through him.

“Kriff,” Bruck typically avoided swearing, Dooku had always claimed it was the lazy man’s way of expressing oneself. But, in this case Bruck assumed even Dooku wouldn’t know what else to say. “No, no, no, no...Kriff me,” 

He realized that the Skywalker kid must’ve snuck aboard his ship at some point, he briefly wondered how he had missed such a strong Force presence throughout the trip, could the kid be naturally good at shielding? If that was the case it would make finding him nearly impossible if he is taken off planet. Bruck stole a glance at Quinlan who was in the process of laying down another soldier. 

“You go left and I’ll go right.” He called out to Quinlan. 

The Kiffar stood tall and tilted his head, it would look comical in the Mando armor if the situation hadn’t been so serious. 

“Yeah, um...no.” Quinlan responded. “It’s best if we stay together.”

Bruck let out another curse inside his head. He couldn’t let Quinlan know about the stowaway Padawan, at least not until Bruck had him back. So, he pretended he wasn’t able to hear Quinlan over the blaster fire and headed in the direction he had last seen the boy. 

As he rounded a corner he found himself in the vicinity of three figures, he quickly ducked behind munition crates. He peeked over the ridge of the box and noticed two men in Beskar armor and a woman that was all too familiar. 

“Tachi?” He whispered beneath his breath as he watched her help lower one of the Mandalorians to the ground, he was clearly wounded.

“There’s a boy…” The injured man coughed and attempted to sit up. “We can’t leave him.” 

“I found the child lurking inside the cockpit of that Kom’rk.” The stockier Mando stated pointing towards a blue ship. “You take them home Ben, then we’ll meet at the rendezvous point in the Rishi Maze.”

“We need to stay together, Vod,” The one named Ben protested. 

The other shook his head. “You need medical care, and the Jedi need to get as far away from Mandalore as possible. You must leave. That’s an order.” 

The sound of soldiers shouting caused Bruck to duck, but then as the voices passed by he relaxed. He glanced over the crate again just in time to watch as Siri helped the injured man to his feet, she placed one of his arms across her shoulder. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Bruck whispered to himself in amazement. “Ofay-Wan and Tachi?” 

Oh he couldn’t wait to rub this in her self-righteous face. Siri Tachi had always held herself to a standard no other Jedi could ever hope to reach, just because she had been selected as a Padawan by a Council Member at a younger age than most. And now, to see that she was flawed just like he was...worse even because she had allowed herself to fall in with murderers and thugs. 

Oh, he would love every minute of holding this over her head. He wondered if he should go to the Council right away, he could only imagine the censure she’d receive. But having something to lord over her was just too tempting not to act on it. He smirked behind the helmet, imagining her begging him to keep his secret. 

A flash of carnal desire warmed his body as he imagined just how far she’d go for him to keep her secret. It was no secret that he had been attracted to Siri for years, but she had always denied his advances. She would quote the Code to him, despite the fact that he was well aware that she wasn’t celibate. And the fact that she would choose others over him made him angry in a way he couldn’t quite explain.

And now after only a couple of weeks she had lowered her standards so far as to show affection towards someone the Force had cast aside? This was unacceptable, there had to be more to it. Maybe Kenobi had brainwashed her, that was possible, if he had lost his memories then he and the Mandalorians might’ve done the same to Siri. 

Had he stumbled onto a much larger plot against the Jedi? He knew if he could find evidence of this treachery while simultaneously rescuing Tachi and Skywalker Bruck would probably be given the rank of Master without having to go through the drudgery of training an apprentice. 

Resolute in his mission Bruck stealthy made his way towards the ship. Unfortunately for Bruck it was in the process of lifting off and already out of range of even his best Force Jump. Thinking fast he quickly grabbed a homing beacon from his belt and tossed it towards the ship, using the Force to guide it until the magnetic device adhered to the side of the ship. 

He watched as the ship left the atmosphere, sensing the presence of Quinlan Vos running up to find him. 

“We need to go,” Bruck didn’t even glance back at Quinlan. 

Vos, evidently tired of being left in the dark, placed an elbow against Bruck’s throat and backed him up against a set of munition crates. “Slana’pir {Piss off} Chun. I’m not playing your high and mighty games, don’t got patience for ‘em, don’t got time for ‘em. So, you gonna tell me what’s going on or do I need to sneak a peek?” Quinlan removed his gloves.

Bruck sighed. “I saw Tachi, I’m sorry, but I didn’t have time to call you in for reinforcements.” 

“You found Siri, where is she?” Quinlan seemed genuinely concerned, which surprised Bruck. 

“The bounty hunter grabbed her and took off.” Bruck decided to keep some information to himself. He couldn’t lord it over Tachi’s head if Quinlan  _ ‘I have no filter’ _ Vos got wind of it. “He also had a kid, I think it’s another Jedi.” 

“Wait, what?” Quinlan’s shocked face was obscured by the mask, but Bruck could easily read it through the Force. “How is that even possible?” 

Bruck shrugged Quinlan off and shook his head. “I’m not sure, maybe the Mandalorians are plotting something against the Order as revenge for  Galidraan .” 

“I’ve been tailing Deathwatch for months and have heard nothing that would indicate…” Vos said, the confusion evident in his voice. 

“This isn’t Deathwatch, these were Mereel’s men.” Bruck explained. “And Kenobi is with them.” 

Quinlan’s body stiffened at the mention of his childhood friend. 

“Maybe that was the real reason he went to Naboo,” Bruck continued. “Catch a Jedi with a Jedi. Makes sense to me.” 

“No, man. This doesn’t feel right.” Quinlan placed his hands on his hips. “There is something else at play here, can’t you sense it?” 

“Look, either way we’re running out of time.” Bruck motioned back towards his ship. “I placed a tracking beacon on the hull of their ship. Now, are you coming with me, or staying here to mop up?” 

Quinlan thought for a moment before nodding. “Lead the way.”

******

Her body finally gave into the exhaustion she was feeling, the conflict on Concordia had proven to be a mine field of negotiations and arguments. She knew that a population who sought out battle as an answer to any question until just a decade ago would struggle to ignore one happening on their planet’s closest moon, but even in her worst case scenarios she hadn’t expected just how difficult this ordeal would be to navigate.

Not for the first time in her life, not even the first time that evening she cursed both Vizsla and Mereel. She knew in bringing her pacifist beliefs to war weary Mandalore was the right thing to do, but it didn’t make it any easier having those two clans fighting one another to the death and challenging her claim to the throne at every turn. It had been the reason she exiled them, and yet they still would not stop. 

Duchess Satine Kryze rolled onto her side, burying her face in the soft pillow. Her long blonde hair cascaded around her, looking far more soft than her usual impeccable updo’s. She grumbled beneath her breath as she began to hear a strange noise against her window, a repeated light tapping sound began to cause her to resurface from her slumber. 

She sat up on her elbows and glanced back at the floor to ceiling window in confusion, beginning to wonder if it had just been part of her dream when she saw a small pebble hit the glass only to fall and join a growing pile of small rocks that had started to collect on the balcony. Her heart raced, there was only one person who knew how to get around her guards, but it was strange that he hadn’t flown up to the balcony with his jet pack like he normally did. 

But he shouldn’t be there, they had agreed it the last time was indeed the last time. Not to mention his involvement with the skirmish on Codovia, how could he do this to her?

She slipped on her emerald colored silk robe and rushed to the window, throwing them open and gripping the side of the railing. She scanned the darkness below until she saw the familiar figure emerge from the shadows. He was limping, she could see that from even a story above him and he was favoring his right side. She was so relieved to see he was alive, but instantly grew incredibly angry again that he was even there. 

She contemplated not lowering the ladder, after the way he had left things before she would’ve been justified, but then she saw that there was a woman and a small child with him and the humanitarian in her couldn’t refuse. 

The boy came up first, bouncing up and over the ledge with more agility than one his age should have. The woman followed and helped Ben up to the balcony, as soon as he came into the light Satine had to place a hand over her mouth. The entire right side of his head and neck were drenched in blood. 

He offered her a maddening crooked smile as the woman held him upright. “Duchess,” 

“You shouldn’t be here.” She answered, more coldly than was proper for her station, but she didn’t really care. “If someone saw you…”

“No one saw us,” the woman replied. “I promise.” 

Satine turned her piercing gaze towards Siri. “How exactly could you know that?”

“Duchess Kryze, I am Padawan Siri Tachi.” The woman moved Ben so he could lean against the balcony railing so she could properly bow, though Satine did notice the woman was also holding herself as if she were injured. “And this is Padawan Anakin Skywalker.” 

“Hi’ya.” Anakin waved and then remembered to bow as an afterthought. 

Raised all her life in court it was second nature for Satine to respond with an acknowledged tilt of her head, but she was staring daggers at Ben. 

“You brought Jedi here?” Her eyes narrowed.

He rose to his feet, gently pushing himself off the balcony railing with a groan. He then limped towards the Duchess. “They were caught up in the middle of the battle on Concordia, I had to get them out and we had nowhere else to go.” 

“A conflict that your clan perpetrated might I remind you.” The stress of the day suddenly came rushing to the front of her mind. “A conflict that should never have happened!” 

“I know,” Ben admitted. 

“If it gets out that I am harboring an exiled traitor to Mandalore, not to mention Jedi!” She spat. “How could you do this Ben, did it ever even cross your mind what your presence could do to the peace I am trying to secure for my people?”

“Duchess,” Siri stepped forward, placing a hand on Ben’s arm. “We know this is a terrible risk and burden to place on your shoulders, but our ship was damaged and because his home was destroyed in an act of violence according to the Republic mandate Ben is technically considered a refugee at this point and is simply seeking sanctuary.” 

Satine took in the woman Jedi standing before her. After several agonizing moments a small smile crept up to her face. “I like this one,” she said directly to Ben. 

“What can I say, I have good taste.” Ben of course couldn’t help himself and both Siri and Satine rolled their eyes. He limped towards her after another moment. “Satine, please help us.” 

“Yes, of course.” Satine waved him off. “The boy looks like he’s about ready to fall asleep while on his feet anyways.” 

Anakin who had indeed begun to nod off snapped to attention. “I’m okay.” 

“Refugee or not I still have to keep your presence here quiet.” Satine explained. “But, you may take my sitting room. It’s through there.” She motioned to their left. “I will fetch a healer,” 

“No, no healers.” Ben insisted. “The fewer who know about us the better. Perhaps just some supplies?” 

Satine nodded. “I will also have food and water brought up. And I shall have someone look at your ship.” 

“Thank you Duchess.” Siri bowed again, placing her hands on Anakin’s shoulders and leading him towards the door they had been directed to. 

Satine watched them leave before turning her attention back towards Ben. “We still need to have a very overdue conversation my dear.” 

“Perhaps when I’m not concussed?” Ben offered her a weak smile, hoping to wiggle his way out of what was sure to be a difficult conversation. 

Satine chuckled softly. “Nice try. You’re cute, but you’re not that cute kar'taylir darasuum {love}”

“Well, I suppose we’ll just have to agree to disagree then.” Ben winced as he tried to fold his arms across his chest. 

Satine shook her head and then became much more somber. “I heard about Jaster…Ben, I’m so sorry.” 

“Thank you,” Ben’s eyes suddenly found the floor. 

“What about Jango?” She asked. “Is he…”

“You can count what remains of the True Mandalorians on one finger, but thankfully Jango is one of them.” Ben’s voice was hollow, full of unshed emotions. 

“I can’t imagine he’s handling this very well.” Satine took a step towards Ben. “It’s not easy to lose a father, especially to violence.” 

Ben finally looked up at her and nodded in agreement. “But we carry on, don’t we?”

“This is the way.” Satine said and Ben nearly cried then and there because he knew that was not a creed she believed in. 

“I probably should rest,” he said after clearing his throat. “Something tells me that boy is going to be up at dawn.” 

Satine smiled warmly and nodded. “You’d probably be more comfortable in my room.” 

“Satine, you know I can’t.” He shook his head. “Beyond the obvious reasons, it would be political suicide for you. You’re taking a big enough risk by just letting us stay.” 

She wrapped her long arms around her torso and nodded. “Get some rest Ben, we’ll talk later.” 

“Good night my sweet Duchess.” He placed his fingers to his lips and pushed them towards her as if blowing her a kiss. 

“Ben,” 

He turned as quickly as his battered body would allow at her call. “Satine?”

“I...um...I do have a connection to the Jedi Temple.” She hesitated to say. “My Prime Minister asked for their help after SOMEONE had taken me hostage.” She smiled and he slightly blushed. “I was under one of their Knight’s protection for about a year.” 

“You remain in contact with this Jedi?” He asked, wondering how her people allowed her this given their hatred of the Jedi. 

“No one knows that I still have his com channel frequency.” She shrugged. “I haven’t talked to him in years, but...maybe he could pick up your two Jedi so you don’t have to worry about them.” 

Ben glanced back towards the room where Siri was putting Anakin to bed on one of the couches, he could see them through the sheer curtains. “Maybe, let me think about it.” 

“Ben,” Satine raised an eyebrow. “What’s really going on?” 

*****************

“Looks like they’ve landed on Mandalore.” Bruck checked the Navi computer’s readouts. 

Quinlan sat back on the copilot’s chair with his feet on the console. “Looks like we’re gonna have to get in touch with the old folk’s home before we can proceed.” 

“There isn’t time to involve the Council, Tachi and Skywalker could be in real danger Vos.” Bruck argued. 

“You never said the kid was Skywalker.” Quinlan tilted his head. 

“Why should I have, you don’t even know the brat.” Bruck rolled his eyes. 

“You don’t think it’s weird that Qui-Gon’s old apprentice somehow adducted his new one?” Quinlan folded his arms behind his head. “Sounds a bit too convenient to me.” 

“The Force works in mysterious ways.” Bruck couldn’t wait to be done with this mission so he didn’t have to deal with Vos in such close vacinities. 

“Yeah man, that’s my point.” Quinlan suddenly sat up. “I think we should at least let Qui-Gon know what we’ve found. They’ve got a search going on for the kid.” 

“Fine, but just let them know that we’ve got it handled.” Bruck waved dismissively at Quinlan who was moving towards the communications hub. 

Quinlan snorted in mocking laughter. “Yeah, okay Chun. I’ll make sure they all know you’re the hero.” 

**********************

Siri sat down next to Ben with a bowl of water and a towel. After some coaxing she had convinced him to let her clean out the wound. He hissed in pain as she began to wash it gently with water. 

“Man up Kenobi, where’s that strong Mandalorian warrior spirit.” She teased. 

“Oh, I thought I was a Jedi…”

“My point still stands, you’re acting like a youngling.” She reached up to pull some shrapnel from his neck. “Now, hold still.” 

Ben glanced around the room to distract himself from the pain and his eyes landed on the sleeping form in the bed. “Kid’s out like a light, huh?”

“He’s obviously had a long day.” Siri said as she finally pulled the last piece of durasteel from his skin. “He’s anxious and conflicted.” 

“What does a Jedi youngling have to be anxious about?” Ben chuckled. 

“You,” she answered bluntly. 

Ben looked back towards Anakin. “Me, that’s silly. I barely met the kid tonight.” 

“Yes, but what do you sense when you’re near him?” Siri asked, wiping the blood from his neck and head. 

Ben shrugged. “Sort’ve like how I feel when I’m near you. Like I’m meant to be there.” 

“He feels it too,” she answered softly. “But, he’s afraid of you.” 

“Because I’m a Mandalorian.” Ben nodded. 

“No, because you’re a lost Jedi.” Siri answered, gently tugging on his braid. “He doesn’t understand what happened to you.” 

“That makes two of us kid.” 

They stayed silent for several moments as Siri continued to treat his wound. She was opening a bacta bandage and hesitated speaking. 

“So, that’s the famous Satine.” She said softly. 

“Oh, yes.” He looked over his shoulder at her. “Have I mentioned her to you?”

Siri chuckled. “Well, you mistook me for her when you woke up on Naboo.” 

“I certainly did not.” 

“You most certainly did.” Siri placed the bandage and tapped him on his back to indicate that she was done. “But after seeing how stunning she is I really don’t take it as an offense.” 

“Yeah, she is.” 

“So what’s the story there?” She asked. “It’s obvious you two lov…”

“No, we don’t. Well we do, but it’s complicated.” Ben sighed. “We were so young and both felt really out of place within our families...it was a bit of a whirlwind.” 

Siri nodded with a smirk. “I can somewhat sympathize.”

Ben chuckled. “Yeah, well turns out she had a kid. My kid.” 

“What?” Siri looked at him in shock. 

“But because of who she is and I am, she and her family decided to pass the boy up as her nephew.” Ben explained. “Her brother raises him, but she doesn’t know that I know the truth...” 

“Ben,”

“It’s okay, really. Satine and I have made our peace with our relationship, truly we have. Besides, we were WAY too young when all of this happened.” He shook his head. “And truth be told we are a thermal detonator just waiting to go off whenever we’re together. And given how difficult her hold on Mandalore is, it was just easier to go along with the lie. It’s better for the kid, and it’s better for her.”

“That is really selfless of you,” Siri was astonished. “To put someone else’s needs before your own. Very Jedi.” 

“Well, don’t think too highly of me.” He shrugged. “It’s pretty tough to be with someone if you can’t trust them. No matter how much you may wish otherwise.”

“I’m so sorry.” She reached out and took his hand. 

He squeezed her hand in return. “Really, it’s fine. Just wasn’t meant to be I guess.” 

Siri glanced down at their clasped hands and then back up at him. She felt a pull from the Force, but shook it off. “Yes, but it doesn’t make it any easier.” 

He sighed as she dropped his hand and quickly rose to her feet. “Siri, it’s not the same.”

“It’s absolutely the same Ben.” She hugged herself. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“We could just leave you know...we can take the boy with us and just start over somewhere in the Outer Rim.” He rose to his feet and motioned towards Anakin.

She shook her head, sadly. “Ben, enough.” 

“You’re the one who taught me to listen to the Force, you mean to tell me that you don’t feel this thing between us?” He closed the distance between them. 

“Ben, we are sitting in your ex’s home and you just confessed that you lost your chance at being a father. You also lost your own father as well as most of your family today, now is not the time to be making life altering decisions.” She shook her head. “Plus, you know I can’t reciprocate.” 

“So you’re saying it’s all one sided, what I sense?” He folded his arms over his chest. 

“I didn’t say that, Ben.” 

“Then why did you come back?” He reached out and took one of her hands. “What was all that in the mine shaft?”

She pulled her hand from his. “If you think things were complicated for you with the Duchess, you have no idea what you’re getting yourself into here.” 

“I thought you said a Jedi is allowed to love,” he argued. “It just can’t be an attachment.” 

“Ben, of course we are. ” She looked up at him, her eyes glossy. “But for all intents and purposes I’m married to the Order. I’m wholly committed to the Jedi, which means I can never give you the level of commitment you seek, nor the commitment you deserve.” 

“Never is an awfully long time cyare {darling}” He winked.

“You really should get some rest, you lost a lot of blood.” She brushed past him, and headed out onto the balcony. 

Ben contemplated going after her, but knew it was probably better if he didn’t. He turned back into the room and noticed two large blue eyes staring up at him. 

“Oh, hey kid.” He awkwardly said, running a hand through his hair. “We didn’t mean to wake you,” 

“You love her?” Anakin asked, sincerely. 

“It’s...complicated. We met under rather odd circumstances, plus she’s a Jedi.” Ben tried to answer. 

“And you’re a bounty hunter.” His voice was laced with anger. 

Ben was stunned speechless by the child looking up at him. “Yeah kid, I was. I’m not proud of it.” 

“You’re a sleemo.” 

“Hey, watch your language kid.” Ben smirked, amused by the tenacity of the boy. 

“My name is Anakin.” 

“Sorry, watch your language Anakin.” He sat down on the couch opposite the boy. “They teach you Huttese curse words in that Jedi temple of yours?”

Anakin went still. “No, I don’t know. I haven’t been there long. Master Qui-Gon freed me on Tatooine.” 

“Hmmmm, good man.”

“Pfft, like you’d know.” Anakin spat. “You tried to kill him, and Padme.” 

“Who’s Padme? You’re girlfriend?” 

Anakin suddenly flushed bright red. “No, she’s the Queen. She’s super nice.” 

Ben was a little shocked to hear that the Queen of Naboo was slumming it with former slaves, he started to realize that he was glad the Force intervened and had him fight the Sith instead. 

“Listen, Anakin.” He leaned forward and placed his hands on his knees. “I’ve done some really bad things, you’re not wrong. But, I always believe there is good in everyone...it’s just sometimes people can lose their way.”

“My mom always says that the biggest problem with this galaxy is that no one helps people.” Anakin said, his eyes looking sad at the mention of his mother. “But you helped me so maybe you’re not as lost as you thought you were.” 

“Here’s hoping kid,” Ben groaned as he laid down on the couch. 

“You’re not going after her?” Anakin suddenly asked, perplexed. 

“Nope.” Ben replied, sleepily. “I’ve learned a long time ago to pick my battles.” 

“But...you love her.” Anakin protested. 

He opened one eye and looked up at the boy. “Sometimes loving someone is letting them go.” 

******************

“We’ve just landed on Mandalore Master Jinn” The hologram image of Quinlan Vos stated. “Bruck said he saw both Siri and Anakin getting into a ship with Obi-Wan.” 

Adi glanced over at Qui-Gon, a concerned look on her face that he desperately tried to ignore. He knew it was no accident that Obi-Wan and Anakin’s paths had crossed, but now he needed to figure out why.

“Very good Knight Vos,” Adi stepped in when Qui-Gon remained silent. “We’re actually not far from the Mandalore system, we will rendezvous with you shortly.”

“I’ll leave my comlink on so you can track our position.” Quinlan nodded. 

“May the Force be with you.” Adi said as the connection broke. 

“I’m fine Adi, enough with the look.” Qui-Gon finally said, keeping his focus forward as he piloted the ship. 

“Do you take stock in Bruck’s theory?” She asked. “A Mandalore revenge plot, it seems a bit far fetched”

The long haired Jedi sighed. “We’ll see. Frankly my bet is with the Force having a truly warped sense of humor.” 

********

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year my dear readers!!! 
> 
> Once again, I'm so sorry for the delay on this chapter, my New Year's goal is to get onto a more regular posting schedule for this story because I really want to finish it - we still have a long way to go! 
> 
> I'd really love to hear what you thought of this chapter, and hopefully you won't kill me over the Ben/Satine stuff!! 
> 
> Stay safe out there!

**Author's Note:**

> Will try to update this weekly - don’t hold me to that though! 
> 
> I live and breathe kudos and reviews!!!! - Please, please please!!!


End file.
